Blood Desire
by WinterLuvNaruto
Summary: Light struggles with his want of a forbidden kind while Kira is causing havoc in the Lycan territory. Will L understand his feelings and solve the murders of his brethren?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own deathnote...i wish. **

* * *

**Blood Desire**

"Ryuzaki, you have to stop." Golden eyes looked at black ones. "If you continue I just might suck you dry." He licked the werewolf's neck to make a point.

L thought about this and slowed his paced. He gripped tanned hips and brought them down slowly to meet his. He didn't understand why the vampire wouldn't take all his blood. He knew his blood was addicting as well as forbidden and it brought a great deal of pleasure for his partner to drink while doing intercourse. The raven was just thinking about his Light.

"Aaahh!" The vampire moaned loudly tossing his head back as he rode his wolf. He didn't…he couldn't have his face anywhere near that pale neck while he was like this. He might forget their little agreement and just take the life giving liquid for all its worth. "Harder!"

L complied; slamming Light down harder. The raven smirked slightly as the glowing gold eyes closed in pleasure. He was close, and L would bring him to the edge.

The raven pulled the vampire deeper into his lap and thrust up into his heat. His pale hands traced the lines of his beloved's face. He was so beautiful. His tan skin was unusual for his kind but it made him more unique; russet hair that was finer than silk and his glowing gold eyes are what the shape shifter loved.

He kissed the shell of brunette's ear and watched as all the walls the vampire guarded so heavily dropped. Light was limp in his arm and watched him with half lid eyes. The brunette didn't even care that the wolf had snuck two fingers in his mouth; one on either side of his mouth opening it slowly. The rows of teeth were shut tightly keeping him from entering.

The raven didn't mind. He just lowered his head to the other's neck and bit softly. A gasp was heard from the undead and the werewolf took the opportunity to slip his finger in. With a slick flip of his pale wrist he cut his finger on the sharp fang. The golden eyes that watched him widen with panic and fear.

Raito was broken out of his drunken stupor at the smell of blood…not just any blood but his lover's blood. He wanted to get away but L held in place and lowered him to the floor.

"Raito-kun should know that his squirming only makes me want to fuck him to the ground." L said staring at the wide gold eyes. "I'm not going to hurt Rai-chan." He whispered but Light wasn't listening. He was too busy with the feeling of L in him and the smell of his blood.

"Does Rai-chan want a taste?" A pale finger pointed downward. "He has been eyeing my neck throughout the night. I was wondering why he has decided to hold back now when we came so far." The dark red liquid gathered at the cut and dropped on the tanned cheek of the vampire; almost inches from his mouth.

L lowered his finger to his lover's mouth trying to force it through. As soon as he got passed the sharp teeth of his to-be-mate. It was sad that he just couldn't bite him and make the vampire his. It just didn't work that way. He had to give up his birthright.

Raito closed his eyes and licked at the finger, gently coaxing the blood out. He felt his hand tugged on the source, silently begging for more. L was moving in him again and Light felt the need to suck harder.

"Will Rai-chan drink now?" Light felt himself nod and climbed on top of the wolf. One hand was on that beautiful pale neck while the other was on L's cheek. He leaned in slowly. The large canine teeth grew twice the original size and before Light knew it…he had bit into his love.

Tears fell from gold eyes as he felt a hand cradle the back of his head, pushing him to the source of pumping blood. That bastard! He planned this. He– Light closed his eyes in frustration. It was one thing to have sex out of your species but it was another thing to actually take them as a mate. Vampires couldn't survive Lycan transformation for the simple fact that werewolves were once human so the transformation was only for the human body system. If Light wanted to undergo the change it won't work. Vampires don't change humans; they just tend to pick up some of the pros and cons of their kind but they don't actually become a vampire. It was worse that Light was a blue blood so his chance of surviving the conversion would be less than one percent than a Made, who would have five percent chance.

L had been pushing him to do the blood ritual for weeks now. It wasn't a high risk but Light didn't want L to become a blood-sucking hybrid. His vampire DNA would only fuse with the wolf's blood.

Large black eyes began to lose life as the vampire continued to feed. L's grip on his companion's hair loosens as well as him losing balance. He didn't fall over. The wolf felt hands grip his shoulder.

"You better live after this." Light whispered drinking the last of the blood. He rolled them over so that he was on top. The new position caused the vamper to moan. He was in a little deeper now, up to the hilt.

Light lifted his wrist to his mouth and cut the vein slightly. He sucked a mouthful and kissed his lover's slightly chilled lips. Gold eyes watched unmoving black ones. He kissed harder pushing the thick liquid in the other's mouth. The wolf wasn't responding. Light felt tears well in his eyes. The bastard did this to himself, so why was he crying?

He seduced him1! He encouraged him to take the blood. "Ryuzaki, damn it, swallow!" Light took the wolf's face in hand. His breathing was faint and so spaced that the vampire wondered if his love had already passed on. He closed off the airways and waited.

L may appear to be the weak runt of the litter but in actuality he was one of the strongest of his pack. His frail appearance gave him an advantage. So why wouldn't he fight now?

The body beneath him tense and there was some movement. The wolf had swallowed the blood he gave him but now the problem was if his body would take it. In rare cases the body would reject the new blood. The vampire had the right to worry.

Light closed his eyes laying on his lover. He had his pointed ears on the hard pale chest. The pumping of blood slowed at an alarming rate. He didn't care that his tears were wetting the wolf's chest.

L grasped the hips above him and thrust upward. He heard a gasp of surprise and glowing gold eyes stared at his in relief and fury. A smirk tugged at the wolf hybrid's lips as he continued to thrust upward. His wolfish grin widen when the vampire cried and scream, eagerly slamming his hips down in respond.

"You bastard, don't scare me like that again!" Light whispered heatedly but L just smiled at him lazily.

"Whatever you say, _Mate_." Light didn't slow his pace as he realized that his arm felt wet.

Gold eyes examined the problem. His wrist, which had only a small cut, was now bleeding profusely. His looked at his now mated hybrid and offered his red wrist to him.

"Drink, you didn't get enough to last you." L didn't argue. His head was feeling a little faint. This must be how his vampire felt when he went without food.

L licked the tantalizing wrist before him using his new pair of fangs. His sucked the liquid out of the vein like it was a straw. It was like a breath of fresh air, a complete erotic experience. He wasn't alone with such thoughts as he felt the little vampire squirm above him as he bounced on his cock. The moans and cries of pleasure were too much for his sensitive ears.

The raven haired hybrid licked the wound closed and attacked his lover's lips.

Light gasped at the taste of his own blood. He had heard stories when he was younger about finding the perfect mate. It was suppose to be a mind blowing experience, especially when doing the blood bond. You'll never have to hunt again (you could if you wanted to but it wouldn't be as fulfilling of it would be your mate), the sexually encounters will triple in satisfaction, and you'll be accepted. That was the biggest thing, to be accepted.

Light was brought out of his musing when a hand stoked his arousal. He threw his head back with a silent cry. He was so close.

His vampire mate looked at him with hooded eyes silently begging for him to bring him over the edge. He would do anything for his mate.

L sat up and sunk is teeth into the tender flesh of the neck that had became so much more alluring.

"Ryuzaaahhh!" Light called to his mate as his body compulse around him. Everything became hazy and pleasurable. He held his wolf mix around his neck as he came. He let out a low moan when he felt the wolf cum inside him. The sticky liquid spilled over their bodies but Light didn't seem to care. He lay on his lover's chest. His fingers circled a ruby nipple. His wolf would be different now. He'll crave blood twice as much now, he'll be extra sensitive to the sun's rays, and his moods might change even more on the full moons. Light stopped his thinking when he felt movement on his head and noticed the hybrid was playing with his ears.

"Rai-chan, look! We have the same ears now."

Some things just wouldn't change he guessed.

* * *

_**I kind of got this weird idea from a twisted doujin I saw on YouTube. **_**(****(LxLight) Yume Mia). It's nothing like the doujin but I just thought of it. **

**If anyone likes serious yaoi then you should watch it…maybe find the English version perhaps?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Uhh...no comment._**

**_Enjoy the continuation of the story from the beginning._**

**_Don't mind me just passing through. 4.03.10_**

* * *

**Chapter I**

Why was it that people come to him with idiotic excuses? Light looked out at the ballroom filled with people dressed in their finest clothing. It was a time of celebration for the eldest sons of the Yagami clan. They just turned of age. It was a dumb excuse to have a party but the prince knew that it was his parent's way of tell him he need to find a mate.

It didn't help that the daughter of the Amane family, a small western noble family, that held some promise, was flaunting herself at him. It was a pitiful sight for such a lovely girl.

"Prince, don't you like Misa's dress." She did a little twirl of him, showing him some leg. "It made from the finest silk in Japan." She stepped closer to him so that her ample chest nearly engulfed his arm. "Do you want to see for yourself, Sir?" This girl, who was probably younger than him by five decades give or take, had the audacity to talk this way to him!

"No, thank you." He smiled at her to hide the snarl he wanted to throw at her.

"Ohhh!" She stepped him front of him staring at his face intensely. "You have the most handsomest smile and the whitest fangs Misa has ever seen." She stepped back letting her gothic dress follow. "Misa wants you to be her husband!"

The other vampire took his hand and dragged him to the main throne, where the adults of the party resided. His father and mother were sitting in their chairs drinking the finest 'wines' of Japan.

Misa and Light slowly approached the elders. The blonde stopped at the throne while the prince proceeded to his mother's side. Light knew his mother valued his opinion more than his father who just brush them off and tell him to do what's right. The prince was fond of his mother and he respected his father but they were both selfish. His father wanted an heir for the blood line and his mother wanted grandchildren to spoil.

"Baby, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the party with your friends?" Friends…what friends? The adolescences in the other room were not his friends. They were just the noblemen's offspring trying their luck at a young prince who might them take them to his bed.

"Excuse Misa your Royal Highness," Light held back his snickers when his parents looked for 'Misa'. Talking in third person wasn't cute; it was just confusing and a waste of breath. "Misa want to know if Prince Light can marry Misa." The blonde bowed almost losing her footing. It was clear that the blonde still hasn't gotten use to the eastern customs yet.

His mother whispered in his ear quietly. "You don't want her, do you?" It was like a plead. His mother hoped he didn't like her.

"No, Heavens no!" Light whisper back. "I'll be out in the garden." He looked at the hopeless blonde trying to convince his father of the proposal. "I'll leave her with you."

Light headed towards the exit with ease. It was good for the vampire because no one hounded him; asking if he would be interested in a blood date. It was far to intimate for his taste. His supposed it was because he was a misanthrope in a social butterfly's clothing.

Whatever the reason he just knew he didn't want to be in that room.

The cold night air greeted his skin in a light caress. The moon was full and shining bright in the darkness of the sky. Light was happy that no one was in the garden. He liked to spend moments like this alone. It was dangerous to be out at night especially a full moon.

The shape shifters will be out and feral. There were a lot of rumors about the wolves. That they were savage had no intelligence at all. Some even said that they got a sick pleasure in eating vampires.

The thought was a little unnerving to Light but he kept walking, making little to no sound at all. He was walking on the borderline of his family's territory. He looked out into the woods peering out at the darkness. He gold eyes glowed trying to see what was out there. He never actually left his family's estate unless he was going to another noble man's house or if he was following his father around on business – which rarely ever happens. This was the farthest he ever gone.

Light was over the border line and deeper in to the woods. The trees towered over him blocking out the moon, his only source of light. He didn't need it but it was nice to have. The leaves and twigs were annoying but he managed to avoid them.

His hearing was extra sensitive because of the moonlight disappearing completely. Every noise was intensified. The crunching of the leaves, the crawling of the smaller nocturnal animals but the one noise that made his blood run cold was the howling that carried in the wind. It could just be an ordinary wolf but there was two different octaves blending in harmony. They could be two lone wolves – ordinary wolves.

Light forced his breathing to slow to calm down is heart. He never encountered a wolf, he never fought a wolf. He just prayed that they were regular dogs.

His steps became lighter, barely noticeable. He stopped trying to see into the darkest which indirectly stopped the glow of his unnatural eyes. He stood still and waited until whatever was howling passed through.

The steps came close; in the range of his hearing but they were still far away. The prince closed his eyes and surrounded himself in darkness as he tried to envision the intruders. It was a gift; every vampire had a special strength among their abilities. While some vampires had stronger charm, combat, illusion, or psychic abilities Light had the gift of ultrasound and mind control. The vampire knew his younger sister, Sayu, was skilled in illusions and his twin brother, Kira, was skilled in charm and had powerful psychic abilities. Light was one of the rare few who can see without seeing. It was why his parents named him Raito.

'_Even in darkness he'll see with his own light' it_ was his mother's reason for her choice on the name. His father wasn't impressed with his abilities but he didn't argue with it.

The steps were closer now. He saw their location perfectly. Less than twenty yards away were two shape shifters in full transformation. Light tried not to panic as he realized their stance. It was the one for hunting. His father told him about the way wolves hunt. Being a combat specialist and having made contact with these creatures in his line of work Light knew that his father had given him vital information.

The wolves were so close to him now that he knew the smallest details about them. One of the wolves was slim and had something hanging around his neck…beads and a cross? Perhaps it was a rosary. The other, though not much bigger than the slimmer one – was bigger and had a hoister around its upper arm.

There was a slight snapping sound above his head. Light didn't open his eyes for he didn't want to see what was above his head. He knew what was above him and he knew that it was dangerous. He kept his breathing even and his heart was leveled just like he practiced before they came to him. He had no fear, they smelled that. That was the thing he hated about wolves. His father told him that they could smell emotions, the indicators that could reveal certain emotions.

Light stood still as he watched them come closer. They were probably confused to why he was just standing here with his eyes closed. The one in front of him stopped and was proximally five feet distance between them. The one behind him had a different disposition. He was on the tree behind him and it was technically the closer one which met he was the one that would pounce. The vampire wondered what would happen if he fought the one behind him. What would the one in front of him do?

There was no time to think when the one on the tree let out a loud growl and pounce at him. Light turned around and opened his eyes as the large creature landed on top on him. Its mouth opened to bite him but the vampire placed both hands on the shape shifter mouth preventing it from biting him while wrestled with it. He noticed the one fighting him was the slimmer one with the necklace. It must be a girl while the other is a boy.

Oh, God! What if they were mates? If Light hurt this wolf with blonde fur then the possible mate would attack and kill him instantly.

The vampire prince forcefully lowered the wolf's head so that he was staring at the sharp electric blue eyes that glared at his glowing gold ones.

He waited and the struggling of the creature twice his size stopped. The jaw muscles went lax but the mouth was still open. It wasn't dangerous anymore.

Light laid there thinking. He fought his first werewolf and survived but he remembered that there was still the other one to think about.

A large clawed hand grabbed him, pulling him from under the blonde wolf. He was staring at livid green eyes surround by reddish brown fur. The bigger wolf howled and the vibrations were strong enough to throw off his hearing. He felt his hands clamp over his ears in order to dull the effects of the howl. This wolf was smart; the prince would give it that. It knew that his hearing was more hyper sensitive than others. If the howling continued his body will refuse to endure this pain. His hands clamped tighter around his ears and closed his eyes.

A sinking feeling came upon him. He was going to fall unconscious in the hands of an enemy.

Everything became dark; no sound, no sight, no light just darkness.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think, review._

_WLN_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi, just passing through 4.03.10_**

* * *

**Chapter II**

He woke up in a small room. His head was ringing but that didn't matter. The prince opened his eyes. Everything was blurred and the sounds blended together for a few moments. Voices were talking in front of him.

"You think he's coming out of it?"

"I don't know, Matt! Hell, I'm not sure what you fucking did to him, but it knocked the shit out of him."

"It was a high pitched sound wave. You know, loud enough to hear but strong enough to break glass."

"Damn that shit would hurt."

"Ugh." The picture in front of him cleared and he was staring at the electric blue eyes just like before, but it was on a face of a young boy. He looked like a human of sixteen years.

"So, over bite, tell me what were you doing in the Whammy's territory?" The blonde asked looking at him with cold eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Light bared his fangs to show he wasn't intimidated. "Who are you?"

The blonde backed away with a cocky smirk. His black leather clothes were tight on his form and the shiny rosary was wrapped around his right arm in multiple loops. The cross hung between is ring and middle finger. He was slim; the one that had attacked him first. Surprise! It was a male, wow.

"Who am I? Well–"

"Here we go." The other shape shifter said. Light's eyes were on him. He leaning again the wall with an electronic device in his hands. He was the other wolf that threw off his hearing. He was the more dangerous of the two, the prince concluded even though the teenager looked laid-back.

He had on a long loose sleeve shirt with black stripes and jeans; western clothes. His hair was a dark brown with a red tint. His eyes were covered with yellow goggles but Light knew those lively green eyes were under there. It was funny how others could tell if you were unnatural. The eyes were gates to one's soul. They showed everything yet nothing. Their eyes were sharp and the shined with something.

"We're guardians." The blonde said simply after glaring at the green eyed boy.

"What he means is that we are patrollers of our territory…like the humans have police." The boy explained not looking at either of them. His eyes were glued to the device in his hands. "We make sure that no one, who is or can be a threat, harms this place." He pressed some buttons and looked at him. Green clashed with gold. "If we find someone we charge them or if they proved difficult to handle then we take care of them ourselves."

It made sense but why did they not charge him? They just attack without questioning? Light tried to move his arms but they were secure behind his back, he tried to move his legs and he found that he could not. This was not good.

"Why did you jump me? I wasn't causing anyone harm, I was just walking." Light said looking at the calmer of the two.

"You are of vampire blood, so you are automatically labeled dangerous." The blonde said haughtily.

"That doesn't make sense. Yes, I'm of vampire blood but I wasn't harming anybody."

"That's where you're wrong. You have a bounty on your head in Lycan territory." The blonde said.

"And what pray tell are the charges?" Light knew this was ludicrous. He rarely ever leaves the house. So how would he get charged with something he never did?

"For the murder of ten Lycans" Light didn't say anything. They took him because the suspected him of murder. Werewolves and vampires have been fighting for centuries but these last six decades have been well because of the recent agreement between the two supernatural.

Patrollers, guardians, shields, justice every territory had their own word for it. His kind used Justice and Shield. Light looked at the two boys. There was nothing on them to remind people of their statues. Back at the castle, his home, the shields would wear blood red bands on their upper with the crest of the representative of their race. Ironically His mother and father were of those representatives. They were part of the vampire council and the Omega. They will not be happy about this…at all.

"How do you know I did it?"

"Your scent is over each victim." The blonde sat down and took something out his pocket. It was in a small case. A dark brown stick was taken out and Light immediately knew it was chocolate.

"What is your blood condition?" The dark haired boy asked.

"I am blue blood, son of Soichiro Yagami and Sachiko Yagami." Light said proudly looking at the wolves.

"Well, ain't that a bitch." The vampire was confused why the dark haired teen would say such a thing but concluded that he was talking to the small device in his hands which could be a portable game. "That's impressive. So are you going to take over when they step down?"

"Yes." He and Kira were going to take the chairs of the vampire council and the Omega once their parents stepped down.

"I'm tired of talking, it obvious he did it." The blonde was being impatient as he munched on his sweets.

"Not necessarily, his scent was on all of them but it's not enough evidences that he actually did it."

"Fine!" The blonde stood up and walked over to the vampire.

Warning signs were going off in his head as those sharp blue eyes narrowed at his. He opened his mouth and hissed. It wasn't as effective as it could have been but the prince concluded that it was because his arms and legs were tied down.

The blonde was in front of him now. His hand was on the back of his neck and was slowly putting pressure on the spot. His hearing was fine but his sight was becoming unfocused. He couldn't see passed the blue eyes glaring at his. He saw his reflecting in those eyes. The pressure turned into sharp pain as he felt one nail break skin. Wet liquid slid down. The vampire felt his clothes soaking up the moisture but some snuck passed and ran down his back. He refused to show that he was in pain. He glared furiously at where he knew the eyes were. He couldn't see. The idea should freak him out but it didn't. He didn't need his eyes to see.

A cool breath washed over his ears. It was a chilling effect but he didn't show it. "This is pay back for what you did in the woods."

Everything went quiet then.

"Don't you think that was a little much?" Matt said looking at Mello then the unconscious vampire.

"No, in fact I think it was too lax. I should have done something worse." The hostile blonde said glaring at the bat.

Matt walked over to the vampire. He had tan skin which was a rarity but he his lips were gaining a bluish hue to them. "Mello, that wouldn't be right. He didn't hurt you in the forest." Before the blonde could reply Matt quickly added. "Pride does not count."

The techno gamer put his hands on the cool skin. It would be hard to tell if the vamp lost enough blood to be in danger. They still needed him for questioning.

"Go get me four packets of O positive blood." The blonde wolf glared at his partner. "Please, Mello, can you go get four packets of O positive blood." The blonde smiled then and walked off.

This was going to be one big mess, Matt could tell. He examined the damage on the back of the vampire's neck. There were three claw marks: one was a scratch, the other was a cut and the last was a gash. Mello must have curled his fingers inward to do this. The hot tempered male was hard to control when his pride was involved.

Matt studied the blood that now clotted. The back of his neck was stained with red as well as the collar of his shirt and the ends of his hair.

"Here's the blood." The blonde threw the packets on the table. "Is there anything else you need, your highness?" He mocked but Matt didn't care.

"As a matter of fact I do." He waited for Mello to stop cursing silently. "Get me a towel; white only, a bandage, and a needle."

"Why the needle?"

"Well, considering his state of consciousness, I think he won't be able to drink this without help." Matt said staring at his partner.

"Fine, I'll be right back." The blonde left to return fifteen minutes later with the supplies.

"Did you know he's turning blue?" Mello asked sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the table. He resumed eating his chocolate.

"Yes, I know. How many have you had today?" Green eyes narrowed at blue in suspicion. The blonde was strangely addicted to chocolate; though it was not poisonous they still could not digest a lot of it.

The guardian couldn't fathom why the blonde would rather have stomach pains than go some days without the dark sweets. Maybe he was a masochist. Mello would never admit to, he rather bite his own arm than to admit with words.

"It's only the sixth one of today. Why did the over grown bat turn blue?"

Matt resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he wiped the trails of blood off the tan skin that was slowly paling. "Did you ever pay attention in class?"

Mello leaned back in the chair and propped his boot clad feet on the table. "No, I do pay attention it's just after the major test we had I threw all that shit out the window. I rather learn from experiences."

The dark haired boy didn't say anything for some moments as he work on the vampire. The gamer took the cold wrist and felt for a pulse. It was faint but then again all vampires' pulses were slow but this one's pulse was fifteen minutes apart which was a slight warning. The danger zone was twenty to twenty-five.

Matt let his finger follow the blue vein under the skin and up the arm only stopping where he knew a major artery was. The cap to the needle came off and left the pointed syringe. It touched the skin lightly but after a split second the wolf pierces the flesh with minor blood splat. He took the packet filled with dark red liquid and hung in upside down. The clear tube was filled with red substance instantly going to the vampire.

"If you actually kept the knowledge with you, you would know that this particular bloodsucker hasn't fed in days. Though he isn't in the final stage he is still in danger of slipping unconscious just like he did now. They need blood to breath, sort of. So when you cut him, his remaining oxygen left him. That's why his lips where turning blue." Matt said letting out a sigh. That could possibly have been the longest sentence he had said in a long time. He turned around to face the blonde only to see the blue eyes gaping at his green ones.

"When did you get so smart?" The blonde still had his mouth open.

"No, Mello" Matt said slowly as if he were stupid. "I just paid attention in class because it would connect to our future as guardians."

"You don't have to say it like that." A loud snap of chocolate echoed throughout the room.

"Well, you can say you had a learning experience." The dark wolf gathered up the mess and walked out the interrogation room.

"Hey, you're just going to leave him in there?!" Mello tugged at his long sleeves matching his long strides.

"Why not, it's not like he can go anywhere." They walked down the halls and then up the stairs.

The Whammy House was a safe haven for not only wolves but others as well. Vampires were rare but not unheard of. The first vampire accepted into Whammy's was a boy named Backup. No one knows what happened to him but he was the only example Matt could think of. Wolves were common as of other Weres but that was only because they were in Lycan territory.

"I think we should take the bat to him." Mello's voice came out to his ears.

"For questioning?"

"Of course!" The blonde stepped in front of him and continued walking…backwards.

"Isn't he PMSing right now?" Mello smirked at the wolves' joke. PMSing meaning Pre-Moon Syndrome was when the body was prepping for transformation. It was not good since their mentor rarely ever _willing_ changes. He did it once a month for one day just so his body wouldn't go into shock but the cursed two most important days of their lives the could be a bitch.

The day you were born and the day you hit puberty. Each day would require of you one week of total transformation with no option of going to your human form until the week is over. The thought was enough to make Matt shiver. His birthday was coming up soon too.

"True, but he can control himself beside information would come freely because nothing would scare the shit out of the vampire more than a pissed elder werewolf in full transformation."

Matt stopped and smiled at his best friend. "I think your right."

* * *

_**I hope you enjoy,**_

_**I have finales this week for the semester, so wish me luck.**_

_**Please review I want your feedback,**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**WLN**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi, just passing through 4.03.10**_

* * *

**Chapter III**

Light woke up yet again this time though he couldn't see. A thick cloth was place over his eyes. His body was aching in protest of the strange position they put him in. A small groan passed through the prince's lips as he tried to move his arms. He could wiggle his fingers and twist his wrist but other than that he might as well be immobile.

They thought they could take away his sight, the vampire thought in silent laughter. He didn't need his eyes to see. He couldn't hear anything right now but he could send out a low pulse to see where he was. The prince sat completely still with his legs bent to his chest and his arms cuffed behind his back. He concentrated on his body to send a pulse. It went out but didn't come back. Light try this again for some time. Each one failed. They would go and not come back or they would come back but only give him a grainy picture that he deed invalid.

This has never happened before. Where ever they put him or whoever they put him with was blocking off any of his signals. The vampire's own father couldn't block him out, so whoever was down here with him was very strong. Strong enough to build a wall against something at was unavoidable.

Light stilled himself before he called out to the other prisoner. "Hello?"

There was no answer…no noise at all.

It frightened the prince a little because for the first time in his life he couldn't see.

Light moved again trying to get comfortable. He didn't think it was possible for his hands were behind his back while his arms were bent in an unusual fashion.

The prince had to think. How to get out of here? He knows that he didn't do anything let alone murder ten werewolves. Those patrollers had the wrong person, as cliché as it sounds. Light wished that he had a better connection with his twin. Kira could be a spoiled brat sometimes but with his ability they would be able communicate freely without anyone noticing. Ugh! The prince could use the psychic link right about now.

What would his parents do? He didn't know how long he was gone. As a vampire you usually lived for centuries. Time met nothing to them, it all just blurred together to make one big color. It was irony biting his bloodsucking ass in his behind. Time was nothing then, but now it everything here. Life's a bitch.

Lips let out a small sigh as the mind's wheels began to turn.

It was quiet again. No noises expect his own.

He couldn't tell how long he had been sitting here; minutes, hours or - could it have been - days that had passed now. It couldn't have been days. The wolves would check on him if it had been days. Why did they put him down here? Was it because of the _other _thing that was suppose to take care of him? The dark hair shape shifter said that his scent wasn't enough evidence. So they wouldn't kill him this early in the game without questioning, right? If they did then that would be murder. It went against their code of protection.

The vampire was so into his musing that he didn't hear the faint rustle of a chain in the darkness. It stopped when the vampire finally noticed it.

"Hello?"

It was quite again, still.

Light wanted to freak out when he realized whatever was moving the chain could be his maker. The fact that it was chained didn't calm the prince's nerves. An anxious, frighten, or nervous vampire might as well be a dead one. Back at home whenever his father became to stress he would double the amount of blood he drank. It was the equivalent to alcohol or smoking but it didn't harm them. It just gave them an extra amount of oxygen supply as well as other benefits. Light didn't have the luxury to drink his full and more right now though he wished. It felt like he couldn't breathe.

"You're going to have to come out eventually, so why not now!" He shouted out not expecting to get an answer.

To his surprise the chain he heard earlier wasn't so faint anymore. It moved back and forth like pacing tiger. The metal sounded heavy and it just made him wonder about the creature it shackled.

The vampire tried his ultrasound pulse again and…

…it failed.

He didn't even get a grainy picture.

A large hand – three times bigger than the guardians - latched onto his ankle dragging him downward but the cuffs were connect to the wall so the majority of his body was on the floor while his arm, which were already at an odd angle, where stretched out painfully. A sickly crack rang throughout the room and Light prayed it was the chain and not his shoulders. The vampire refused to show this thing at it hurt him.

Even though he was blind folded he glared at the beast and bared his fangs; ready for a challenge. The large hand let go of his ankle but it didn't stop there.

Heat engulfed the prince as he felt weight hovering above his body. It felt like he was in an oven on high. The two hands were on either side head, he guessed. One of the claws scratched again his ear.

The two boys must have been whelps because the vampire somehow knew this creature above him was huge. Thick hot air brushed his face. Light bet it was the creature's mouth. It was staying still and the heavy breathing was at his ears. The vampire knew the creature was staring at him. This might be a little more than just pure animal instinct. This creature just wanted to scare him and try to get him to answer questions like the brats were doing earlier.

He was Raito Yagami, prince, Son of holders of the vampire council and the Omega; he wasn't and shouldn't be afraid of anything. The prince thought about his situation and looked at his options. There weren't many but he'll make do. He delivered a swift kick to what he thought was the side of this creature to get him off.

It growled at him from across the room. And the chain was moving again, faster and heading straight towards him. Light was breathing heavy. His leg was screaming. It felt like he just hit a block of steel. The vampire wasn't even sure if the creature would move but he was so glad it did. It was almost sad that that the beast let out a small whimper when his leg hit the creature's ribs.

Light held back a scream when he twisted his arms and pushed off the ground to dodge the charging animal. He was hanging vertically on the wall. His arms were now in front of him, holding him down. He had to get out the cuffs or at least knock them out the wall…now! He didn't have strength to pull it out. Combat wasn't in his blood.

The chain was heading his way again and Light got a suicide idea. He lowed himself to the ground and prepared for the impact. His heart was pumping faster than it had in year. He wondered if he'll faint again but then again there was no promise that the impact wouldn't render in him conscious.

Light had heard stories about getting hit by a car or being rammed by a bull but in all his life he never knew he'll experience it firsthand. The first thing that went through his mind was that he suspected to be a clawed foot kick him to the other side of the room was that it hurts.

It. Fucking. Hurts.

His body was hitting overdrive to survive. His head was pounding. His breath was coming out in short pants. He was sure his blood was staining the floor right now but he didn't care. He was free, well as free as you could get being cuffed to a wall.

The prince tried to get up but his leg wasn't working right. He didn't think that he had hurt himself that bad when he hit the creature. It was just bruised, he told himself over and over again like a mantra. God forbid if it was fractured. He'll be dead by the time the beast finishes him off. He hadn't feed in weeks and he knew that the brats gave him something to take the edge off his need but without his full take his wounds wouldn't heal as fast. Hell, he wasn't sure if they would heal at all.

Light crawled in the darkness to find a wall. It was safer to be close to a wall. He refused – even though he was hurt badly – to be a sitting duck waiting for the fox to eat him. He was better than that, smarter than that.

The vampire waited to hear the chain again. The thought of those heavy shackles that scraped against the hard pavement were enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

He waited…

And waited

And waited

There was nothing again. Light knew this was supposed to be the time for resting but it was unsettling. He was in complete darkness again.

* * *

"Onii-sama!" A little girl ran to big oak door but slowed down when she approached the doors that were slightly cracked. She just wanted to run into the room to tell her older brother but he'll get mad if she did that. So she just stood here waiting for her other elder brother to acknowledge her presence.

He would do that. The other vampire had a problem with noise. He hated it; if it was extra but tolerated it if it was necessary. Knocking, he deeded, was unnecessary. Though there was a problem with this system…her brother tends to ignore their presence.

"Onii-sama!" The doors opened wider on their own letting her in.

"You don't have to yell, I hear you." Sayu smiled and walked into the large room. The room was dark almost black. The only light was peeking through the closed curtains. Her brother was lying down on his favorite chair by his massive book collection looking at the ceiling. He had an almost dead glaze as he stare. It perturbed Sayu that her brother had such a stare. It was unnatural and frightening. He had on his western clothes with the long house coat that spilled onto the floor; a white formal shirt, with buttons undone, and his white pants.

The younger vampire thought it was very ironic the way her brothers acted. Both had very unique names and reason for it. Raito, spelled Tsuki for 'moon', was the only light you'll find in the dark of the night while Kira, not used in the Japanese sense but Gaelic, meant 'dark'. So Kira was the dead of the night while Raito was the moon that shined in the dark. Raito preferred to wear black and Kira loved to wear white. The room décor was one to match. Kira's room was dark as the black sky while Raito's was always illuminated by the light provided by the moon.

"Onii-sama, have you seen Nii-san" Kira looked at his younger sibling with one of boredom. Why was she so worried?

"He's probably in the garden." There has been a series of clear skies lately. Raito was a fan of the moon. He tends to think in the garden when the moon was out. It helped him think better.

"You think."

"Yes, now go." Sayu smiled and ran out the room forgetting her manners but Kira didn't care. He just wanted her to report back to him when she located his twin.

The vampire closed the doors without getting up from his seat. He could locate his other half if Raito would just let him have what he wanted. Why did his brother have to be so stubborn? Kira admired Raito's spirit but sometimes it could get irritating. He better be in that garden or he was going to have to find the golden vamp himself.

Kira walked to widow and stared out into the night. His parents gave them a lot of freedom so when Raito didn't come in the house they didn't worry. Two days have passed and Raito wasn't seen around the main estate. They had two smaller mansions in their territory so he could have spend the mornings in those houses. Raito wasn't the type of person to go unnoticed for some time. The golden vamp thrived on attention and played his cards of manipulation well but this was…unexpected.

"Onii-sama, Nii-san wasn't outside nor was he found in our other homes." The little girl looked like she had tears in her eyes. It wasn't surprising; Raito was her favorite after all.

"Don't worry, imouto, we'll find him." He put on a mask of sympathy. "Do Mother and Father know?" She shook her head; tears were falling freely on her face now. Weak.

"I'm going to break the news now." Her voice was breaking and it took all of Kira's will power not to shove her out of his presence; he instead pulled her close to him as he patted her hear in imitation of soothing protection.

"Everything going to be okay." He was lying through his teeth and he didn't give a damn. As long as she believed it he didn't care. "You are a brave girl, go tell mom and dad." She nodded before she gave him a hug and told him she loved him and ran out the door.

Kira closed the door walking to his bed. He sat down enjoying the couple of minutes of silences before it was broken.

"I thought it was a heartwarming sight." There was a presence sitting in his chair, reading a book. The book was upside down but Kira didn't feel like telling him.

He threw a freakish grin Kira's way. "Your brother is missing." It was a statement and Kira didn't bother to answer. He just laid down and stared at the ceiling. It was the same as before.

"I know where he's at." At this Kira turned his head slowly towards his bizarre guest. His hair fanned out messily on the bed but yet again the vampire didn't care. He stared at the eyes that held curiosity and mischief. The freakish grin only widens.

"Well?" The prince growled out. He shouldn't have to wait for information.

"Oh, my bad." He laughed which added to the prince irritation. "I thinks he's in the wolves' den." His guest stood up and walked over to him. He stopped at the foot of the vampire's bed and stared him down.

Kira wouldn't be out done by anyone. He glared at the shadowy figure and bared his teeth. The figure didn't back up, instead he came closer. The bed dipped under the extra weight. The vampire watched with guarded eyes as his guest crawled on top of him, staring him down.

"Tell me what you will do, Kira." The foreheads were touching and all the prince could see was those eyes staring at his.

* * *

_**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I was a little unsure on how to develop Kira's character. Then I thought him to be the type of person who goes hot to cold within seconds; someone controlling yet confusing at the same time. I personal think him mad and somewhat bipolar.**_

_**Anyway, I thank everyone who reviewed. Please do it again, I love to hear your feedback.**_

_**I just took two of my finales today. I happy that the easiest classes are done. [crying] Now I have the hardest classes to do. Why does chemistry have to be so hard!**_

_**Thank you for who wish me luck with my finals; 2 classes down 5 to go.**_

_**Update maybe on Saturday.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just passing through 4.03.10**_

* * *

**Chapter IV**

L had never met anyone more stubborn than the unconscious boy on the floor. The little vampire was smart but must have some masochist streak. It wasn't everyday that that someone would take on and challenge him. Granted the youth couldn't see him, it was still a stupid move.

L walked over to the boy, dragging the first aid kit with his tail. The boy was so small and couldn't even fend himself from the beast in the dark. He gave the wolf a hard kick but that did nothing but give the youth time to change positions. It seemed unlikely that this boy killed ten of his Lycan brethren, but looks were deceiving. He knew some vampires that can take on wolves and win.

He looked at the body from head to toe. L almost felt bad for the creature. He had roughed him up a little too much. The smell of blood filled his nostrils. Any other time it would have bothered him but today and this week it will be welcomed.

He crouched down to shed the boy's pants. Dark eyes glanced at the vampire's face. He was young and beautiful even if the blindfold covered most of his face. The creature had an angler face with sharp features. His hair was a mess but looked so pleasant. It was a reddish cinnamon with a layer of natural gloss. It looked soft to the touch. L's eyes moved down a bit to see the white fangs that poked out of his slightly open mouth. Even though the boy was unconscious, his body was still breathing hard.

The tail holding the first aid kit swiftly placed it in front of the shape shifter. Clawed hands careful peeled the pants to be greeted with a gruesome sight. The most of the leg had ugly bruises. Purple and blue were not the boy's best colors. Along the bruise was a cut on the tender flesh. It was opened and raw. The meat was swelling. These wounds wouldn't heal naturally.

The shape shifter had a choice: either help the boy or let him die for his sins against his brothers. A harsh sigh escaped his lips as he continued to help the vampire. Water would help clean the wound but L needed something stronger. The alcohol in the cellar next door would clean the wound but would also wake up the boy.

The wolf made up his mind and lowered his head until it was only centimeters from the injured leg. The smell of blood and flesh was stronger and made his mouth water. He didn't normally crave such things but this week it was different and he ignored it. He came closer to the russet vampire, making sure none of his weight wasn't on him and licked the opened wound. His thick saliva coated the injury and it didn't stop there. The long appendage surrounded by two rows of sharp teeth continued and covered the bruises the vamper had. It was a grotesque ability the shape shifter had but in situations like these he didn't care. L's fluids could heal most injuries. He only did this one other time but the person didn't make it.

L backed off the youth and began wrapping his leg. It would be fully healed when the boy wakes up and when that happens the questioning will begin. The shape shifter closed his mouth unconsciously tasting the remains of the vampire. The blood - that was splotched on and around the wound - was different than normal blood. He couldn't call it rich but it was thick with something. Extra metal or maybe it was the unique essence of the youth.

The swelled leg was wrapped and the other bruises were healing. The pants the boy was wearing wouldn't fit over the bandages. L hoped the russet wouldn't mind if he ripped the clothing. When the wolf was done he looked at the sculpted face again only to stare at the blind fold. It was obstructing the shape shifter's view of the beautiful face. With the looks and attitude of this vampire L would think this vampire to be sheltered, spoiled, and a compulsive liar.

Time would tell if his hypothesis was right.

Dark eyes looked back at the unconscious boy before retreating back to the darkest part of the cellar.

* * *

Light's head was pounding and his body was aching. There wasn't a part of him that he could honestly say did not hurt. He opened his eyes…he could open his eyes! The damn blind fold was ripped and laid on the ground. The vampire looked at his surroundings with a critical eye. There was a small candle lit by his side; illuminating his area. His eyes were tearing up from the sudden show of light but he didn't care. He could see and that's all that matter.

Light tried to move his leg. It was dull with pain but when he touched it he found it wasn't protected by his clothes. The pants leg was ripped up to his mid thigh. White bandages cover the sore areas. It was stiff but his life wasn't in danger. The cuffs that bound his hands together were replaced with soft leather that wasn't so harsh with the raw skin. His hair fell in his line of vision but Light found that he couldn't move his arms. They felt like they were filled with lead.

A soft thump echoed throughout the basement as the vampire let his head rest against the cool pavement of the wall. His hair fell directly in front of his eyes but he couldn't gather enough energy to care at the moment. He sighed and took a breath. It didn't help with the breathless sensation was creeping up throat.

"Did you heal me?" Light felt a little stupid asking this question to the beast of a creature with a possible two digit IQ. Shit, the monster tried to kill him. Why would it want to help him?

It was quite for a minute or two - Light couldn't tell – before a voice answered. The vampire didn't think he would get an answer but like his hair he didn't care.

"Are you well?"It had a deep bass with a calm undertone. Light could also hear that faint growl and an even fainter accent. It was Western, European, maybe he was British. When it came to sound little was hidden from the vampire's ears.

"Did you heal me?" There wasn't an immediate answer but Light was patient.

"Yes. Are you well?" A smile cracked on the vampire's chapped lips. A question for an answer and an answer for a question. Maybe this creature wasn't so dump.

"I was kidnapped, locked in a cellar with bounded hands, bruises and sores cover my body, and I am accused of a crime I did not comment. I'll say this is the highlight of my life." He paused for no reason. His head hurt so much. "Tell me, are you animal?"

"You are animal so I am animal." It was a fair answer but it didn't tell Light what exactly it was.

"Hmmm, why did you help me?" He tried to locate the voice but it took too much energy.

"What is your name?"

"Raito Yagami." It was an automatic respond.

"Light." It said this as a thought more than an address. Light could tell the creature was amused by his name.

"Answer my question." It was met to sound like a command but Light knew his voice was too sore to shout it out.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Yagami-san."

Light didn't care. He just closed his eyes and waited to wake up from this nightmare. He rather be with his dysfunctional family than be in this cellar with an unknown creature. His mind was getting lighter and his just wanted to go with it.

"I assure Yagami-san that this is not a dream. If you answer my questions with honesty then you might be let out within the next three days." Then the thought occurred to Light. He sat up with a start ignoring his muscles protest and glared at the unseen mass in the corner.

"How long have I've been out."

"Yagami-san should know that his hasn't been out since his arrival here." Light growled and let out of sonic pulse that could be felt through the thickest concrete. It broke up some of the floor and put cracks through walls. He'll make the whole foundation shake if that's what it took to get answers. "That was childish Yagami-san."

A chain was heard as it moved farther away from the prince. Light growl and moved forward a little, just on the edge of where the provided light ended. "You call me childish! You bastard, you're the one who did this to me. Now answer the fucking question!" Gone was his fatigue and pain, and it was quickly replaced with rage and anger. Light felt like he can take on the beast that had wounded his leg.

"Yagami-san is not feeling well if his is acting like this. Are you breathing fine?" The voice was still calm.

With the asked question running through Light's mind. He realized that he wasn't breathing fine. His felt restricted and trapped. Breathless. He felt as if he just ran a mile and he wasn't catching his much needed oxygen. The air that went in his nose and out his mouth made him feel hallow. It came in and went out. It serviced no purpose than to look normal. Humans breathed like this, so it would be to noticeable it he didn't breathe when he came in contract with humans.

Light fell to the ground trying to calm himself. His body curled in a fetal position automatically. The prince absently noticed the shadows the flicking flame casted. Gold eyes were too trained on the shadows to be aware of the footsteps coming to him or the chain that followed softly behind. It was when a large wrist came in front of his mouth that he actually noticed.

The vampire prince laid still as he stared at a source of blood supply. His eyes glowed brighter and his fangs extended. He didn't even turn around to face the creature that had antagonized him. He should just bite it out of spite and make the bastard bleed for what he did to him. It would be so easy to just reach out and bite down…hard. It would be quick like a viper's bite minus the venom.

"You want me to bite you?"He said quietly eyeing the long clawed hands. If this creature scratched him, it would do some fatal damage. The jagged nails looked to be about three inches long.

"No, I was just trying to get Yagami-san's attention. Now that I have it you can answer my questions and you can get what you desire when I am satisfied with your answers."

It was a dirty trick but Light could agree with the creature's method. He laid there waiting. The hand moved and was probably at the side of its owner. The prince didn't like to feel helpless and he didn't like being manipulated.

"Why was Yagami-san not in his own territory?"

Light thought about this. "I was walking. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, I think it's perfectly fine that Yagami-san went to get some exercise. I would lo–"

"Next question, we're not here for small talk." The prince said staring at the shadows.

"You are correct." Something shifted behind him. "Would Yagami-san know why his scent was over the victims?"

Truthful it could be a number of things. The shape shifters were territorial with their belongings and they were stingy with it too. Every shape shifter fear, his father told him, was that someone would get a hold of something of theirs and they would use it to track them. A scent was unique to every person but there were times when two or more people had the same scent. Wolves were supposed to be dump creatures. If you threw off the scent, then they couldn't find you. If a person had the same scent has you then it is likely you to take the fall for whatever they did. A scent was valuable and it could save you too. If your mate wanted you could both share the same scent.

Light knew that he and Kira had similar scents but there was a gap for some difference. The rest of his family was way too different for there to be any similarities. "I wouldn't know."

"Hm, that's disappointing." Light found himself staring at pale silver eyes. They were slightly disturbing because of the size of the pupil. It looked almost non-existing in the candle light. The prince concluded that this shape shifter was very sensitive to light. The pale eyes stood out greatly against the pitch black fur. This was a wolf; this was the wolf that had hurt him. It was a disappointment and a relief all in its own. The dark shape shifter was tall, around 6'9 to 7'0 feet tall. His body wasn't bulky but it was skinny and laced with wiry muscles. The wolf's tail was long and seemed to have a thick coat wrapped around it. If the height didn't make you rethink challenging this beast it was the eerily calculating silver eyes and the long jagged claws that were on each finger and toe.

"Would you mind if I took away the light, Yagami-san?" Truthfully Light would mind but he could see in the dark if the fire went out.

"If you must."

"Thank you. Honestly Yagami-kun the light was bothering me. How can Yagami-san not be affected by it?" The prince's eyes were sensitive to light but it wasn't to the point that it would be painful.

"My eyes aren't like yours." Light turned on his side and focused on where the candle was. The small flame had just flickered out. It looked natural but the prince knew the shape shifter did it. It made him wonder what kind of powers this beast had.

"Yagami-san has answered all of my questions for today."The chain moved behind him. "So I shall fill out my end of the bargain."

A medium plastic pouch landed on the ground in front of him. It was dark but he saw what it was. The pouch was filled with the red liquid Light yearned for every time he felt breathless. It wasn't anywhere near the amount that he would drink but it was enough for a taste. The vampire could feel his eyes burning. He refused to cry. He couldn't just grab the packet and drink. No, they bound his hands. It didn't bother him before but then again he didn't have the very thing he wanted right in front of him.

His throat felt tight, his hands itched, and his eyes burned shining brightly in the dark room. The prince scooted closer to the red liquid. He could feel his fangs poking out of his mouth, extending again. He latched on to the end with his teeth and carefully dragged it to his body. The sharp teeth punctured the thin barrier and the cold blood rushed in to his mouth. Light didn't care if he looked pathetic now. No shape shifter could understand what it felt like to be a vampire. Even as powerful and feared the vampire were, they had the biggest weakness. A starving vamp wasn't one to be liked. They would just blindly kill and drink to their heart content. If you didn't lose yourself in the final stage of starvation then you'll just die of suffocation. It was their curse and shape shifters were just so damn lucky. They didn't need blood to live; they craved it but didn't need it to survive.

What was it like to be born human and turned into an animal? What was it like to not want the liquid that gave life but to be born with an endless supply? The questions made Light turn green with envy. He was a prince, the next in line for the chairs of the council and the Omega, but even he as sometimes not fed on time. The vampire council had made rules for them to follow since they weren't the only creatures in this earth. The rules stated that vampires could get one kill per month, humans only; if you over killed then you'll have to be beaten by the disciplinarian of their territory.

Light faintly remember when his twin had over killed. He remembered seeing his other self walk towards his room with raw flesh and blood dripping from his shredded clothes. He was only a child then but counted as an adult. Those eyes had burned a hurt red as they stared at his gold ones. It was the only time his brother had gotten out of line but he was an example of why Light couldn't just drink any time he needed it.

"Do you need another one?" The deep voice interrupted the prince's thought.

"No." He really wanted another one but he knew that it would cost him something.

"Also to answer Yagami-san's question, you have been 'out' for three days. You will be stuck in here for another four." The chain was being dragged farther into the cellar. "Good night, little vampire."

* * *

**Sorry, I had to do something on Saturday but here it is. I hope everyone enjoyed. Please review, they make the authors happy and make them want to continue the story.**

**WLN**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi, just passing through 4.03.10**_

* * *

**Chapter V**

"Kira, Kira, Kira." It was that singsong voice that made the vampire want to bash his guest in the head. He didn't know why he tolerated the barbarian. The chanting continued and those eyes watched his with flashing mischief.

The crimson vampire felt arms encircle him from behind and a warm heat wrapped around his neck. It would have been pleasant if he didn't know who the person behind him was. He didn't shrug them off or curse him for his manners. Kira just sat on the floor and continued the drawing.

A circle then a triangle. A line through the center. A four point star in the corner.

Kira repeated the instructions in his head as he let his fingers glide on his floor. Not a drop of the red paint was on his pure white clothes. He focuses on the symbols and lines and not on the person behind him. His guest was nuzzling his neck but the vampire said nothing.

"Where is your Light, Kira?" He was taunting him but Kira acted as if he couldn't tell.

"In the dark." A line then a square.

"Your pictures are pretty but I can think of better ways to waist the wonderful substance on your hands." The arm around the vampire's waist moved to the bowl of dark red liquid and dipped one finger in. Once the pale hand was coated with it his guest brought it to his lips and licked it off. "Where'd you get it?"

Kira glanced over his shoulder to look at big red eyes. They were glowing with hot intensity and the thin lips were put in a smile. "I got it from my cousins." He began painting again. "They are always willing to help their vampire kin."

"I'm jealous; Kira doesn't smirk like that when he talks about me." Weight was felt on Kira's shoulder. He didn't look up but he knew Ryuzaki was resting his head on his shoulder. The dark mass of black hair tickled his neck but the vampire showed no sign of it.

"That is because you would not just give me blood without me paying for it somehow." The vampire traced the symbols one last time before taking his finger and nicking it with his enlarged canines. A small droplet of blood gathered at the sight. It formed a perfect liquid ball of red. His hazel-crimson eyes watched as the droplet fell in the center of his drawings.

The lines, symbols, and letters lit up the room in a mixture of red and orange lights. Kira felt himself go slack against the raven. His lids were heavy and his breathing slowed. The arms around his waist hugged him tighter. "Watch me." The red eyes glowed with lazy intensity as he looked at the wide eyes studying him.

"Always and forever little Kira."

The dark prince felt his eyes close and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Are we going to begin your questioning now?" Light asked looking in the shadows of the dark cellar. It made him wonder how big this place was. The chain that the shape shifter dragged around seemed endless and never went taut. The prince wanted to ask this question.

"If Yagami-san is feeling up to the challenge, then we shall begin." The heavy metal was a familiar tune the vampire came to know.

"Why do you wear that chain?" It sounded like a child's question but Light didn't know how to phrase it better.

"The chain…is for safety reasons." The voice – Light knew he could add a body to the voice but the darkness took away – said.

"Your safety or mine?"

"Lycan, how would you kill a Lycan, Yagami-san?" Not only was it a trick question but it was also a sign that the wolf was ignoring his question.

"I don't know how to kill a Lycan." Light said quickly and began to think about all the myths on how to kill a shape shifter.

Human believed silver could kill a werewolf. It wasn't entirely true. The precious transition metal didn't have magical powers that the sorcerers and alchemists believed it had but it had the highest electric and thermal conductivity. The silver would just serve as a link to the attacker and the defender. Whoever held the silver, their electrical current would connect to the wolves'. It just so happen that electricity could really fuck up the shape shifter's powers; that's in concluding the ability to change in to their animal form. It was why the shape shifters tend to stay away from open sockets, open wires and tasers.

While a dagger to the heart could kill just about anything it didn't have to be made of anything specific. Bow and arrow was the same.

"How did the Lycans die?" The prince asked not really expecting an answer. To take down one wolf was hard but killing ten was some sort of achievement.

"I would say heart attack but that wouldn't be accurate." The chain moved closer to the vampire. "I can say that there were no marks on each of the victims."

Light thought about this. None of the victims had marks or a sign of damage but then again that was externally. What about internally? The vampire thought about all the variables in the equation. Was a spell casted? The wolf said that no marks so no puncture wounds that a vampire could have given.

"Why would your answer be invalid?" Light knew he was the main suspect and that he was pushing his limits but the wolf was lost in thought. Might as well help bounce ideas of that thick furry head and clear his name.

The chain danced closer to him and into his field of vision. The golden vamp saw the heavy metal chain but it was being dragged by an invisible body. He saw nothing. No thick pitch black fur, no eerie silver eyes, no long talon like claws. It was just nothing. Was this the reason Light couldn't see this creature from the beginning? It was like air occupied the space. No vibrations other than the chain that came to Light.

"_Is Yagami-san surprised?" _A voice wasn't heard any more. It was like a feeling or something that could be counted as his thoughts. Light knew his didn't just think that so he looked at the chain then up to where he would think those eyes would be watching him.

"Maybe, maybe not." The prince replied not trying to move his body. "You are wolf and you appear older than the whelps upstairs. As you get older you gain more power, right? So you have the ability to disappear, what else can you do?"

"_Nothing, something, everything." _

Just as Light was about to ask another question he felt something sharp touching his neckline, right in the center. It traveled up slowly making the vampire tilt his head upward. Another sharp object wandered to his hairline. Gold eyes refused to react to this. He just stared at the darkness above. It wasn't until he felt his hair move by an invisible force that he knew something was up. The harsh warm breathe came near his neck and moved lower to his chest. It was quick and unexpected.

The wolf pulled some strands out his hair making the prince yelp in surprise. He would touch the spot where the stinging was coming from but the leather prevented that.

Glaring gold met apathetic silver. The body appeared in front of him now, kneeling at his level. The wolf, because of his monstrous height, was hunched over. One of the hands was in his face presenting the hair that was just stolen from him, while the other as resting at the shape shifter's side.

"Was that necessary?"

"Does Yagami-san know that he bares two different scents today?" Before Light could reply the wolf continued. "His hair and skin smells different than his clothes. Care to give your hypothesis?"

"I have not one, which do you think is mine?" The prince asked studying the face of his interrogator. The creature was different than the others. The silver eyes showed much bigger pupils today from the absent of light. It was bigger that what was normal. On a human face those eyes would a human look child like.

"Do you share your scent with your mate?"

"I don't have a mate." A clawed hand went to his neck again and pulled back the collar of his black shirt a little.

"Have you been bitten before?" Light didn't respond as he stared at the eyes so close to his.

"I'll take that as a yes, but then that would lead to the question 'by whom' and I expect you wouldn't answer that question like the previous one." The shape shifter gave Light – what he suspected – a small smile. The four abnormally large canines poked from under his lips.

"You never answered my question."

"And what question was that Yagami-san?" The prince tried not to show his irritation as he repeated his question to the large creature. "Oh, that. Their body functions seemed to have stopped."

"Do you think it could have been a witch?"

"That's enough questions for today, Yagami-san." The thick tail appeared in Light's vision. The familiar red filled pouch was handed to him. Light felt the burning in his chest and instinctively opened his opened his mouth to receive it. His fangs ripped a hole in the bag and the liquid dripped into his mouth. The vampire's tongue lapped it up, eager for every drop.

"You know," The silver eye stared at him. "Yagami-san is the most bat like vampire I've have ever come across in centuries."

Light heard him but wasn't listening. He focused on the blood and keeping the pouch from falling out his mouth. It was strange. This blood didn't have a particular taste. There was the copper and metallic taste that was always there but it didn't have the unique taste of the donor. When the prince sucked the last of the blood and opened his mouth. The thin bag fell to the ground without a noise.

"Where do you get your supply?"

"Was it not to you tast–"

"No, it's not that. It's just that it had no…life." Light didn't know how to say it. Any other vampire would know what he was talking about but he didn't know if a shape shifter could understand

"No life?"

"Uh, have you ever drunk blood before?" The prince wonder if compare and contrast could help him.

"Yes and no." Those eyes weren't letting anything up. "It was a taste not drinking."

"What did you get when you tasted that person?" Light leaned forward.

"Metals and the person's flavor."

"So you do get it." Light smiled in spite of himself. He leaned back again till his head came in contact with the cold wall.

"I suppose…but to answer Yagami-san's question the blood you receive is sterilized. Some vampires get intoxicated from certain donors. To prevent vampires from seeking out that certain donor's blood we sterilized it to the point where it seems as if the blood didn't come from a body."

So sterilized blood…

The vampire didn't like it. He wanted warm blood. Something living. His gold eyes looked at the silver ones in wonder. What would the wolf do if he bit him? Would he beat the shit out of him or would he keep him longer because of his misconduct?

"I advice Yagami-san stops fantasizing about my blood." The hunched creature stood to full height and walked back into the darkness.

It was quiet for some time until Light spoke out. "What do I call you?" He realized that he didn't know what to call the other.

The wolf was quiet on his end and Light knew that for this individual that information rarely came willingly. Light waited studying the cracked patterns on the floor. He saw several triangles and lines.

"You may call me Ryuzaki." Light was staring at the strange patterns but that name sounded familiar. He's heard it before.

"You call yourself Ryuzaki and yet you are a foreigner."

"Ah, I am very impressed with Yagami-san's ears. Yagami-san's pitch identification is simply amazing."

Light blinked at the praise. What was he to say to that? "Thank you?"

It was quiet again and Light so how felt the need to stare at the floor and it patterns. It was hypnotizing. The patterns where sucking him in. His head felt light and his vision blurred.

He only felt like this when Kira was trying to contact him. It worked only once and that was when they were kids. Kira was a strange child; always wanted to be close to him. When they were barely eight, Light remembered that the crimson vampire would hold his hand where ever they went. No one found this strange for the simple fact that they were twins and twins were suppose to be dependent on each other. Everyone thought that the two young princes were the most adorable thing around their castle. His mother was very proud of them then. With every praise that was sent their way their mother's smile grew.

When Kira was discovering his powers he unconsciously opened a link between them. It was stronger whenever they were close or had each other's blood. It was fun for a while with the private conversations they would have at the dinner table. No one objected to the ill table conversations or their creepy way of knowing what the other was going to say before they said it. People just assumed that it was twin intuition but they were wrong.

At ten the dark vampire came to Light asking if they could strengthen their 'bond' so that it would be strong even when they were separated, all it required was a daily blood swap. Light refused to drink his brother's blood. It was way too intimated for the golden vampire. He occasionally allowed Kira to drink some of his blood but that was a mistake. He should have seen Kira's blood lust at that age.

When Light became twelve he distanced himself from his reflection in hopes of breaking their link. It loosened to a point where they couldn't tell what the other was thinking or feeling. It was a giant relief for Light but then he found out that his brother was trying to revive the bond they made. It failed every time when he was awake or asleep but then there was that one time when the moon prince was seduced by sleep and would fall unconscious. It was scary that his brother entered into his dream that night trying to persuade him to give him some more blood.

He had that feeling now. His body rejected his demands to stay awake. The patterns on floor glowed orange and red. Symbols glowed brighter as words appeared. His brother's voice was in his head.

"_Tsuki, why aren't you home? Don't you know that Mother and Father are worried about you? Baby Sayu's in tears because of your unexpected absence." _

"_Get out my head." Light opened his eyes to see a different place than the dark cellar. It was dark but luxurious at the same time. Since Kira initiated this then he must be whatever fantasy world he picked. Though Light admitted to himself it looked a lot like the dark prince's bed room._

"_That's rude, Tsuki." Light looked up at his reflection. He was sitting on his big oversized bed looking nice and neat. _

_It sometimes scared Light how closely he and his twin looked alike. In the link the only difference was their coloring. Like now, Kira had his dark crimson eyes trained on him while his bright red hair framed his pale face perfectly. In the real world there was virtually no difference between them. Their hair was the shiny russet and the skin was the rare tan. If you looked closely you could see the different hues that colored their eyes. Light had more gold in his hazel eyes while Kira had red dancing in his mahogany orbs. _

"_What's rude is you invading my privacy." Light said sitting up on the floor. His hands were free here and he felt the plush carpet underneath his hands._

_Hard red eyes gave his body a one over before softening. "Who hurt, Tsuki?" Kira got up from his spot and walked over to Light. A cold hand touched his cheek. "You really are in the wolves' den." The dark prince touched his leg where the bruises where beginning to disappear. _

"_Why did you do this?" Light said wanting to push his brother away but reframed._

"_I wanted to see if Tsuki was okay." _

"_Liar, what do you want?" The vampire stood up; secretly happy that he didn't feel any pain in this realm. _

"_I wanted to see if Raito was okay." Kira dropped his act but smiled act at his brother. "I wanted to know your location, Raito, if that so bad?" _

"_Yes, when you force me to sleep and communicate to you." The prince replied and walked to the door at the end of the room. _

"_So you're telling me that if you willing did this, you would want to talk to me." The crimson vampire sat smirking on the floor. His eyes held amusement and a bit of concern._

_When it came to emotions Light could read his twin better than anyone else. That was twin intuition. He knew that his brother was a fabulous liar and actor but it couldn't fool him._

"_I won't answer such a question." Light twisted the bronzed doorknob. _

"_Before you go," Gold eyes looked back to see his other self looking at the ceiling. "How long will you be in interrogation?"_

"_He said something like three days, it maybe two now." The vampire was so drained from the link that he didn't care that his brother picked at his memories._

"_Okay, I know that they won't keep you long because just your scent isn't enough evidence." Light stared at his twin and opened up the door._

"Is Yagami-san okay? You fainted awhile ago." The prince looked at slightly worried silver eyes.

"I'm fine, Ryuzaki. It's just my blood."

Okay, wow. Thank you guys for reviewing, you all are the best! Uh…I wanted to make Kira child like with Light but standoffish with everyone else. The twin thing now that I read it over seems kind of creepy. Does anyone else think so?

It's funny to see people actually enjoying such backwards plot. Having the ending as a prologue, (well I'm not sure if the prologue will be the exact ending). You know how it ends you just want to know how it got there.

* * *

**_Okay, wow. Thank you guys for reviewing, you all are the best! Uh…I wanted to make Kira child like with Light but standoffish with everyone else. The twin thing now that I read it over seems kind of creepy. Does anyone else think so?_**

**_It's funny to see people actually enjoying such backwards plot. Having the ending as a prologue, (well I'm not sure if the prologue will be the exact ending). You know how it ends you just want to know how it got there._**

**_Please review,_**

**_WLN_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey, just the same. Passing through 4.04.10**_

* * *

**Chapter VI**

"How do you think he's holding up?" Sharp blue eyes looked at the shaggy reddish brown hair. The yellow goggles were placed firmly on top of his head revealing exotic green eyes.

Mello liked the dark wolf's eyes. There was something about them. Maybe it was the soulful colors that blended together to make such a beautiful green, maybe it was the expressions that ran through them. Mello took a bite of his chocolate bar and concluded that it was the sly easy-going genius that was hidden deep within those rich emerald eyes.

"I don't know." Matt said not caring to be under such close scrutinizing from the blonde. "L's methods are one I could never fathom."

"No, I'm saying do you think L would beat the little blood sucking fucker to answer our fucking questions." The blonde said flaring his hands and candy bar aggressively to add effect.

Matt repeatedly pressed the B button while holding the L and R buttons. He quickly glanced at his friend to show that he was paying attention. "Language Mel, language. Plus if - I'm right – I know that the vampire is older than you by…what decades maybe even a century."

Mello just stared at the strange brunette as he played his game. "Matt, you're doing it again." The blonde passed a playful glare at his friend before taking another bite.

"What…being smart?"

"Yeah." A moment passed and the only sounds were the game consoled that was in the other wolf's hands. Blue eyes surveyed the room they were in. It was their old room from when they were pups. Roger let them stay because of their duties as a guardian and also because of the positions in becoming the next representative if L steps down from his giant role in the Omega. "I'm bored."

"Entertain yourself." Matt dared not look up from his game but he sensed that the blonde was thinking over his suggestion. The darker wolf never really cared if his friend brushed off is advice but it was when the blonde considered it was when he begin to worry.

"Okay." Just like that the leather clad shape shifter walked out the room. The goggled teen had a choice either go and follow the hot tempered blonde or sit here and enjoy finishing the rest of his game. His deep emerald eyes stared at the door then at his game.

"Damn." Matt got up tucking his game in his arm hoister and left to go after the blonde. An unlit cigarette poked out of his mouth as he walked down the halls.

The wolf passed up the living quarters and walked into one of the large living rooms. Not many kids were in here but the ones who was were watching TV and playing games. Matt didn't see the blonde as he looked around. He kept walking until he got to the library. The guardian could hear some voices so he walked through the glass doors.

"I wasn't talking to you, pussy cat." Matt peered around the book shelves to see the blonde sitting on the table talking…or arguing – whichever one – with Whammy's two most bizarre students.

The one sitting on the floor with his body bent in an unnatural fashion was Near, the white Bengal tiger. He was slightly albino with his long wavy white hair that seem to make curls, pale translucent skin, and pure white pajama like clothes. He was quiet and mostly apathetic towards everyone with the exceptions of a few people.

Near was different from most shape shifters. He didn't transform like him and Mello. When the albino changed it seemed that he had the option of turning into a werecat or an actual white Bengal tiger. This only happened to a select few. It met that they had strong magic abilities.

But sadly the same couldn't be said for Near's companion. The girl was also quiet but it was for an entirely different reason. She sat on the floor with the albino. She sat with one knee bent with the other stretched out, her back was resting against the massive book shelve behind her. She was called 'Blue' for her dazzling pendant she always wore. Blue had long waist length red wine color hair with sly lavender eyes. She could be described as pretty but the wolf couldn't view her in such a way. You had to be careful with that kind of girl.

"Then who were you talking to Mello? Blue wouldn't talk to you, my toys don't talk, and I'm the only one here responding to you. So wouldn't you say that you're talking to me?" Near's voice was soft as he spoke. His wide over dilalated eyes stared at the little toy soldiers that moved on their own.

Matt walked slowly towards the group. He saw Mello getting worked up on what the albino said. Why did the blonde torture himself so? He knew the blonde wolf didn't like Near or Blue so why did he seek amusement from those two when they're just going to get him mad.

"You know what fucking pussy cat that's why I'm a guardian and you're not." Such a childish statement. "I get to make cool arrest just like L. Why some days ago we caught the vampire who killed the Lycans." Mello had his arms crossed, his chest out, and the overall gloating expression presented on his face. "What did you do Near? Just sit down with your mute friend and play with toys?"

A loud hissing sound came from the girl but Matt saw that her mouth wasn't open. The red head was offended and she was showing her displeasure fully by glaring heatedly at the blonde.

"I prefer that you didn't insult Blue." The little soldiers dropped to the ground and the toy train by the albino came to life. "She doesn't like it. And to comment on the deaths of the wolves I think that you need to stop following your nose and actually investigate."

"Before you say something Mello you really should think about what he's saying." Matt came to the blonde's side to make sure he didn't jump the tiger. Even though Near young he is still a theat.

Mello looked at the odd duo closely and narrowed his eyes on the red head. She had a faint smirk on her lips and her lavender eyes hid something. His blue eyes looked at the green ones. Matt wanted him to leave the two. Well, hell, if he wanted him to do that then he should stop throwing suggesting around like he wasn't going to do them. He said that he was bored and as much as hated to admit the albino was sort of interesting.

"Whatever."

Sly eyes watched as the two wolves walked away. The blonde one, Mello, flipped the bird as if to say that he didn't give a damn that she was watching them. She turned her eyes on the icy blue ones that could pass as a cool gray. The pupils looked almost normal in the lighting of the room.

"It's sad that people think dogs are smarter." Near was looking at her now. His pale hand was twirling the curly hair ever so slightly.

"Well in some cases dogs would be smarter but like all things nothing is absolute. Are you offended?" Blue asked looking at her only friend. He was a tiger and some what younger than her. He was completely apathetic towards most things and he wasn't affected by her. She could speak freely.

"No, not really." He stood up and began walking to the upper level of the Whammy House. His white pajamas dragged on the floor. "Couldn't care less."

Blue stood as well and followed. Her dark purple yukata, which was tied loosely on her form, also dragged behind her as well. Her cerulean pendant shone brightly in the dimly lit lights. "What of your toys?" As the words left her mouth, lavender eyes saw as the little toy soldiers and train marched behind them.

The shape shifter walked up the stairs with inhuman grace and accuracy. The white hair was slowly winding around his thin fingers. He sat down in the middle of the floor with his body lying down. It was going to be the last day of clear skies. Near found himself missing it already. He'd enjoy the late nights up on the roof. Pale blue eyes stared at the pinkish red sky. The sun was almost down.

Near felt the familiar presence of his friend. She wouldn't part take in celebration of the moon. The albino admitted that it was rare for him to do this but Roger said he should always improve his skills. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Red hair spilled over as it rested on pure white fur. Her hand glided over the silk. "Enjoy it while it last, Nate."

* * *

"Today's my last day, right?" Light asked looking at the small candle that was once again lit. The fire had came on suddenly and the vampire could feel the water buildup in his eyes.

"Yagami-san is right but today he will not be questioned as the main suspect. As he can see the restrictions on him has changed." Light looked at where he though the leather bound his hand but was pleasantly surprised that he had some kind of freedom. Each of his wrists where chained to the floor giving his hand some type of mobility. Light wonder how far the chain could go.

"I will not be question as suspect but as…"

"An equal." Gold eyes couldn't locate the chain but he was sure it was moving. "Yagami-kun as a brilliant mind and reason and I will find him a beneficial for this case. Keep in mind that Yagami-kun is still suspected of murder.

Light acted as if he wasn't affected by the fact that the wolf changed the san to kun. They weren't closer it was just that…he didn't know. The vampire could say that he did not know what was running through the wolf's head.

Something shifted through the darkness. The candle light held up which made the prince wondered if that was the reason the shape shifter was at bay. Didn't he say his eyes were sensitive to light? An object, something closed, was tossed to the golden prince.

Light caught it effortlessly in with his separated hands. It was a reflex. He caught it without looking and his fingers traveled over the object inspecting it with touch. The cover was tin but the inside was thick. Papers? Light looked down at the pale yellow file. The candle allowed him to see the material inside.

They were notes scribbled in strange hand writing. It was childish, small, and italicized. Light looked at every page reading it in record breaking speed. Some were thoughts and theories about the case and others where basic information about each of the ten victims. Hair color, eye color, date of birth, occupation, ranking the list went on. Gold eyes scanned the report.

"You want me to help you solve this case even if I am the main suspect?"

"Yes, since this is Yagami-kun's last day I thought he would appreciate some good news." The candle flickered off and darkness was casted over Light. The vampire was staring at the massive hunched wiry body in the dark. Ryuzaki walked towards him in slow graceful steps. The long claws barely made any noise on the concrete ground. The chain was the only loud thing in his ears.

"How are you feeling today, Yagami-kun?" Light looked down at his lap to see his ripped pants leg. The wound was completely healed and there wasn't any more soreness but the vampire knew the shape shifter wasn't talking about that.

"Fine." He didn't want to think about Kira now.

"Yagami-kun was in a daze yesterday and then fell unconscious. I hardly think he is fine." The prince felt the fur brush against his arms. The fur was soft and ticklish.

"I can assure you, Ryuzaki that I am in good health." The vampire said as the wolf swopped down lowering his head until it was next to the tan neck.

"Yagami-kun shouldn't lie." The warm breath washed over his neck and Light willed himself not to shiver. "You bare one scent today. Did Yagami-kun know this?" Gold eyes looked at Ryuzaki. The wolf was too close to the vampire and it worried the prince. Would he know about yesterday's event?

"I blacked out. That's nothing new; in fact that's all that I have been doing is falling unconscious and waking up. Why should this particular one concern you?"

Ryuzaki didn't move but he moved his head at an angle where it was facing Light. The silver coloring was barely seen. The pupils were over dilated. "I didn't think Yagami-kun would feel offended or defensive by a simple token of my concern."

Light went stiff when he felt a tongue on his face. It wasn't rough like domesticated dog's but it was strong and long. The vampire felt nervous he didn't look at the wolf as he licked his cheek then traveled down his neck.

"_Tell me what happened before you fell unconscious, Yagami-kun."_ The voice didn't have the rough quality to it. It was very pleasant and had a soothing quality. The baritone was so calm and hypnotizing.

"You were questioning me."The tongue moved going to his pulse and the vampire swore his breath hitched. Something wasn't right.

"_After that. Yagami-kun fell in a daze. What made him go to that stage?" _Light tried to think…tried to lie but something kept him from doing so. It was like trying to get out of bed but the thick warm covers seduced you to sink deeper into them. He wanted to get out. The vampire tried to move his arms but it didn't seem to work. Was his body against him? "_Answer, Raito-kun." _

"You're a bastard." It was so hard to force those words out. Was this how his victims felt when he preformed this on them? Feeling trapped and helpless as he came to take what he wanted from them.

The wet appendage came up to his face and retreated. "I guess Yagami-kun is too smart for his own good." The wolf backed away from him but something in the vampire churned.

"Mind control, hypnosis, but I wasn't looking at you." The wall was cool on his heated skin. The prince hoped that Ryuzaki couldn't read his state right now.

"Yagami-kun doesn't have to look at me to fall under my spell. He uses that method because it is to his advantage." The chain was close but the distance between them was great. "Touch, voice and eyes can lie to us." The silver eyes across the room had slight glint in them as they watched the vampire in amusement. "So I guess I'll have to watch out for the gold orbs that Yagami-kun calls eyes. They can be very dangerous if he uses them properly."

Light was puzzled over this discovery. He used his eyes but they weren't **that** dangerous. Kira's eyes were death incarnated. His psychic powers were dangerous. The golden vampire discovered his powers before his brother and the other was fascinated that Light could control others' minds. The body was harder to influence but it could be done. Kira on the other hand could control others' bodies with little thought the problem came in where their mind would protest while he controlled them.

If they were to ever combine their powers it would be hell on earth.

"Does Yagami-kun see what I see?" Light nodded his head understanding but not fully understanding. "Good." The blood pocket was thrown his way and he caught it. He didn't have a reaction this time. The blood was bland but it was all he had.

He poked two holes in the plastic and began sucking the liquid out.

He couldn't wait to leave this place. He would curse the stupid guardians who brought him here. He should try to beat the wolf in front of him for making his days in here a living hell. He could trick the grown wolf like he did him and drink his blood in spite. Yeah, that last one was more appealing to him than the others.

The prince could feel his body reacting to the image. His eyes burned bright and his teeth enlarged. He wondered what kind of blood this wolf had. Was it strong like shape shifter? Would it have a particular taste? Would he become addict to his blood? The questions ran though his head.

He didn't even know that he was moving into the darker parts of the cellar. His body was acting on its own and he didn't care. He made no move in stopping it. His feet led him to the giant creature. The chain wasn't moving so was Ryuzaki going to stop him? The signs were obvious and dangerous. The glowing eyes, the bloodlust that must be in them.

Light's body didn't feel weak. He was just staring at the beast in front of him. Those silver eyes were unreadable but the prince didn't care. He stared at them. An echo bounced off the wall as the prince let his knees drop to the floor. The chain that was wrapped around his wrist didn't go taut, yet so he still had room to move. His russet hair fell into his vision as his crawled to the still shape shifter.

Soft fur made contract with his hand. The muscles under his palm were absolutely still. Light took this as a sign to go on. The chain that shackled the beast's ankle was cold and dead. That alone should have shaken the vampire from his stupor but it wasn't enough. He crawled into Ryuzaki's lap still staring at the blank silver eyes. Did the wolf understand the need to taste the essences of one's blood? You can't feed a vampire sterile blood and not expect them to come after your blood.

Tan hands grabbed onto the large wrist and stunk his teeth into the vein. The body above him shook from shock but Light paid him no mind. He sucked, licked and nipped at the wrist. The wolf's blood was addicting. It tasted sweet like a high sugar intake.

Light stayed attached to the wrist for some time. It was until the vampire felt his eyelids grow heavy that he let go. His mind was foggy but in a good way.

"I think it's time for Yagami-kun to go home."

* * *

**_Wow, who was expecting that? I wasn't. Thank you for all who reviewed, please do it again. It is fun to see what people think of this. Is it taboo for a vampire to like a wolf?_**

**_I wanted to do something different with the Whammy's students. Near as a tiger seemed kind of weird to me but then I was rereading one of my favorite books from my favorite series and the character Wren who if a hybrid big cat had a motto and it made me think of Near for some reason__. __"The tiger lies low not from fear, but for aim." _**

**_What do you all think of Blue? Can you guess what she is?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Passing through, taking a long time getting there. 4.04.10_**

* * *

**Chapter VII**

Light felt his head reel. His body felt like dead weight; the vampire couldn't move his arms or legs. What happened? Where was he? Questions ran through his head unanswered. The prince tried to remember what happened to him but his head would begin to pound fiercely as he peered through the fog.

His hair was shifting. It was like it was deliberately being moved around. It was a hand. He knew it because he could feel the edge of the finger tips brushing his forehead. It was like this for some minutes. Just him laying here with the stranger weaving and stroking his hair like it was fur. It wasn't until Light found the strength to open his eyes did the hand stopped, smoothing his hair out before returning to the owner.

"Is Tsuki awake?" There was a warm breath against his neck as those words left the unmistakable owner's mouth.

The vampire opened his gold eyes slowly to be greeted by a mirror but the only thing that broke the reflection were those reddish mahogany eyes that stared back at his own. It was disturbing to wake up to your alter self staring right at you. Light didn't withhold his feelings on this situation but let them flow to the point an idiot could tell he was not amused right now.

Kira was laying on his side facing him in an almost relaxed fashion. It looked as if he was suppose to be there. Gold eyes took a quick glance down to see that the other body was laying on top on this crisp white covers while he laid underneath. The golden vampire took note that the white sheets could have matched the dark prince's white clothes.

"What happened?" He broke the silence sitting up in the bed. It was terrible mistake because of his damn headache. The vampire didn't show it though. He was unconsciously trying to shove his twin away without the other noticing.

"You're in our east manor in the families' infirmary." The other prince sat in the chair beside the bed Light slept in. He wasn't close to him anymore but the other vampire was still near him and that was still too close for the gold vampire's comfort.

"What happened to me, Yoru?" Gold eyes stared at red looking for some type of reaction for saying the prince's childhood nickname. It was cute when they were younger –for awhile –and people adored it but no one understood its meaning. The bond between the night and the moon could never be separated even if the moon hid. It was still a part of the night and that was dangerous.

"Well when Tsuki, says it like that then I'll have to answer." Before Kira could add to his explain little footsteps were heard running through the long hallway.

"Onii-sama, Nii-san! Onii-sama and Nii-san!" The door opened with – what seemed to be for the young girl – a great push. She was dressed in her short yellow kimono with her dark brown hair in pig tails. She looked like a little eleven year old girl.

The little vampire climbed on the sick bed with her big brother. She took in his appearance from head to waist. His unique tan skin was slightly paler than normal. The russet hair was not as neat. His clothes weren't in the best of shape but his eyes were the same hazel gold. Sayu felt tears trying to break through but she held the in. "Nii-san, I missed you."

Light was confused. She missed him? Where had he been to make his sister cry? She was usually strong, smiling, and energetic young girl. What happened?

"Mother and Father have been so worried." She was hugging him around his neck with her small arms. The moon prince was in such shock that he just hugged her back. Her body was shaking letting him know that she was sobbing.

"I'm right here." Light felt heavy again and his eyes closed.

"Nii-san?" Sayu asked pulling back from the cool skin. Her brother was sleeping. His russet hair fell softly in front of his eyes.

"Imouto, why don't you go get mom and dad." Kira gave his sister a small smile before getting up. The golden prince had fallen asleep out of exhaustion. His blood count was a little below normal.

"Okay." She jumped out the bed and ran out the door.

The dark prince sighed and walked out the door as well. The manor was empty except for the few guards standing around. It was morning but every curtain was closed to block out the harmful rays. The sun didn't make them spontaneously combust like most humans believe but it was harmful. Vampire skin had no protection from the sun's rays whatsoever. If a vampire were to go out when the sun was at its peak their skin would burn without the proper protection. Thin clothes wouldn't do it. They would have to dress in heavy dark material like you would in the desert.

Raito and him had some type of favor over light because with their tan skin they were able to with stand the harmful rays longer than a regular vamp.

"How is Kira-kun doing this fine morning?" A mass of raven hair blocked his vision as he tried to walk forth. The hunched figure immediately attached himself to the prince. Ryuzaki stood straighter towering over the prince by some inches. His pale arm wrapped around his waist and Kira felt the warm breath as lips brushed against his ear. Why did he have to be like this? The prince was in no mood for his foolish games. "I did as you asked so why don't you look happy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Red hazel glared at crimson red. A smile cracked on that pale face showing sharp teeth. How did he ever get a hold of this creature; this rare ancient creature?

"You are upset about something." The vampire didn't lift a finger as he pushed the reptilian aside walking passed him.

"I am not upset, I'm just royally pissed. Damn wolf." The vampire was glaring at the wall. "Go get what I need and come back." Kira turned to look over his shoulder at the hunched hybrid. "Don't let him see you"

Light woke up again, this time no one was in the room. The curtain were still pulled over the windows but the vampire didn't see the solar rays trying to peak in.

The prince sat up and looked around the room. The thick cover bunched around his waist. The room was white, pure and immaculately white. It made his stomach churn in an unpleasant way because it reminded him of his twin. His twin…where was the other vampire that would hover and cling to him every chance he got? No one was in the room and he didn't feel him in the house. The invisible link they shared has been dampened by distance. It was relief.

Light pulled the covers off and got out of the sick bed. The cold tiled floor was no different than his natural body tempter. He walked to the thick curtains blocking the windows and peeked outside. The sun was setting. How long had he been asleep? His head wasn't hurting anymore so it could have been awhile.

Slightly tanned hands gripped the thick material of the curtains and pushed them way so that the orange and pink light filled the room. The prince didn't know why but he just sat on the cold tiled floor with his knees to his chest watching the sun go down. There was something enchanting about it.

He sat there for a while just thinking. Earlier today his sister said she missed him and his twin wasn't obsessive as usual. His twin said that his was in their East manor. It has been some time that he had been here but he knew where things were. Light stood up from his crouch and walked out the door. The hallways were dark with little light. No one was virtually around but the prince knew that their standard guards were around…somewhere.

He walked the hall with ease and grace. The temperature was a little cooler in the halls than the cold infirmary. It didn't matter he continued to walk the dead halls. He passed up rooms, pictures, decorations, and some furniture. He stopped at what he remembered to be his bedroom. Light pushed opened the door and closed it once his feet came in contact with the plush carpet. Everything was in order and everything was clear. He should thank the maids when he was done with his shower. His books were in line on the shelf. His table was off to the side next to the wall with his reading lamp. The antique music player that his father passed down to him was on the same table. Two large windows were in the middle of the wall so that he could get maximum moonlight at night. His bed and dresser were next to each other placed in the middle of the room.

The vampire walked in to the connected bathroom, quickly turning on the hot water. As the water began to fill the tub his reflection became apparent. His hair was a mess, his face was covered in dark smudges, his prided tan skin was paler, and his clothes were torn and ripped. They didn't have the decency to clean him before putting him to bed? Maybe they were trying to respect his privacy

Light began shedding his clothes pausing at his leg. The pants leg was ripped showing his thigh but that's not what got him it was the bandages that wrapped around the appendage. The vampire peeled the white wrapping of, preparing himself for the sight to come. All he saw was his paled skin under the wrapping but Light knew something bad had happened to him. There was a wound there. He ran his finger down the faint line, it could have been passed up by the most critical eyes but Light sensed it so he saw it. The vampire didn't think more of this and took off the last of his clothing.

The water was hot and Light knew steam could have gone to the air as hot and cold met. The knots and stiff muscles relaxed as the water massaged his skin. A sigh left full lips as he sunk into the water. He dived in, submerging his messing hair under the water. It wasn't until he was complete sure that his whole body was wet the he took the soap and began to lather up; his hair then his skin. The vampire didn't want his twin coming in when he was like this. He quickly rinsed off with clean water and stepped out the tub, grabbing a soft black towel to dry himself.

He walked back into, his room got dress, and sat on the bed. There was a punch bowl in his room sitting on the table. It wasn't there before which means someone came into his room while he was washing. The thought made his hairs stand up but he approached the large container. It was filled with dark red liquid. Light saw himself in it. It made him seem almost demonic. Dark red water never reflected anything good. The prince leaned closer to it. His tongue made contact it the blood. He could taste the person it came from. Female, water nymph, unmated. He felt pity for the creature but at this point where his breath was quickening and his vision blurred he could honestly say he didn't give a damn.

He drunk it but when it was gone the vampire didn't feel satisfied. Something was missing.

Sweet, sugar, addicting, strong…he remembered now!

The wolf, the black shape shifter, had hurt him and to get back at the things he did to him Light had bit him. The sweet blood that flowed through those strong veins was calling him. He wanted the wolf's blood. His eyes were burning a bright gold, and his heart pumped a little faster. The vampire wanted to go back to the Whammy territory if it met seeing the damn wolf.

Knock

"Nii-san! Mom and Dad want you in the dining hall." Her soft high-pitched voice was muffled slightly by the oak doors. "Do you remember where it is?" She asked.

Light thought this over. He didn't remember by he was sure Sayu knew. "No, do you?"

The door opened revealing the short vamp. She was wearing formal western clothes, a pink dress with bows. She was wearing black heels with the frilly socks. Her hair was down making her seem older then her body. "Yes, let's go Nii-san." She grabbed his hand and led him down a series of halls and two stair cases. Her little heels were clacking on the polished hard wood floors while his shoes made no sound.

"Mom and Dad, Nii-san is here." They entered the massive room. The light was dimmed and for that the prince was grateful. The table was set food and wine. The maids were standing off to the side waiting to be called. His mother and Father were sitting in their chairs while Kira was sitting in his seat looking bored.

"My baby!" His mom stood up from her seat and walked towards him. Her delicate arms encircled him as she rocked back and forth. "My baby is okay." She was speaking into his hair.

"I'm fine mother." He smiled at her hiding his fangs as a sign of respect. "I'm right here." At his words his mother seemed to gain even more tears.

"Sachiko I think you should let Raito sit down." The older woman nodded at her husband and walked them to their seats.

It wasn't until sometime had passed that he allowed himself to ask what had happened. This unfortunately led to more tears on his mother's side. Gold eyes looked at red from across the table.

"You were missing for roughly a week, Raito. Your mother and I had been worried sick about you. We called the guards for your search but they couldn't find you." His father took a deep breath. "It wasn't until last night that Kira found you in the middle of the forest. It was a miracle that the sun didn't get you."

Light wasn't stupid but he played dump. He shot his look-a-like a hard glare before saying 'thank you'. _"It's funny that you knew how to find me."_

Kira smirked saying 'you're welcome'. _"I call it twin's intuition." _

"_Whatever." _Light turned to his sister and asked questions about her wellbeing. The rest of the night seemed boring to the golden prince as he took a sip of the red wine. It still wasn't satisfying his hunger.

The night wasn't going anywhere so Light made his excuses and left the dining room. He back tracked to find his room. The large oak doors came in sight and the vampire slipped in making little noises as possible. He walked to his window and then out to his balcony. The sky was a dark cerulean blue. His family wouldn't think it strange that he retired early tonight. He locked his door and slipped out into the night.

The grass was slick with dew and the guards walked around the castle. Light was sure no one saw him but he stopped dead in his tracks when his saw one justice staring at him. The prince couldn't see the person's face because it was most covered by the white scarf wrap and a cap. A he could tell was that this guard had dark raven hair sticking from underneath the cap and the pale skin of the cheeks. At a glance Light thought this person was vampire kin but this person didn't give complete vampire vibes. Maybe he was mixed with vampire blood or mated to a vamp. The prince didn't know. When the guard wasn't making any move to stop him, Light went on.

He ran broke into a dash as he go into the forest. It was going to be a new moon tonight so he had nothing to guide him. It didn't matter but he'll just have to improvise keeping in mind that he was in wanted in Lycan territory. He was glad he used unscented soap in his wash or they would have smelled him by now.

The prince's legs began to burn as he ran some more. Light was sure the thing keeping him going was iron determination to make the wolf suffer as he had. His heart was pumping a little slower than the average human but to his race that was fast. His breath came in pants out of habit. The air went in then out, never stopping to his lungs or blood.

"You seem like you're in a rush." The voice was silky, feminine and had a sing song quality towards it. It was like a singer's voice; one that could get a man in trouble.

Light slowed down to see where the voice was coming from. There was a girl sitting on a branch staring at him. Her dark red hair was wild spilling over her back. The sleeves of her yukata were off her shoulders revealing chest bindings around her torso. There was black writing going down the length of her arm.

"Maybe I am." He looked at her pale eyes in question. "Succubus?" She smiled at him with her eyes. It reminded Light of a bird of prey.

"I have incubus blood in me but I am harpy." It was even worst, a singing demon. She extended her dark blue feathered wings. "Tell me why the prince has come back to Whammy territory?" Her eyes turned to slits.

"I came to see Ryuzaki." That seemed to be the magic words because she lowered her offensive stance on the branch. Her wings folded and she lowered her clawed fingers.

"What is your business with him?" She asked her voice changed to get a truthful responds out of him.

Light had to choose his words right because a harpy's voice could possible paralyze him. He knew the moment she opens her mouth his ears will not stand a chance. "He said I can work with him."

The girl looked at him for a long while thinking his words over. Light stared at her knowing this was not the best thing to do. She had admitted that she had incubus blood in her. That made her part succubus, a dangerous seductress. It didn't look like this girl could be dangerous but he had to be on his guard.

"Fine, you have access." She said touching the bright blue pedant. The winds around them became violent and the vampire shielded his eyes as the dirt and twigs whipped around them.

When it died down Light looked in the room they were in. It was quiet but it looked like a study. The collections of books were massive and the prince found himself looking through them.

"I am guardian Blue. If you escape this room before him comes in, you will be caught." Her voice held a deadly edge. "I shall go get him." She walked out the room with her wings dragging softly behind.

Light let out a sigh of relief. What was he going to do now? He had just lied. Well it wasn't a lie but he didn't come for work. He came for the hunger of blood fulfillment. The prince sat down a chair and picked up a book.

* * *

**_Ok, this story for some reasons his easy yet hard to write. I was confused on who's perspective was I going to do. Kira's, Light's, Ryuzaki's or L's. The decisions! Anyway so I thought fine Light, Sayu and Kira for this one then we'll check on L, Light, and the Whammy children for the next on._**

**_It works for me, how about you?_**

**_Thank you all for reviewing please does it again. And just because I think this might be a problem for a few I'll just say there are some hybrids in the story. In the beginning it showed L turning into a wolf/vamp hybrid. I'm going to let you all figure out the other 'Ryuzaki'. Remember never limit yourself to just wolves and vampires._**

**_I think it's more fun to add more color to the black and white._**

**_Ok I'm talking too much. Remember to review, tell me your thoughts, question, suggestions or comments._**

**_WLN_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Almost there 4.04.10_**

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

"Come on, Near!" The blonde beast called jumping down from the stairs.

The albino Bengal tiger sat on the floor completely still, his tail wasn't even swaying. He looked like a statue to Blue; a royal white statue that belonged in the museum. She watched as the raging blonde rushed to the big cat. His claws were sharp and pointed. They would do some real damage if he were actually able to land a direct hit.

Mello swiped his clawed hand at the white tiger but just like the bird predicted. Near couched low to the ground missing the hit and pouncing on the blonde's unguarded torso. The large paw with long black nails extending from it was wrapped around the wolf's back while the other was digging into the board furry chest. White teeth sunk into the shoulder of the other beast.

Blue watched the scene with little concern. It always happened like this. The blonde would attack not knowing that he left a spot open. If the wolf would just be more patient and aware he would block any openings and then he might actually win one of their matches. The partial albino was the smartest of the Whammy's kids but he wasn't the best at everything. He didn't physically work out in his base form like the rest of them. It was like an unspoken rule. If your body wasn't physically strong then your other form will be weak. Near has that problem. His base form was weak so he often relied on his other powers. Telekinesis was one of them. Today he did well. His stance was balanced and his pounce was nearly perfect.

"Nice." She said finally as he walked to her. His white coat was tainted around his mouth.

"He tastes of chocolate."

"Well you didn't have to bite him." She watched as the pink tongue swiped around his mouth getting the majority of the red liquid.

"You're not going to spar?" She looked at his icy blue eyes. She shrugged her shoulders to let the material of her yukata slid off her shoulders. Dark blue wings extended out at full length.

"There's little fly room here."

"Ms. Blue if you want fly room may I recommend the night sky. It's lovely out." The harpy froze at the voice. She didn't look at their idol. "Mello doesn't seem like he'll be able to take the shift tonight. Would you like to do it?"

L watched as the red head girl nodded. Her wings folded back as she walked out the door. He watched her disappear up the stairs and then turned his glaze towards the young shape shifters. Mello was sitting in the corner of the training room. He had already converted to his human form. The blonde already had his leather pants on without any shoes or shirt. His hair was put up in messy bun as he tended to his bloody shoulder.

"You're improving but that pounce was delayed. You need to be quicker." He walked to the blonde and helped him bandage his shoulder. "You need to learn how block."

"I thought we weren't using claws and teeth to wound our opponent." He huffed looking as if he had been cheated.

"That only for certain people like Viper and Sil." The raven stood up. "Where's Matt?"

"He didn't want to spar so he just did the guardian thing tonight." The blonde glared at the pale walls of the sparring room.

"By himself?" The blonde nodded. "I see."

L walked up the stairs barely picking up his feet. He could sense that something was going to happen tonight. He didn't know what but something was going to happen. Maybe it was another killing. The murders have been slowly climbing so far still Lycans. If this continued to happen he'll have to make Mello and Matt drop their position as guardians and let Blue and Near do it instead.

He walked to the roof and looked out at their territory. It looked like a still night and there was no moon tonight. The dark sky had completely covered up the white light. Light…Raito, the little vampire. L wondered how the youngling was doing.

"Sir?" The shape shifter turned around. The harpy was shifting nervously from side to side. Her eyes were downcast. It wasn't uncommon that she did this. Having a sex demon's blood in you was the equivalent of being the daughter or son of a prostitute. They're not the most respectable creature. Some say that it's disrespectful for their offspring to look you in the eye. "You have a guest in your office; the vampire, Raito Yagami."

"So soon." She nodded and walked off.

L felt a smile tug at his lips thinking about the vampire. He had succumbed to his desires in the cellar. L didn't know much about vampire's bonding techniques but he knew the one they had preformed. It was the simplest one. Blood swap was just as the name implied. A taste a one another's blood. If he was right then he'll be able to communicate with the golden vampire since there was little to no distance between them.

"_How is Raito-kun this fine evening?" _Light jumped from his seat as he heard the voice. No one was in the room with him and yet he heard the voice.

"_It rude of you to keep your guest waiting." _The vampire smirked when wolf flashed himself into the room. "Do you like to take advantage of a creature when it sleeps?"

"I assure, Raito-kun that it was for his own good."

"You bit me! How is that for my own good?"

"Raito-kun was already bleeding; I was just trying to clean it up."

"With your tongue!?"

"Yes, Raito-kun, with my tongue." The man in front of him flashed a smile that looked disturbing to the vampire. Light looked at the man that was not longer the wolf. He was eccentric from his looks to the posture he demonstrated.

Extremely pale skin that looked white. He could be mistaken for a vampire. Pitch black hair was on top of his head looking like a wild lion's mane. It was that hair that Light knew that this man was the wolf who interrogated him for those days. Gold eyes moved to the dark eyes. The silver was just a glitter in the mass of the black pupil. Dark circles underlined his eyes from lack of sleep. His outfit was strange just like him: a baggy white long sleeve shirt and worn blue jean with no shoes or socks. From just looking at this man Light wouldn't have guessed Ryuzaki's human form to looked like this.

"Is, Raito-kun surprised?"

Light glared at shape shifter. "No."

Ryuzaki walked towards the desk and sat down in the chair. His legs were brought up to his chest and his thumb in his mouth. He looked like an over grown two year old. "Then I suggest he stops staring now."

The vampire blushed and L could help but smirk. "I was only staring because you look odd."

"Odd? Oh, and here I thought Raito-kun was captivated by my looks." Light continued to glare at the wolf as he took out a small laptop from the drawer. "Is Raito-kun aware of the increasing deaths that happened?"

"No." Those words made the vampire's blood run cold. He didn't do it but he knew it made him look bad. The playfulness was gone and replaced with tension.

"Oh, he doesn't." The shape shifter tossed him a report file. "Maybe he would like to fresh his memories."

The prince opened the file and began looking through the pictures. Each one was different than the last. The victims had laceration, burn marks; some looked as if they had been mauled by an animal. The ones, who were in their beast form, looked as if their unknown punishment had double.

"I didn't do this." Light looked up from the pictures to see Ryuzaki sipping tea. From the aroma of it, the vampire knew it had large amounts of sugar in it.

"But we found your blood mixed with each of the victims." He said this so calmly.

"How do you even know that these are the same person? You said it yourself that the one before them die of something that didn't showed up in the body!"

"So true but if Raito-kun uses his head he'll know that the victims in his hand died before the brutality was bestowed on them. "

Light looked down at the hideous pictures, there was one where the victim was strangled. The vampire walked over to the wolf with the picture in hand. Ryuzaki was sitting enjoying his cup of tea while looking at the computer screen in front of him. It made the vampire mad that this…beast would accuse him of this when he done nothing!

"Ryuzaki, I am not physically capable of doing this. These are claw marks around the trachea and the hand prints don't match up with mine."

"Raito-kun should tell me," He popped a sugar cube in his mouth raw. It made the prince's stomach clench at the sound of him crunching of the sugar crystals. "Has he hit maturity yet?"

That was an uncomfortable subject. Maturity almost like puberty is when the body is going through change. It's final stage for vampires. Every creature in has a beastie form –as his sister liked to call it. It's not shape shifting to an animal but more of gaining features. Light had entered maturity almost five years ago and only, willingly, changed once. It was painful. He remembered his skin burning as it grew darker, his head aching dully as his hair grew at an alarming rate, and his back was the one that made him scream in agony. The cursed wings ripped from his back tearing the flesh. His parents told him that his form was beautiful and angelic. It was a lie because Kira was the one who looked angelic. He had the pure white skin with the dark wings.

"Yes."

L looked at the prince through his bangs. So he knew where he was going with this. "Has Raito-kun have anything for his defense?"

"Not right now." Light sat back down on the chair and stared at the white screen of the computer. The starch white artificial light hurt his gold eyes to the point where he had to narrow his eyes.

"Now, Raito-kun." L swirled in the chair till he was facing the vampire. "Why have you come so soon?" The russet vampire didn't say anything. "Raito-kun's family must have missed him."

"They missed me." Light said no really caring to reply. He was looking at Ryuzaki. The man was so odd. He was now pecking the keys with only two fingers.

"What about your brother? Did he miss you?" Light mentally cringed as he thought about his brother. Kira was restless lately like he was planning something. He hated to say it but it was twin intuition. He wasn't even being his creepy over protective self lately. Light knew that right know if the dark prince had to find him…he could.

"Yes."

"Raito-kun says it as if he doesn't like his brother's love." The vampire didn't say anything. He sat in his chair staring at the lengthy fingers glide across the key board.

Don't get him wrong he somewhat love his brother and his strange peculiar ways but sometimes it was too much. When they were little they both received a playmate that would later on become justices when they got older. The prince's playmate was a boy named Mikami Teru. He was a quiet boy but it all started when they were playing ball. The justice threw the ball and Light didn't catch it with his hands. Kira's eyes were very red that day. They just seem to bleed in color. His twin had used his powers to physically harm someone.

Kira called it punishment because no one had the right to harm him. Till this day the dark haired justice is afraid and goes rigid every time they pass him in the hall. He loved his brother for helping him but his methods ran too far.

"I didn't say it like that."

The light tapping on the keys seem to get louder as Light closed his eyes. He didn't feel tired but he felt like resting. He laid his head down on the table like he was a child. His elbow was a cushion for his head while his arm curled in his lap. The room grew dark and the sounds colored the room. He heard everything, from the tapping of the keys to the soft sounds of Ryuzaki breathing. If he opened his ears up a little more he could hear the people in the building. He wondered about his family. Whatever they doing but more importantly what was Kira doing? It unsettled Light to think about this but was if Kira was behind the killing? Did he have that kind of power? It would have to rival a Shinigami's. The death gods were one thing that creatures like him feared. They killed with just a name and a face something everyone had in common. Luckily, the death gods were lazy and killed every blue moon to keep their life spans long. Light knew one of the supernatural killers. Ryuk was…different from the rest. He craved excitement and would often follow him or Kira around to satisfy his that hungry. Maybe he could ask Ryuk if he knew about the deaths.

"_Can I tell Raito-kun a secret?"_ No words were spoken and Light was impressed that the shape shifter was continuing on like he wasn't communicating with the vampire. The tapping of the keys remained at a constant motion, not increasing nor slowing down.

"_If Ryuzaki is willing to share?"_

"_Does he know of L?" _L was one of the biggest names of all time. The mysterious person was on one of the highest chairs in the Omega, commanding mostly everyone in the shadows. No one knew his face and his voice was unknown. L was one of the few Omega's that actually cared for the humans and other species creatures.

"_Why? Are you him?" _Light wasn't thinking and he just blurted out what came into his mind.

"_As a matter fact…yes."_ Light opened his eyes to see gleaming silver. They were staring at him to get a reaction but the vampire was frozen.

The great L, the L that held the highest seat in the Omega, the L that solved countless cases on both ends of their world…was staring at him right now. Light remember admiring the great detective when he was younger and just then it all came crashing down on him. The man in front of him was L…the great L and he had beaten him. L was the one to hurt him and L was also the person whose blood he came to crave at just one taste.

The shape shifter was so close to him. Not even arms length apart. The black inky hair was tickling his cheek but he didn't want to move. The pale skin seemed to glow to the vampire like it was calling him. His eyes traveled lower to the long pure neck that was unsuccessful covered by the thin shirt. If Light had to call something perfect he would say that it was the wolf's neck. How could such a beastly creature have such on interesting base form? The blue veins were just under the skin. Light felt his mouth water and his teeth grow.

The prince wondered if he'll have as much luck as he did that night with the wolf. The body was smaller and looked to be fragile. It was most likely a lie because if those kicks were anything to go by it showed to him that the wolf exercised his base form just like his alternate form. Light wouldn't be able to take him and he was sure that this creature in front of him was beyond his mind tricks.

Why was it like this? The hunger clenched around his stomach and all his mind could do was focus on the person in front of him. The dark hair, the wide eyes, the pale translucent skin, and more importantly the thing that beaconed to his desires was that neck.

"_Can I ask Raito-kun a question?"_ Did those eyes get closer? The irises seemed to disappear. All he could see was the pool of onyx.

"_If you want." _

"_What was the real reason for Raito-kun coming here? His thirst was not quenched the first time?" _The wolf had his hand resting on his knee. _"Your blood lust is strong, Raito-kun; strong enough for me to smell it."_

Light's eyes burned brighter as he watched the L talk. L was talking to him, coaxing his need - that he trying hard to cover – to the surface. His mouth was slightly parted as his teeth grew passed his lip. His mind wasn't working at full power but the prince knew that something was happening between them. Kira was like this when they tried out their experiment on blood swapping. Kira and bit his wrist while Light took a nip of his finger. The blood tasted odd and unreal…dry. The golden vampire concluded that it was because they were twins and thought nothing more of it. Days passed by and Kira began craving for another taste.

What that happening here? Did L and him do the Blood Swap by accident? It was minor but it could develop to something more.

"_Did you drink my blood?" _His stomach still clenched.

"_When I cleaned your wound I had a small taste."_

Light thought this over. They had done the Blood Swap and this would cause problems in the future. It didn't help that he held some type of addiction to L's blood.

"_May I?" _Light's hand trembled as it reached for the detective. His cool hand made contact with warm skin.

The black nest nodded and all restrains were cut loose. He moved his head towards the pale neck before biting down on it. Blood rushed into his mouth but it wasn't coming quick enough. He sucked hard on the skin forcing the liquid to come out quicker.

L held back a moan as the vampire clinging to his neck like a leech. He's never allowed anyone this close to him but the vampire seemed to be an exception. His knuckles turned white as the teeth sunk lower. It was only a string but there was some pleasure there. Vampires must have this power to choose which their victim received: pleasure, pain or both.

He felt pleasure but he wasn't so far drunk into it that he forgot what the person in front of him was.; a vampire, blood sucker, and main suspect for the murder of, now, fifteen Lycans. This person was dangerous and had already preformed one of the many bonds of the vampire world. From this day on there will be an invisible chain linking them together.

L thought this over as he bit the prince softly.

* * *

**_First off sorry I was a little busy this weekend and was not able to update on Sunday (I know some of you were looking for it). Second off I hope people enjoyed it. Third off thank you for the one who review…which bring us to the fourth please review with your comments and such._**

**_WLN_**


	10. Chapter 10

**4.10.10**

* * *

**Chapter IX**

"I don't think Kira-kun should do that." The vampire sunk lower into the water hearing that voice. Didn't the hybrid get it? "The water is hot and Kira-kun anger is just making it hotter." A hand dipped into the water brushing against his thigh. "Your blood pressure will rise."The crimson vampire didn't want to hear it. He fully submerged into the water.

Beyond looked at the pissed vampire. They were in the dark prince's luxury bathroom where the said prince was in water. Objects were levitating, staying idle in the air. The prince's sour mood was affecting the things around him. His red eyes looked at the golden haze underneath the dark water. His hand was still in the water and he brushed his hand farther up the prince's thigh.

One of the bathroom's items was hurdled his way. Well, wasn't this great the vampire was taking his anger out on him.

"Kira-kun should be nicer. It's not my fault that the little one ran away…willingly." The water seemed to boil and Beyond removed his pale hand from it.

A nearly perfect body emerged from the water. Tan plains dripped with water making the vampire extremely attractive. Russet hair stuck to the prince's neck and some strands covered his blazing red eyes. The vampire leaned over not caring that he was wet or the fact that he was completely exposed to his guest. Strong hands grabbed for the black shirt and tugged the hybrid up just a little.

Kira was pissed before but now he was livid. He glared at the hybrid. "You saw him and he saw you. I said don't let him see you, but it seems you can't follow simple damn instructions." They were staring at each other. "You could have stopped him. Now he's with that wolf."

Arms encircled the dripping waist and pulled the vampire closer to him. The tan skin was well complimented by the black marble tub. As a matter of fact the whole décor of the room complimented the dark prince with the bold colors of red, black, white and gold. "Is Kira-kun done? I don't want him to catch a cold."

A graceful snort passed the rosy lips. "As if blue bloods can get sick." He pushed the hybrid out the way and walked out the tub. The objects settled down in a sign that the vampire calming down a little.

Each step was graceful and purposeful to demonstrate that the vamp thought highly of himself. He didn't care that the water from his body dripped unto the floor or that eyes were following his every move.

"Beyond," It was rare for the dark vamp to call him by his actual name, so the hybrid paid attention. "I'm going to make his life a living hell. I give you free rein." He pulled an outfit from his closet. Black slacks and a crisp white shirt. The prince took out the single red ruby necklace. It shined while it rested on the taunt chest. "Good luck and don't get caught."

Arms encircled his waist again and silky hair brushed again his shoulders. Teeth scraped his neck as he turned around to face his reflection. Reddish hazel eyes looked at golden ones and a creepy smile appeared on that tan face. Fangs poked out from his mouth while the russet hair framed his face. "Anything for Kira-kun." The gold eyes closed to kiss the dark prince.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Matt looked at the blonde was still fuming from his spar with the albino. It didn't take a genius to guess what happened. The bandages were visible in the leather vest the blonde wore.

"Yeah, at first I thought he was joking but he never jokes…well not like that."

"So who are our replacements?" This made the blonde madder. His ears were turning red and his eyes were glowing an electric blue. A growl escaped the blonde shape shifter.

It echoed throughout the night. They were just outside of the Whammy's house. Matt was leaning against the brick wall with a cigarette poking out of his lips. His game was in his arm hoister. The blonde was standing in front of him with a scowl on his face. His arms were crossed and his eyes blazing. His long messy blonde hair was in a bun.

"So I take it the harpy and the tiger got our positions." The scowl grew harder. Matt wondered if his friend's face will be stuck like that. "Look, don't worry about. It's just him caring about us. The Lycan murders have tripled lately. He doesn't want us to be victims."

"I'm never the victim." Mello blew out hot air. He walked into the building with Matt following close behind. "I think that over grow bat is playing L."

"Why would you think that?"

They walked on the hard wood floors passing some of the younger Whammy students. One girl, whose name Mello could not remember, was sitting on the floor, drawing on paper. She was a trickster. Always playing tricks on someone. Her tail and ears were out and swaying about.

They passed through some halls and walked up a flight of stairs. They stopped at the door.

"Come in." The voice was emotionless and come.

The two whelps enter the room. L – in his usual manner – was sitting in a chair with his thumb in his mouth. He wasn't alone. The vamper was sitting not far from him reading a thick book. Matt knew that the blonde wolf was fuming at this. Mello always idolized the grown shape shifter. Not only did he give them a place to stay but also hope.

"L, we wanted to know what our assignment is if Blue and Near took control over our guardianship. " L looked at them with his silver eyes. Something happened recently because his eyes were somewhat lively.

Green eyes looked at the brunette across the room. His back was facing them so the shape shifter could not see his eyes. He looked back at the elder. He looked the same…except his eyes but other than that he was fine. There was no puncture wound or bruise. The room itself smelled fine. No blood.

"Your assignment now is governing the two new guardians." Before Mello could say something, the detective said more. "I don't doubt there capabilities. I just want backup available if anything were ever going wrong."

Pale hands reached in the drawer to the right and pulled out two wires. He tossed it to them. "They clip around your neck so you don't have to worry about them staying on when you transform." Mello was going along as their mentor talked. The wire was clipped on his neck and waited for further information. "They are also water proof but if the water pressure is too high then the frequency will not be as clear. If you want to talk press the button on the collar. You have the ear piece to listen."

Matt nodded looking at the wires in his hand. He quickly clipped the collar on and stuck the ear piece in his ear.

"If that is all then you may leave now." L watched as the whelps leave. He turned towards the vampire sitting down. His face was buried in a book but L knew the other wasn't reading. The page hadn't been turned in the last five minutes.

"You think that they'll be killed?" Light asked looking at the wolf. He truly didn't care if the two lived or died…wait no he wanted the blonde one to die and the dark haired one to suffer. The prince had very faint scars on the back of his neck.

"The killings are climbing and becoming more brutal. I don't want them to get hurt." Light gathered this information.

He closed his mouth tasting the sweet blood of the wolf. His body yearned for more but his mind was stable so he resisted biting the wolf again. His body wasn't listening. He could feel his fangs threatening to extract. His eyes automatically fell to the pale neck. His bite wound was covered up by the white shirt but Light could locate it instantly. It was still fresh. Thinking about the wolf's bite wound made the one on his neck ach. He wouldn't admit it out loud but the bite that he received was pleasant and somewhat arousing. When Kira bit him he didn't get that feeling. He would feel the tingling sensation that couldn't be shaken with a dab of claustrophobia.

"So you would send the youngest of the three to do the job along with the seductress. I would say that they're walking targets."

L wanted to counteract that but it was slightly true. He had sent out the youngest to patrol the nights with a murder on the loose but since all the victims had been Lycans he knew that there was a rare chance that the murder would make an exception to their status.

"I have faith in them." He turned towards his computer. "Now, Raito-kun please put the book away. I know he's not reading it."

"_Bastard"_ Light put up the book and walked to the detective.

"_Raito-kun has brought this upon himself."_ The fingers began typing lightly on the keyboard.

L was surprise on how well the Blood swap was going. He could sense the vampire's mood and some of the emotions he was feeling right now. It was a little sharper since it was combining with his regular senses. One of the many things running through the vamp was blood lust one not for killing but just the desire to taste blood…particularly his blood. Another one was arousal; he didn't want to think about that one right now.

The high level shape shifter wonder what was stronger than a blood swap and what it would it be like to experience something like that. The bond they were forming was there but faint…weak but after that transfusion it seemed to double in power. He wanted to ask the vampire but seeing that he wasn't actually aware that he was performing these bonds with a non-vampire. It was natural for their culture but it was foreign to him. If the Lycan could gain this type of bond without mating…the possibilities were endless.

"_Should I leave tonight?"_

"_I would be wise on Raito-kun's part."_

"_Are you kicking me out?"_

"_My, the little vampire is asking a lot of today." _L smirked as he heard a snort.

Light stood up walking towards the door. He stopped thinking on how he ended up in the Whammy's house. The wine colored harpy with the blue wings brought him here. The prince doubted that there was just a simple door that said exit or entrance. He had a feeling that the building was made like a labyrinth.

"_How do you get out?"_

"_And on with more questions, Raito-kun's on a roll tonight." _Gold eyes harden and glared at silver ones. _"Raito-kun should know that he just can't walk out of here."_

"Then how am I suppose leave, Ryuzaki?!"

L stood up at this and walked over to the golden prince. He put a hand on the other's shoulder and gripped it tightly. A slight shock passed though his body. Silver over dilated eyes looked at where his hands were. The pale fresh covered the bite wound that he gave the prince. It was starting to bleed and a dark spot appeared on his black shirt. L felt the impulse to lick it and coax more out. He shouldn't have this feeling.

"Ryuzaki?" Light looked down at the wolf, who was staring at his shoulder intensely. He had that familiar look on his face. His silver eyes turned slightly predatory and the light shone in his eyes. The prince felt the need to shrink out of the wolf's glaze.

"Yes, I'm sorry to have caused Raito-kun to bleed. He'll be home shortly so he can treat it there." The wolf's other hand grabbed his wrist. This would be a promising position had they not been enemies. Warm breath was on the back of his neck. "Raito-kun should close his eyes and think of his home…preferably his own bedroom."

Light did as he was told closing his eyes and thinking about his black and gold room. He thought about his window that would reveal the white moon on certain nights that was important to him. He felt that they were moving but his legs not in motion. They were still.

"Raito-kun can open his eyes now." Gold eyes looked around the room, his bedroom with the dark curtains and his desk.

"Flashing is very convenient" L looked around the room walking to the book shelve. Light didn't care what the wolf' did. He walked into his bathroom. Flashing was very convenient. It was like time travel. It shortens the time it took to make it toward your destination.

Light took off his shirt throwing it in the basket. His whole shoulder was caked with blood. It almost made the vampire sad because the sweet blood he took from the wolf was slowly bleeding out is shoulder. It was going to be a long night.

"Raito-kun has an interesting collection." The wolf had a nice voice when the vampire thought about it. It was smooth and calm.

* * *

Kira walked down the hall with his head held high. A faint smile painted his lips as he walked. He passed his brother's old playmate Mikami Teru. The justice was standing straight and still as a statue. He had grown. The short weak child had grown into man. The guard had his black hair framing his face as it passed his shoulders. Pale creamy skin – the standard for most vampires – was dark in the shadows. Black Glasses hid dark brown eyes. He was wearing the standard uniform for the guards: regular clothes with the crimson red band on his upper arm.

"Good evening Prince Raito." His smile was somewhat dreamy. It would be too far fetch if the justice had a crush on the golden prince.

Kira smiled politely. "Thank you, good evening to you to Mikami-san." The dark prince held his laughter as he kept walking, taking note of the disappointment on the other's face.

The dark prince stopped at the door. He knocked and waited for a minute. "Who is at Misa's door?" The blonde girl said looking around dramatically. As soon as she spotted him she squealed. It took a minute for the vampire to think why he was coming to her again. It didn't take long but it didn't lighten the fact that he thought she was annoying.

"Hello, Misa-chan." The girl's pale face blushed a little as he said her name.

"Misa is so happy that Prince Light remembers her name." She hugged him tugging him inside her room. There was other party going to happen soon so the guests that came to Raito's and his coming of age party were allowed to stay in the castle's guest rooms till the next party. This was convenient for Kira.

"Misa can I ask you a question?" He sat down on her bed.

"Sure anything, Prince Light!" She said bouncing on her bed. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders. She was trying to look cute…it wasn't. It was childish.

"What is your specialty?"

* * *

"I'm tired." The words were almost comical because of the albino's flat toneless voice coming through the earpiece.

Blue looked down at the white dot in the mass of black. She was in the skies of the night. Her wings were extended and she was loving every minute of her flight time. She kept aware of her surroundings as she pressed the button on her collar. The earpiece was firmly in her ear. "I told you to spar more to work up your endurance."

"I miscalculated; I didn't expect him to put me up as a guard."

"Expect the unexpected." She circled his area. Something was wrong. Her feathers stiffened under some unknown energy. The writing on her arm shone a dull blue while her pendant pulsed. Her fingers touched the button again. "You want to change."

There was no reply.

If there was one thing that Blue hated was silence she couldn't see. Near was always the quietest one of the Whammy's house. When she first came to the safe heaven she had no friends. No one who approach her for the bad reputation her kind had gain over the years. She didn't mind. She sat in the library of the building just staring out the window. It was like that four months just her and the window until one day an albino boy stood behind her as she looked out the window. It was quiet but she knew he was there. She learned that he would play with his toys as he sat behind her. It was then that she didn't mind his silent behavior…only because she could see him and what he was doing. Now she couldn't see him or his situation. He could be hurt. Silence wasn't always a good thing.

"Near!" She said his name again and no reply. Her lavender eyes glowed as she tried to see in the dark. She lowered herself down till her clawed feet made contract with the tip of the tree. "Near!" She whispered harshly. She jumped down from branch to branch making little noise.

"Come look at this." His voice was calm but slightly shaken.

"Why didn't you answer me? I thought something happened." She sounded like a mother scolding her son for wondering off.

"I was shock." It was funny how his voice barely showed it.

She landed on the ground. The dirty was moist letting her feet sinking into it. She folded her wings wincing slightly as a sharp branch poked the bone. The ground was not for her. She walked on to where she saw the white clad figure. She walked a little faster not caring if some of the sharp rocks made cuts on her bare feet.

She loomed over his shoulder. It was weird seeing his pure pajamas tainted. There was dirt rimming his pants legs. He was staring at something but she didn't want to ask what. Blue began looking in the general direction that his eyes followed. Not too far from them – about five yards – was a lump on the ground. A giant lump.

Near reached grabbed her hand.

"_We have found the nineteenth victim." _His pale lips didn't move. This was serious if they had to use the physical bond.

"_Should we call Matt and Mello?" _They crept towards the body. It was Lycan, male. Cuts and bruise covered the body. Patches on the gray fur was missing but Blue couldn't tell if they were burned off or…pulled off. It was certainly a bizarre way to kill someone. They die of something that cannot be shown, smelt, or felt and then their bodies are mutilated.

She touched his shoulder. _"I would say yes but at this time we should be quiet."_ He crouched on the ground on all four glaring at the trees ahead.

Blue felt the surge of energy again this time it was stronger and closer. Her claws extended to their full length. At eight inches long and can inject lethal amounts of poison in the blood stream with one scratch she can be label as dangerous.

"I'm going to have fun tonight." A laugh crackled in the night. "A tiger and a harpy; such an unlikely couple." A large black scaled arm reached out to grab them.

* * *

_Ok, Yes I'm done. It's like 2 (am) in the morning and my eyes are red but that's beside the point. Here is your chapter I hope you have enjoyed it. Thank you for the reviews they make me want to cry, please do it again._

_I was at a party (get together whichever one you prefer) and I had brought my laptop. Now I'm not a social person so I rather hang out with my computer instead of people I barely know and it so happened that I couldn't access their wi-fi. (Damn security codes) So I thought why not start typing the chapter instead of trying to get internet access. I got home around 1 (am) and now I'm going to go to sleep._

_Thank again for reviewing. R&R._

_WLN_


	11. Chapter 11

**4.10.10**

* * *

**Chapter X**

Light sat in room touching his lips. The wolf had left an hour ago but not without a parting gift. His neck ached dully by the unexpected attack. Was it possible for a wolf to turn into a vampire?

"_I think Raito-kun should give me a thank you for helping him get home safely." Light was dabbing the wound, which opened more with pressure, with the herbs his cousin gave him the last time she visited. _

"_I think you should go Ryuzaki. Me not biting you is reward enough." L smiled. The small settle smile that people told him he was creepy. He walked towards the vamp with silent grace. His bare feet made contact with the cold tile as he walked into the bathroom._

_It was big and lavish, fit for a prince. The tub was a marble gray with white. The tile was black; a pure onyx. The walls were of red, black and gold. Such odd décor._

"_I think Raito-kun is ahead of himself." L said walking to the vamp. His silver eyes felt like they were being pulled to the very wound he created. _

_He didn't feel like a shape shifter and even less he didn't feel like a wolf. His kind didn't need blood to survive but he knew some wolves would drink their partner's blood to feel alive. Was he one those? He didn't feel like it. He felt as if he needed the red liquid. Was he hybrid? _

_Light was trying not to breathe hard. In his peripheral vision he could see the silver eyes burning with predatory want. Those eyes were on the two puncture wounds that were now healing. The prince's neck was now throbbing and his throat tighten. His breathing was fine but he just wanted a taste again._

"_Raito-kun's eye are shinning such a vibrant gold." The wolf was behind him with his hands on his tan arms. His voice was a rough and husky. "Can I collect my reward?" _

_L's mind went blank. He remembered staring at the vamp's neck but he didn't remember acting on his want. Was this the work of the blood swap? He didn't remember wanting the vampire's blood so much. He felt something cool hitting his tongue as he lapped it up. He felt the vamp move against him…brushing against his…pants._

_Light held his moan as the lips of the wolf continued up to his ear and then traveled to his mouth. Light had heard that wolves were possessive creatures. This was the only rumor that he found true if the pale nails digging in his arm were anything to go by. The prince body squirmed as one of the wolf hands slipped down to grab his waist. _

"_Ryuzaki…stop." Why would he say such a thing when it felt so good? "You have to go. You have to watch those brats." Light grounded out as he ripped himself from the wolf's hold. The silver eyes were over dilated as always but the silver coloring burned behind black._

"_Raito-kun is right. I shouldn't have done that." He turned around, maybe from embarrassment. Red stained his lips and chin. He looked more like a vampire than Light like to admit. He flashed out the room before the prince could say anything._

Was it possible to have feeling for someone outside of your species?

* * *

Blue only remembered fighting twice in her life. Sex demons rarely caused any problems outside the bedroom and harpies weren't that strong. She didn't have many options. Lavender eyes looked at the albino in front of her. The hand missed them by centimeters. Just by the look of the hand alone told her this creature was dangerous and the possible killer.

Black scales with shimmering white decorated the large arm with nails as long as her own as it came to her again. She ducked and screamed in the direction of the stranger. The sound waves were strong enough to cut some of the trees. The harpy looked at her white companion. He had done well by covering his ears. His good job well done was cut short by the roar coming their way. It was deep purely masculine. She didn't like this.

"Start running." The words where whispered in her ears. She had forgotten about the ear piece.

"You think you can fight him?" Near was strong but he couldn't take on this alone.

"Of course not, I can buy more time than you." It was true. The albino's forms were not only stronger and, if he played his cards right, he could be more powerful.

She nodded and started running, her clawed feet digging in to the wet soil. Shaky hands reached for the collar.

"You have such lovely red hair," The hand that tried to reach for the collar was yanked from her. Red eyes that were surrounded by black stared at her. A crazed grin was plastered on the creature's face. "Is it the same color of the fluid that runs through your veins?" A claw caressed her cheek. "Hmm…I wonder."

Blue growl low in her throat, she took the unrestrained hand and scratched him across his broad armor chest. It was thick but her claws sunk through. She pushed as much toxins and poisons in to the open wound. It didn't do any real good. He was still had an iron grip on her arm.

"Birdie is being ungrateful." He tightened his grip. It's a wonder how her arm could stand such pressure. "Sing to me birdie." His other hand that had been dancing around her collar gripped her airways and crushed the collar communicator.

Her vision was fading and she couldn't breathe. She clawed at the giant arm to make a difference but it was just like her first try…a failure. The harpy looked at her killer. He was of a creature she did not know. His face was wolfish and his body was covered in black scale like armor. Bone like wings were folded over his shoulders. He had demonic features about him.

A flash of white crossed her vision. The weretiger she grew up with had his teeth in the demon's neck. The paw-like hands gripped at the wing clad shoulders. That seemed to do the trick because the monstrous hand let go of her. She dropped to the ground; her neck was bruised and so was her arm but she'll live. The red head heard a loud cracking sound. She turned to the noise to see the albino laying on the ground, unconscious, by a broken tree. The demonic creature was heading towards him.

She ducked to the ground dashing towards the white figure. She grabbed the cotton white shirt her friend wore careful of her claws. For a tiger he was light. It was one of the good things about their friendship, they could carry each other.

Blue jumped on the tree branch with Near in her arms. She couldn't just fly off the way she wanted to. She would have to get some leverage. Her clawed feet gripped the next branch. There were only a few more then she could get them home.

"Aw…where is the pretty birdie going? You didn't sing me a song yet." The voice was calm and deranged. The statements made her skin crawl.

She didn't look down as she began to climb higher. It was a mistake on her part. She panicked. Whammy students didn't panic. Panicking met that she wasn't aware of her surrounding which met she wasn't aware of the other dangers. She wasn't sure want happened but all she knew was that her eyes burned, her wing throbbed with pain and something traveled down the length of her body. She started to feel sleepy. This wasn't good. Her arm felt like it had lead running threw it but despite the fatigue eating her away she touched her pulsing pendant and shrieked.

"See, you have a beautiful voice. Let's see if it can go louder."

* * *

"What the shit is that?!"Mello's loud voice didn't drown out the hellish wail that wormed itself into their ears. It was surreal and could be described as beautiful if it didn't hurt so much.

"I think it's Blue." Matt offered covering his ears with his palms. "They might be in trouble." The dark brunette rushed to the training room with the blonde following close behind him. "We need weapons." He tossed a crossbow to Mello, who caught it easily.

The Mello was ready. He was dressed in his usual tight black leather with combat boots and rosary. Not many people knew that the marble cross wasn't just for the blonde's obsessive religious beliefs but it was a weapon too. Matt had yet to see the cross in action…maybe he'll see it tonight.

"You think we should call L?"

Matt thought about this pulling his goggles over his eyes. Everything became a tint with yellow. "With that shriek…and knowing what that shriek met would signal every creature within a thirty-five mile radius to come help her." He looked at Mello. His green eyes were shining through the yellow tint. "Trust me he'll come."

It didn't take long to get there. Flashing was new to them but they knew how to do it properly. It was dark but that wasn't what got to him. Mello had seen some bizarre and gruesome stuff in his life but this wasn't something he expected.

His heavy booth sunk into the soft dirt as they approached two figures. The white glow of Near's clothes in the night were unmistakable. The emotionless boy was sitting on the ground with the red head across his lap.

"I thought I'll never see the day that the white bugger was tainted with something that wasn't pure." The joke was met to lighten the situation. Obviously it didn't help but it was true though; the white albino wasn't white anymore. His clothes, skin, and hair was stained with red blood.

The tiger didn't greet him with his normal smart remarks or any of his nature. The over dilated icy blue eyes just stared at him with passive aggression. His small stained white hands gripped at the harpy in his arms. Blue eyes looked at the mixed creature; the one that called for help. Was she dead? That was the question running through his mind. He may not like the albino tiger a lot but he would never wish for a person to lose their best friend in front of them.

"She's alive." The words were strained and the blonde could tell that he was holding in his anger.

Matt lowered himself to the soil and tried to take the girl away but Near tighten his hold on the girl. He knew he was being childish and stubborn. It's was obvious that she needed help and they were offering it. He let his grip loose.

"Is that your blood." Mello had to ask. He was glaring at the ground not looking at the albino.

"The one on my shirt is hers, but the splatters on my face and head are the killer's." Mello looked at his rival critically. Yes, he was covered in blood but also there was cut on his face right under his wide eyes.

"Did she use her poison?" The white hair tilted head in a slight nod. "Did any get in your cut?" The blonde was getting annoyed. The white brat wasn't helping. He could be in shock of what he just saw, but it was rude to stay quiet. If Matt ever got hurt this bad he'll be out for blood. Emotion would run him but it also could make him stronger. The tiger just sitting there wasn't going to make his friends injuries disappear. He was trying to be nice. The least the albino could do was fucking cooperate.

Near touched his cheek where the cut was. The liquid oozed out of the wound like a small stream. 'I don't know."

"Well then we should get going." Matt said looking at the two. The harpy in his arms.

* * *

Kira smiled at the blonde in front of him. She had a faint blush on her cheeks. "Can you repeat that again? Your beauty made me blank out for a minute."

"Sure, Prince Light." She said his name in a purr. Her eyes were hooded for the bedroom look. It wasn't seductive, just embarrassing. "Would you like Misa to show you?"

"If that would help." He was grateful the blonde backed away from him.

He watched with his hazel eyes as she did a twirl and faced him with a smile. The prince could say that he didn't like the way she was looking at him. Her blue eyes held some type of mischief. She flicked her eyes above his head. Something that Ryuzaki would do. "I can't see your name but," She walked towards him. Her pale hand tangled itself in his hair and then traveled down to his neck. "I know who you are Prince Kira." Her voice and appearance didn't give her enough credit. She was smart…to an extent.

"You are of Shinigami decent?" In his ears he sounded calm and his posture was relaxed yet professional. If this girl was of the death gods' decent then she would prove to be interesting and cunning but also a pain. In the long run he would use her.

"No, these eyes were a gift from Misa's friend who is shinigami." She looked above his head again as if the idea of her not seeing his name bothered her. "But Misa have other ways of finding others identify." She slipped her hand further down his shirt. "Misa can always rake your memory." He glared at her and she quickly let go of him, putting some space between them. "Misa only searched for your name. Misa would never violate the Prince's privacy."

Kira didn't say anything as he got up. "Misa is it possible to use your gift differently?"

"Uh…yes. Misa can touch objects and know its history or the owner by simply touching it." This would prove to be very useful.

"Misa," His took off his ruby necklace and handed it to her. "Can you wear this and come when I need you." His voice dripped with sexual promise that would never be fulfilled. It worked anyway. The blonde had that dreamy look in her eyes as she accepted the necklace. "I'll be seeing you soon, Misa."

"Wait, Kira-sama! Misa has a question."

"Go on."

"Do you have Shinigami blood or…are you mated to one." Her voice seemed to fall at the last option. It was obvious. His parents were both his own and they were blue blood vampires. As much as he hated to admit, he was mated…by accident.

"It doesn't matter, Misa." He gave her a smile; his fangs poking his lip.

"Oh…okay." She looked down with her long hair following her. "Misa likes Prince Light but she also likes Kira-sama. Will Kira-sama come back?"

The dark prince held his sigh of irritation and walked to the blonde. He was a head taller and then some than her. He'll have to double over to hug her. It wasn't a big deal but when he wrapped his arms around her thin frame she actual licked his neck. He growled in his throat to let her know that he was offended. The nerve of the bitch!

"Misa is sorry." She had tears welling in her eyes. He saw red reflecting in her blue orbs and decided to calm down. It was a natural reaction from young vampires. The thought of being near oxygenated blood would drive any vamp, with no self control, crazy.

He didn't say anything as he walked out the room. The crimson vamp stormed down the halls to get to his room. He'll have to take a bath to get the girl's scent off him.

"My, is Kira-kun mad again?" The prince walked into the room seeing pale skin and black hair on his crimson sheets but if he remembered correctly his sheets were white this morning. He stepped closer to be hit with a strong wave of copper and rare metals.

Ryuzaki was laying on his bed with black wings extended and two massive wounds on his chest and shoulder. He was playing with a blue feather like he couldn't bleed out.

"You got hurt." Kira walked over to the hybrid. He inspected each of the wounds with a critical eye. He dipped his fingers in the large torn wound. The edges were ragged and uneven to show large canines that ripped in to the flesh. Blood bled evenly and coated his tan wrist. Muscle tissue was torn and chucks were complete separated from the body. Kira could see the white of the bone and tendons as he pulled back some of the pulsing flesh.

He traveled his red hand down to the tone chest. There were four slashes. They were the opposite of the shoulder wound. These cuts were sharp and even. The only thing that looked like it suffered damage was the skin and muscle tissue. The cuts weren't that deep so they didn't get to slice an organ or break some ribs.

"Really, Kira, you want to do this right now?" Ryuzaki's voice was low and husky. His eyes burned a dull red.

Kira ignored the hybrid and looked at the cuts more closely. The blood smelled…tainted. "Beyond, who cut you?"

The raven smiled and handed the blue feather to him. It looked rare and felt soft. It was a deep royal blue with specks of a type of shiny green. This didn't come from a bird. "The harpy got mad that I decided to choke her then her tiger bit me." The smile grew larger when Ryuzaki sat up. "Will Kira-kun kiss it better?"

Reddish hazel eyes looked at the wounds and blood that decorated the pale white skin. "You let your guard down with a harpy and a weretiger? You must have been caught in the moment." He said playing with the feather. This could be a good thing. He'll be calling Misa sooner than he thought.

"I was. You should have seen them. Her hair was the prettiest shade of red." The raven reached out and touched his cheek, his hands were cold, and buried himself in his neck. "Just like Kira-kun's eyes when they're excited."

"Whatever, we have to go to my cousin's house to fix this. There's poison in your blood. You won't die from it but I wouldn't be able to drink from you if you have this injury."

* * *

"Now what happened?" L and Roger looked at the guardians walking in the infirmary.

"We were patrolling the ground when were saw the dead body of the nineteenth victim." Near said in low even tones as he walked to the bed; he was covered him blood. "Blue asked me if I wanted to change and I didn't answer her calls. She came down to see what I was looking at and then we were ambushed."

L looked at the red albino. It must have been hard for him to say that. Near never liked to be surprised by anything he could not handle. Silver eyes looked at the harpy. Her wing had a hole in a vital area. The other wing looked like it had a fracture from the fall.

"Near, don't be hard on yourself." Roger said pushing the sleeve of his shirt up to reveal a stained arm. Alcohol cleaned the spot they needed and then they pushed a needle filled with clear liquid into the skin. "You did well. She'll be okay but first we have to give you the antidote. You may have some of the poison in you."

L walked over to the older shape shifter. "Give me the details of the stories later. I have to see about Ms. Blue." The man nodded his balding head.

Matt was already working on the girl when he stepped into the room. It was almost comical that the more rational one of the trio would take up medical assistance for a class. The goggled wolf was in gloves and was working on the mending the fracture. Mello was standing beside his friend, handing him whatever he needed.

"Sutures." Mello handed the wolf the thin needle and thread. He began to close up the cut he had made.

"How is she looking?" Green eyes looked at silver before going back to work.

"She's doing fine but I'm worried about her wings." L looked at the harpy slowly. She had a darkening bruise on her neck and arm. The hand prints were inhuman. He then looked at the wing Matt wasn't working on. The hole tore in the flesh and traveling to the bone. It was broken in the middle. "I was thinking of giving her metal plating on that one."

The detective thought on this. "If you do that then it would be harder for her to go to her human form. Remember we have to make it like how it was originally. Also if you add the metal plating then when she comes into season where she gets new feathers, they would just fall off and not grow back." L said trying to lead the guardian in the right direction.

"You're right. We could do bone graphing and that way when it heals then the bone that would grow would mold with the graph." L nodded and Mello beamed at his partner.

"You are so fucking smart."

Matt smirked at the comment. "Thank you, nurse Mello. Can you please hand me the bandages?" The blonde grumbled at the jab to his feminine appearance and handed the goggled _doctor _the white bandages.

L walked out the room to give the two of them some space. The wolf felt heavy and guilty. He should have known that this would happen. L stopped at the roof. The night was dark and the wind was blowing. He thought about the vampire.

He probably knew about this. All this could have been a set up.

* * *

_I don't know but L has the right idea but towards the wrong person. _

_Okay does anyone have a hard time understanding Misa's gift? I have a feeling that I didn't explain it that well. Another question, did you all want lemon from each of the couples? Also, does anyone want to make a guess at who is Kira and Raito's cousin?_

_Thank you for the reviews they make me so happy and give me some type of inspiration to continue writing the story :D_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please leave review about anything that either interested you or stuck with you._

_Yours,_

_WLN_


	12. Chapter 12

_**[Peeks around the corner and waves]** Hi, guys. Sorry for the late arrival._

* * *

**Chapter XI**

"Why does Kira-kun have apples?" Ryuzaki loomed over the vamp's shoulder. Kira looked at the hybrid with narrowed eyes. His lips pulled back revealing sharp fangs in an attractive snarl.

Red eyes immediately went to the pulled back lips. Beyond always thought the vampire was the most handsome while he was angry. The features would harden and become sharp. The true hostile nature would come out flaring anyone close with powerful psychic energy. The hazel eyes would burn dimly with their red hue. The overall picture the dark prince creates is truly breath taking.

"I left an old friend at my cousin's house. If I return he'll be looking for his apples?" He paused and looked at the raven. His shoulder and chest have stopped bleeding and a black shirt covered his wounds. "Are you kin to him?"

"If Kira-kun is talking about whom I think Kira-kun is talking about then the answer is maybe." A pale thumb was trapped between irregular teeth. It was a habit that he had yet to let go.

The russet hair fell forward as Kira gathered more apples. The fruit was round and ripe. Perfect. The red coloring was so deep and rich that it reminded of the thing Kira wanted. He glanced quickly at the raven then back at the apples.

"Let's go the quicker we leave the quicker we can get back." Kira said standing up. He looked at the raven and began walking. It was dark out but the prince could tell that the sun would come up. The sky was in its early transition stage where the dark indigo would mix with the light shades of blue and orange.

"Why must we walk?" The hybrid asked. His wounds were starting to bleed again. The dark shots on his shirt became more apparent. It wouldn't be long before the red liquid would start to drip through.

"Why, do you have something else in mind?" The raven grinned and the prince frowned.

The pale hands that Kira knew well came and grabbed him, bringing him to collide in the hybrid's chest. On hand on his waist the other held his wrist. The vamp's frown deepens as he grimaced at the blood beginning to stain his shirt. "Why Kira-kun, I all ways have something else in mind."

"You're not helping."

"Doesn't matter." The arms around him gripped him tighter and the black leather wings extended to full length before taking off in the sky.

"Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk. Well if it isn't the dark prince and his favorable playmate." Kira was released by Ryuzaki as they landed. Red hued eyes looked at bulging yellow. The familiar wide crazed grin was plastered on grayish skin. The relaxed stance of the shinigami turned more alert as he eyes the bag in the vamp's hand. "Apples? For me? How sweet. Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk."

Kira took one of the bloody red apples and threw it to the death god. "You just knew that they'll be yours."

"Of course." The black death god lowered himself so that he was eye level with the prince. "To what do I own this unexpected honor?" Long lengthy fingers grabbed another apple and rudely stuffed it in his mouth.

"I just wanted to see Takada." Ryuk lifted his head over Kira's head and looked at the raven hybrid.

"You made a run in with something foul. Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk. Was it a bird?" Ryuzaki glared at the death god and walked ahead of the two.

The prince knew that the hybrid wasn't to fondle of the witch or the death god. The word sharing wouldn't be completely comprehended by the raven. There was also the mixed blood that made Beyond slightly more jealous with his two kinds than with unrelated species.

"Kira-sama!" The light feminine voice filled the prince ears as he got closer. Kiyomi Takada was not exactly blood related to Kira or his blue blood family but the witches were tied with his family for political purposes. "Kira-sama, it's been so long. When I saw that hybrid you always hung out with in the front of the house I knew you were here." The witched said hybrid as if it was something disguising and lowly. It wasn't shocking just annoying. Ryuzaki and Takada have a mutual hatred for each other for the simple fact that they were competing of his attention.

"It has been a while but you know the reason I came here was for your help." Tan hands clamped over pale ones. Kira ignored the hackles of laughter behind him and focused on the bland gray eyes.

"Kira-sama you know what ever you need you can have." Her voice was calm, even, and polite but the prince knew that there was an undertone of flirtation. "Now tell me what do you need?" She guided him in her house and down the stairs.

The witch lived like a human. Nothing out of the ordinary was displayed. No family artifacts, crystals, or anything. It was just a plain English style home. The walls were painted a dark magenta with fancy white outlining the doorframes. The floor was a polished cherry oak with few designer rugs on the floor.

"A cure for a poison and some healing herbs maybe." She turned around shock. Her short black followed.

"Are you hurt?" She was close to him again. Her hands were touching him, searching for a problem.

"I'm not hurt…my playmate is." He gestured to the raven what was already waiting by the down stairs door. A crazed smirk appeared on the pale face and the firing red eyes burned with intensity. The room suddenly felt hotter. A harsh laughter filled his ears as he realized want was happening.

"My, what have you gotten yourself into Kira." Ryuk flowed above the prince and the witch. His gothic appearance was only made scarier with the face splitting smile; a knowing smile.

"Ryuk, what are you doing?" She questioned.

"Enjoying the show." The death god mumbled as he ate more of the apples brought by Kira. His bugling yellow eyes glanced back and forth from the prince to the hybrid.

The witch didn't say anything as she walked Kira and his friend to her workshop. Jars of liquids, specimens, powders and other thing the vampire could not identify filled shelves. Her tables were neat and everything was labeled. She gracefully took out two jars of two clear liquids and one bowl of red powder. All her movements were precise and fluid.

"Ryuzaki – was it – can you please come here?" She turned around with a polite and womanly smile. Dull crimson eyes searched hued hazel. Beyond walked to the chair in which Takada wanted him to sit in. "Can you take off your shirt." Takada clothed back face them as she gave the raven some privacy.

Wiry pale arms complied as he took of the spoiled black shirt. His wings folded on his back as the thin material fell to the ground. The black haired witch turned back around with a tray of the two liquids and powder. Hazel eyes watched as the small pale hands gripped at the metal lightly. She probably wasn't expecting such a horrific sight. The wounds were still massive.

"Poison, you said. What kind of poison?" She took one of her metal utensils of the tray and began looking at the cuts and bite wound. "Do you know of what animal?" She asked never looking at Beyond, instead her eyes were either on the wounds or reddish hazels eyes.

"The poison and cuts came from a harpy while the large bit wound came from tiger." Kira said looking at the bloody hole himself.

"A harpy cut him." She looked at the ingredients again and began to gather more things. The witch took the time to mix the powders in the clear liquids. The solution seems more sluggish and thick.

It appears that no one will be drinking that and to add to his hypothesis his cousin took a scoop of the…gel and spread it all over the cuts concealing the cuts. With care hands she spread the gel over the gaping hole in his hybrids shoulder. As she finished the rest she closed her eyes chanting something. Her hand moved on their own accord as she blindly traced the outlines of the wounds. The pale wiry body of the hybrid absorbed the gel while they closed up.

Through the whole process everyone was quiet. Beyond wasn't making his sharp jeering comments to the witch and Ryuk…

Wait where was the black death god?

* * *

Light sat in the family library with stacks of books around him. The simple question was still fresh in his mind. Has anything like this happened before? He knew that there were hundreds of hybrids in the world. Some were so simple and others were complicated. Wolves and vampires could they be one?

The wolf, L, he…why was he acting like one of his kind?

Light looked at one particular book. It showed all of his family trademarks with the different types of bonding. The blood swap caught his eyes. A frequent transfusion of one another's blood gives power and strong psychic connections to the two. If one receives more than the other then that person receives more benefits than the other.

"Nii-san, Nii-san where are you?" Small heels clicked and clacked on the wooden floors of the library. It left an echo. "Nii-san, Mom and Dad wanted to talk to you." The heels came closer and the prince could help but feel slightly panicked. He closed his eyes and searched the room. The echo caused too much problems to find her by hearing. She was surprising on the first floor in non-fiction section where she would usually find him.

"Nii-san!" Sayu called huffing when he didn't come the fourth time she called him. First it was Kira and now it was Raito. "Nii-sa–"

"I hear you the first time." The younger vampire turned around and glared at the hazels eyes. Something wasn't right.

"Nii-san you okay?" She eyed him up and down. He was immaculately dressed in his black. His hair was perfect covering his left eyes as he stared at her with his right. Is skin was it rare tan and his neck was hidden by his black collar and russet hair.

"I am. Why did you call me?" Light looked at his sister with questioning eyes. She was wearing one of her evening gowns. This one was a light purple with pink ribbons. The heels that gave him a warning of her unexpected arrival were a snowy white with black claps.

"Father wanted to talk to you about your…future." She said. Her voice was cheery but the prince held suspense that it was for his sake.

"My future?"

She shook her head making her hair move up and down in fast movements. "Well of course. You young but you're a prince. You need to find a princess."

Light stared at his sister for a minute. She was so young. "Alright, Sayu-chan. I'll go see father but don't you have to see mom of your etiquette lesson." The little girl huffed and stalked off, her heels clacking loudly.

"Nii-san I don't need manner lessons. I'm already the perfect woman." The vampire covered his mouth to hide any chuckle bubbling up in his system. The perfect woman…and his father wanted him to find one of those? Impossible.

Light walked out the family library and walked down to his father's study. The man could spend most of his time there. Looking over all the case work he had done over the years. He followed the familiar trail that Kira and him made as kids. The little trail could only be seen by him and his twin. They were little smugs along the wall. To everyone they were invisible but to them it burned a bright red, pulsing faintly and more faintly over the years.

Kira would always sneak into the 'forbidden' office. Their father wasn't a dumb man. He knew that they would find they way to his room no matter how much they were told not to. One day their father put up a strong illusion cloak so that they would get confused on their way to his office and somehow end up in one of their rooms.

So the next week while their father was asleep they snuck their way to his office leaving a trail of their blood and a living chant to keep the blood pulsing lively with their own heart beats. The one closest to the floor was his. The pulse was timed perfectly to his heart while the higher one was his brother's.

"Raito, I'm so glad you could make it." The elder vampire came out and gave him a fatherly hug. Being a combat specialist gave his father the edge of being broader than most vamps.

"Sayu said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, I wanted to know to you find someone you're interested in?" The elder vamp sat down at his desk.

"Say Raito, you haven't founded a mate yet?" Light stiffened at the sound of the voice. A hackling laughter came to his ears.

"Son, are you alright?" Light just coughed to cover up his shock. A firm hand patted him on his back.

"I'm fine dad, just something I swallowed." The vampire's eyes flicked to the death god then looked back at his father.

"Just remember to be more careful next time." He sat back down completely oblivious to the shinigami floating above his head.

This was going to be hard. Ryuk would probably not be satisfied with their conversation. Sooner or later he might do something to get him noticed. "I will but to answer your question I haven't found anyone interesting. All the girls at the party were after the same thing."

"So you found all of them unfit to be your queen? Next week we'll hold another party with new candidates. Remember you can always to your cousin hand in marriage. She and you always got along." His father smiled faint at the memory. "Then again Kira seemed to like her too…"

"Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk. I saw Kira. He gave me apples. Why haven't you given me apples Raito." The raspy voice asked as length black fingers moved over the spines of the books behind his dad.

"Hey, dad, are we done here?" Light wanted to get up and walk out the room. He felt to distracted but he could do that unless he wanted questions to arise.

"Uh, yes. I just wanted to inform you." He sat back in the chair. His head went through the body of the creature above him. Light said nothing though.

"Thanks dad." The prince said walking out the room with the shinigami following him.

"Why are you here?" Fast pace steps walked throughout the longs hall and then stopped at the back balcony.

"What am I doing here?" Laughter. "I wanted to check how the golden twin was doing."

"Well you see that I am fine, correct?" The daunting face nodded and another laughter rose. "As for your apples I believe that there is an apple tree in the front garden. Make sure no one sees you." The death god nodded and disappeared through the floor.

Such an odd Shinigami; Light thought as he walked on the balcony. The night air greeted him as it swirled around him. The moon above was showing and shining brighter than Light had ever seen. The whitish glow looked silver against the darkened sky.

It kind of reminded the vampire of his encounter with L. The wolfish vampire in disguise would have those brightly shining silver eyes with the over dilalated pupil. They would stare at his neck with lust and hunger. Last time the wolf had kissed him. It was quick but it was enough to make his body ache.

Light backed up into the wall and slid down the rough surface. What was he going to do? Did he want the questionable wolf? His fingers wanted to grip at the stone surface in frustration. What if he went to the wolf? Would he be accepted? No, he shot down his hopefulness. The wolf is L. He was just doing his job. He suspected the vampire of murders he didn't commit. Light scolded himself for even having this desire. Blood was so confusing.

"Why did Raito-kun do it?" The vampire looked up at the voice. The wolf he was thinking about was here but maybe not for an entirely a good reason. The hunched stance was guarded and the beautiful silver eyes were hard.

"I didn't do anything thing to you." Two steps forward.

"Raito-kun did nothing? I don't believe it." The long pale fingers dripped the collar of the shirt for him to see. Light knew he was supposed to be looking at the bite scar but his eyes drifted to the strong wiry pale torso that showed promise. "He did this. So he has done something. Did you send the attacker on my whelps?" Those wide eyes held anger and passion. It would have intimidated the prince.

"What are you talking about? I told you that they'll be targets of the killer. You said you had faith in them." Light got off the wall and pushed forward, their chests making contact. "It is your fault that they may have gotten hurt. I maybe be accused of murders I didn't commit but I will not be blamed for your stupidity." Light said. He realized that he was very close to the detective but the prince acted as if it didn't affect him.

"Stupidity, Raito-kun?" The wolf said softly. He wrapped his arm around the vampire and buried his head against the black clad shoulder. "I shall apologies for my rashness."

Light stayed perfectly still. The soft fur like hair, that was dark as night, was brushing against his cheek. This simple position was a little too much for the vampire. He willed his body to react but the heat was already coursing through his blood stream.

Maybe he could indulge in some of it? Just a little. Nothing big.

The prince slowly wrapped his arm around the others waist and copied the wolf pose. He rested his head on the white clad shoulder.

"Hey, Ryuzaki."

"Yes, Raito-kun?" The baritone voice was slightly muffled but the hot exhaled air made Light situation worse.

"I accept your apology." He said before sinking his teeth in the white neck.

* * *

Cold, it was the first thing that went through her head. Then it was wet.

"Blue, Blue can you hear me?" She opened her eyes. The image before her was blurry and it seemed to move. She was uder water?

Near sat on the edge of the healing cell watching as the air bubbles came to surface disturbing the still water. It there was one thing that irked the albino it was that since the harpy could not retrack her wings while she was unconscious they had to make the healing cell deeper than the others. Looking at the water now, Near can say that he couldn't see a thing except the wine color hair and shadows. There was a pang of worry that stung his chest but he told himself not to fret. She was okay, she was just in recovery.

The bubbles came faster and the dark red hair became more predominate. The shadow of her pale body came forth. It was a matter of seconds that she came up coughing and hacking the water she accidently inhaled. Her thin shoulders shook violently back and forth. Her colored hair was long and in wavy tangles. Even though she sat up her wings were still under water healing.

"Welcome back." She was still coughing. The oxygen tube was stuck on her face refusing to let her speak. Near slowly reacted over and grabbed the heavy tube, carefully of hurting her.

"How long?" Her voice was edgy and rough than her normal gentle sing-song one.

"Some hours." The albino grabbed the towel beside and handed it to her. In truth he didn't like seeing the fading bruises on her neck and arm. The towel will act as a shield not only covering her skin but the nasty scars too.

"Do I have to stay here?" Blue looked at the tiger. His icy eyes were unfocused and had a faraway look to them but she knew he heard her question.

"You won't be able to fly for some weeks or maybe months." He said quickly blinking and looking down at cold tile.

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean 'Is that all'? Matt worked his ass off to help you and all you say 'is that all?" The blonde walked him the room. His heavy boots sounded on the floor as he walked to them, blue eyes blazing.

"Well I am grateful for his help." Blue said looking at the white walls behind the blonde. She pulled the towel closer to her.

"Better be." He said. His blonde hair was long and down.

"Mello, seriously, be nicer to people." The other wolf came into the room. His black and white shirt hung loosely while his pants were tighter. His walk was easy and relaxed but something told the harpy he'll be ready for a fight at any moment. He walked up to the quiet duo. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," She tilted her head a little. "I thank you for your medical skills."

Matt felt the faint rush of heat to his cheeks. Even though she was sincere and humble with her gratification the simple fact that she was what she was made things seems more than what it was. He was over thinking it. The shape shifter grabbed the oxygen mask from the albino.

"You are welcome. Remember to take it easy for the next couple of weeks. Your body has been through enough already." The goggled wolf thought he sounded like a stereotypical doctor talking to his patients. He wanted them to take his advice but not to be alarmed at the same time.

"Okay." The harpy smile softly as the two shape shifters walked away.

"Wolves." Mello and Matt turned around shocked that the tiger call them. "I thank you also." The small pale hand twirls the white curly hair.

Mello turned around with a big smirk in his face. The other wolf knew the other wanted to gloat about an unspoken victory but he kept himself quiet with his chocolate that he'd just taken out. "Whatever."

* * *

_I know a day and some hours late. I was kind of busy. My class had to go on an all day trip (meaning leaving at 7am and getting back 12:30 midnight). I couldn't type the chapter because I was sleeping all week end. So I hope you are happy with this chapter._

_Also I don't really know how to type Ryuk. He is a very…different character so I don't know if I did his character any justice._

_Please review and leave comments, questions, or thoughts._

_Thank you for your patients and your reviews that keep me going._

_WLN_


	13. Chapter 13

**4.10.10**

* * *

**Chapter XII**

L froze as the vampire bit him. The sinful pleasure went up his spine at the unexpected attack. The silky russet hair blinded his sight.

"I'll make a deal with you…Ryuzaki. I have already agreed to help you with this case but I'll do everything in my power to help you from now on if you become my donor." Light said licking the wound. The two holes leaked crimson fluid. Wonder crimson fluid.

"I'll only make the deal with Raito-kun if he promises not to go over the limit and that I may act upon my desires as well." Light continued to lick the blood wishing for the stream to never end.

"Alright, wolf." The vamps tan hands traveled up to the other shoulder blades. The sharp bones were sticking out of the man. He was far too skinny. "I promise to do all that I can and never go over my limit…unless you change your mind of course." Sharp nails dug into the pale flesh. Drawing little symbols with his finger Light murmured a small spell.

L grinned at the boy's hidden submission. His arms tighten around the vampire and brought his mouth closer to the pointed ear. "Is Raito-kun consenting?" His tongue outlined the prince ear. His neck tingled at the sensation that happened seconds before. His back stung from the nail wound but that would heal.

"If I am then what are you going to do?"

"What I would do, Raito-kun…"Light looked at the glowing silver eyes. They had such a devilish appearance to them in the night. A smirk played on the pale lips. "is act."

It took less than a second. His body was somehow stronger. He slammed him against the cold stone surface. A hard body pressed against his as if the wolf was trying to make vampire mold into him. Two hands trapped him in with no ways of escape. Gold eyes looked at the raven, who was now towering over him. That back was straight. The intensity in those eyes was enough to make Light go red. They hid nothing. The unchained desire and lust was there shining like polished metal.

"Can I ask Raito-kun a question?" The colorless face was only inches from his. Light nodded the best way he could. "This…want, was it brought on by the first bite?"

Light thought about this. This wasn't a simple yes or no question. His kind, vampires, had a way of pursuing donors. The Vampire Council punished anyone who over killed for their month but there was a loop hole. Donors have been used from centuries. Some were willing participates while some needed more persuasion. Pleasure bites were a simple thing met for lovers in the old days. Now vampires use it for everyone. It was simple glamour. They turned the pain into pleasure. It wasn't hard, there was such a fine line between it anyway.

The wolf wanted to know if he had influenced him to this lust. Biting varied for different people. Light didn't influence the wolf but sometime times things didn't go as planned. Was the wolf addicted to him as much as he was addicted to that flowing red liquid of his? At least he wasn't alone in his obsession.

"You tell me." The raven didn't seem pleased by his answer. He was pushed harder into the wall.

"Raito-kun should remember that he is the main subject. Using such a deceiving method can result in terrible punishment."

"I did nothing to you." The vampire bared his teeth. The long pointed canines reminded L of a snake. Graceful, powerful and deadly.

"We're back to this again? Raito-kun should come up with better excuses if he plans on saying the same thing over again repeatedly."

"Bastard." The wolf watched as the vampire struggled in his hold. The furious gold burned brightly. "Let me go."

"Raito-kun should know better to escape." L raised his leg and kneed Light in the stomach. A gasp a shock quickly replaced with a moan of pain emitted from the prince's mouth as he doubled over the wolf. His shaking hands clutched his sore midsection. It was such a shame. The detective didn't want to do that but all the noise the vamp was making would have people worried and then they'll come and find him. "I didn't want to hurt Raito-kun. He made me do it." L's lengthy fingers threaded themselves through the silky hair in a comforting sort of way.

"Bullshit." The flavors of the prince's own blood tainted his mouth while the sweet addicting red liquid vanished from his mouth. "You did it yourself."

"My, such foul language and coming from the future king. So unbecoming." L said smirking as he lifted the other's chin. His want was still burning inside him. He didn't want to worry about the things around him. He just wanted to focus on the enchanting creature in front of him; the eyes, the hair and the smooth skin. It didn't matter if the other was trying to control him with pleasurable nips and bites. He was the main suspect, L will never forget that, but his carnal desire thumped strongly in his body almost as strong as his heart. "Tell me Rai-chan, have you had a lover?"

Light felt hot. His usually chilled skin was still burning. He looked at the dark over dilated eyes. The silver was overcome by black. He thought about the wolf's question. Had he ever had a lover? "No."

"Then let me ask Rai-chan this, what are his methods for ecstasy?" Light felt his body react to such a simple question. Vampire's had a thing for blood and sharing blood. They took the phrase 'love bite' to another level.

"We tend to drink during intercourse."

"Interesting?" L leaned forward. He licked the blood stained lips. "Do you know what wolves do?" The tongue acted on its own accord. It traveled it way up the prince's face and back down to the wet lips again. "We use our tongues. There are so many sensitive spots on a body. You know, Rai-chan?"

Light's pulse thumbed against his neck and wrist. If he closed his eyes he's hear the rhythmic pattern in his head. The rave took the liberty to kiss him. The lips were soft but the kiss itself wasn't soft. It was the opposite; rough and hard. It didn't matter to Light. He was being ravished by his new donor. The prince moaned as the wet muscle forced its way passed his lips and into his mouth. It explored every inch. It played with his tongue. Sucking it and twirling it. It even went to the back of his throat.

L grinned as the prince started squirming against him. He captured the two tan wrists and held them above the vampire's head. He traveled his lickd and nips down. He felt like a bloodsucker; always attracted to the neck. It was a simple thing but the blood swap made into something more. He kissed underneath the firm jaw line feeling the rapid pulse of the prince. It seemed sensitive. If the muffled moans and gasps was anything to go by.

"S-stop." Light realized were they were. His movements became more frantic. Anyone could be walking pass and might see them. Even if L was the highest holder of the Omega, Light doubted the raven would tell them. "Ry-Ryuzaki we have to stop."

The mouth that was torturing his pulse came to a pause. "Rai-chan said that he consented, so there is no reason to discontinue."

"No, someone might come and see us."

The wolf backed off releasing his wrists. His face was once again unreadable, but his eyes still burned with passion. "I admire Raito-kun for being able to use logic when the situation required none."

Light said nothing as he backed off the wall too. The night air came their way cooling his heated skin. It only took a few seconds but Light realized that his neck was beginning to feel sore. He just couldn't waltz into the halls sporting a marked neck with no real reason behind it.

"Does Raito-kun have a problem?" Light glared at the ever changing eyes. "Would he like for me to be of assistance?"

"If you don't mind." The prince said with a sarcasm sweet voice.

"No not at all." L grabbed the prince and flashed to where he knew the vampire's room will be. "Now that we are in a place where I am sure we will not be interrupted, let's continue shall we?"

Light didn't have time to think. He was pushed unto the bed with the wolf on top of him. Gold eyes stared at the empty ceiling in a slight daze. The devious tongue began its tricks again, making his heart thump loudly in his ears. They started at his neck and traveled downward. His shirt was not spared in this assault. The wolf unbuttoned each one carefully.

L looked down at the taunt flesh underneath him. He wanted to howl in delight but reframed from doing so. He didn't want to spoil the mood. The vampire was golden perfection. A perfect Apollo. The taunt chest and rosy nipples; It was enough to make him crazy. The raven bent down again and started circling the hardening nub.

"Ahhh!" L:ight closed his eyes and arched into the mouth. It felt wonderful. The wolf had skills.

"I think Rai-chan should say it louder." The massive black hair came back up and tickled his face. "Don't worry, no one will hear you." The low baritone was dark and husky. It sounded like sex itself. Light felt another moan clawing at his throat.

"Bastard." The prince breathed as the wolf switched his attention to the other one.

"How can Rai-chan insult me while I am doing him a favor?" L asked traveling lower. He ran his tongue over the firm slim muscles. Each one rippled at his touch.

Light scowled and sat up. His hand threaded itself in the soft mass of onyx hair. He stared deeply at the now equally inky eyes. They held some confusion but they'll quickly gain some understanding soon. The prince leaned further into the wolf and briefly touched his lips with his own. "L, you talk too much." That seemed to break the dazed stare in the raven. They resumed the battle strength and tongues.

L was still on top but Light was having more influence on the bottom. He had wrapped his pants clad leg around the trim waist and grinded up into the thick bulge in front of him. The raven growled and the vibrations were caught in Light's hand as it traced small patterns on the other's chest.

The golden vampire groaned when dexterous hand unbuttoned his pants and slipped them off in one fluid motion. Now the prince was left with nothing but his opened shirt in damp undergarment. L really liked the view. He smelted the concentrated arousal and moved closer to the source. The vampire was very eager. The bulge was stiff and had already dampened the center of his garment. One pale hand kneaded the swelling flesh. The thumb rubbed gently at the underside. The vampire moaned and thrust his hips up. L smirked and removed the piece of clothing.

Yes, the vamper was very eager indeed.

The appendage was long and swollen, ready for attention. It had a cherry glow but other than that it was gold just like the rest of the vampire. The tip of the head leaked the cloudy clear fluid like a small stream. L never done something like this before but he had an idea. All he wanted to do was taste the little vampire. So that's what he did. He licked the heated appendage from base to tip. His tongue acted on a mind of its own as it dipped into the small hole where the fluid leaked. The heavy arousal sharpened his senses as he became drunk with the noises of his new lover.

Lover? The word itself was enough for L to stop completely. He never really had one of those before. It was almost comical that when he finally gets one it turns out to be his main suspect.

No matter.

Light though he'll come any minute. The wolf was right. The body did have a lot of sensitive places on it. And as his lower body received special attention from the wolf, Light couldn't help feel that he was suppose to be doing something. He wasn't the type to just sit there it take it…for long. He pulled himself away from the warm mouth an attacked the raven with the same fever. His hands started for the white shirt. The two puncture wounds were still on his neck. Light had the urge to bite again but he settled for gliding his hands over the ghostly pale body. Tan hands played with the red dusty nipples and went lower to the baggy jeans.

"You are impressive, L." The vampire took out the erected cock.

"Why thank you, Rai-chan." L whispered. He wondered what it would be like for the vampire to do what he did to him. The fangs would definitely make a difference but for better or for worse.

Light touched the stiff appendage and began to message it with harsh strokes and pulls. His sharp nails grazed the heated meat a couple of times which made the wolf groan. It was interesting. He did it again and got the same result. Deep groans and breathy moans came from that pale mouth. The hips actually came off the bed when he ran his nail down the slit.

Gold eyes stared at dark inky ones. Who knew that it was this much fun to pleasure someone? He trailed his gaze lower to the pale hips. Right were the outline of the hip bone and trailed down to the inner thigh was a main artery. It wasn't his fault. He didn't want to bite the wolf but he could get it off his mind.

Light lowered his head licking the tip of the cock then went lower. He kissed the pale flesh before him and continued to massage the length in his hands. He licked the large vein. It was starting to show through the skin from the constant attention it was receiving. Should he bite it? It would be hard to stop the bleeding. Hmmm, what to do?

"I believe Rai-chan has taken his time beyond its limit." L grabbed the vampire and had him sit astride him. He already started encircling the prince entrance with his wet fingers.

"Hey!" Light stopped at the feeling of something entering him. It was one then two and the pain didn't come till it was three. "Stop."

"I'm terribly sorry but a deals a deals, Rai-chan." L continued to stretch out the small hole. He stopped when he thought the vampire was ready.

Pale hands gripped tan hips and guided him down unto his shaft. "Nnaaa." Light struggled a little but when he realized the wolf was waiting for him to adjust he stopped.

"Rai-chan can move now?" The prince nodded and moved up. The length slid out of him and he moved down. It wasn't a hard thing to do and it didn't feel weird any more. After a while it got pleasurable and he started moving up and down faster. The fiction was doing wonders.

Light gnawed on his thump and closed his eyes. His skin was sweating and the movement between him and Ryuzaki's body was almost heavenly. He slammed himself down harder but it didn't get him to where he wanted. It was like he was trying to get to a certain point but he couldn't get there by himself.

"Let me help, Rai-chan." Light looked at the body below him. The wild raven hair was wet and weighed down by sweat and oils. The passionate eyes were still there. In fact they seem to glow brighter as he flipped them over. "I think we'll be able to achieve want he wants this way."

Before the vampire could ask 'achieve what' the wolf was already thrusting into him at a powerful pace. His mind went blank as he thrust into one particular spot. "Ahhh!"

L smirked and hit the same spot again and again. The little vampire's back was in the perfect arch. It was liked he'll come off the bed soon. "It seems I have found it."

The wolf grabbed the prince weeping member and began to pump in time with his thrust. The pink mouth of the vampire was opened and making noises of all sorts. L loved these noises but he wanted to taste the prince. He leaned down and kissed vamp, forcing his tongue through to explore.

Even though his mouth covered the little one's it didn't mean that the mewling noises has stopped. On the contrary, the boy's volume only went up. Both their breathing patterns have gone to pants and both their heart beats were loud in their own ears. They were close and L knew it. He move quicker and pounded harder.

It wasn't until the vampire screamed coming over both their bodies which signaled his release that they were both brought over the edge.

L looked at the prince. He was fast asleep. His beautiful gold skin was shining with perspiration and fluids. The silky hair was disarray on top on his head. He couldn't go like this. If a maid were to come into the room and find the royal son like this…it will have questions arise. He didn't want that.

L rushed into the bathroom and grabbed a towel to clean the prince with. He handled the other's body with care and wiped down the evidence of this night. One he was done he put on his clothes and headed back to the Whammy's house.

* * *

"Hey, look, its L." Near and Blue looked at the door as the younger Whammy children greeted their idol. His hair was messier than normal and his clothes looked sloppy. It may not have made a different for the younger kids but for the ones who knew like Near and herself it made a very big differences.

She wanted to ask the big question but decided against it. It was his life, why should she question it? Blue turned her dark red hair and looked at Near. What was his take on this? He was more blunt and direct. He didn't care what others think. So would he ask?

"Leave him alone."

"So you think we shouldn't ask?" She watched him stack other card on his castle. It was nearly perfect with the coloration. All the diamonds and hearts made the foundation while the spades and clubs made the building itself.

"We can, but what point is that? We know what he did. The evidence is on him. You want an explanation? You're not going to get one. Now Blue please do not worry yourself with other people's lives and focus on healing." The albino's voice was soft but stern. He meant every word.

"Okay." Lavender eyes watched as their raven haired wolf disappeared in the darken halls.

Near glanced at the harpy through his white hair as he stacked another card. She had on her royal blue yukata with her hair in braids. The dark bruises were now almost completely gone. Her wings though were out in the open unable to go back into her back. One wing was slightly bandaged like an arm while the other was folded in its usual manner.

Pale blue eyes looked from the red head harpy. "Dogs."

"Hn." Blue looked as the two wolves came to them. The blonde one was loud as ever. His tight leather clothes hugged him while his bead rosary dangled from his arm and his heavy steel boots thumped on the floor. The other one with the tinted goggles was quieter. His game was in his hands as he stared at the glowing screen.

"You're bored."It wasn't a guess. It was a fact.

"So." Mello walked to them and eyed the albino.

"Fine, do as you wish but remember you knock my card over I'll be pissed." The tiger gave his warning and continued to build his card castle. It made Blue wonder just how all the cards were staying still. Was it his telekinesis?

"So who are the new guardians if either of us cannot guard?"

"Sil and Viper have been given the jobs. Not many things are immune to poisons and venom. Plus if they are immune then they can just suffocate them." Matt said sitting down by Mello.

"Do you know what's up with L?"

Near smirked. "Ah, so now you tell us the real reason why you're here."

Mello flushed from embarrassment. "I was just asking a question."

"I don't understand what is so hard about minding your own business. It bad enough I had to tell Blue but also you two." Near looked at them with disappointment; a tired sigh escaped his lips. "It's his life. L knows what he is doing. He's not in your relationship, now is he Mello?"

"No." The blonde looked down defeat.

"Good, now that you two understand…get away from my cards before they fall."

* * *

"Is something the matter, Kira-kun?" Beyond asked looking at the dark prince. He noticed the hazel eyes turned a vibrant red.

"No I'm fine." The hybrid didn't buy it. He knew something was wrong. Beyond knew that the only time his prince would get so upset was when it dealt with the younger twin. It didn't bother him that his partner had feeling for his own brother. It wasn't natural…far from it but then again it was Kira.

"Are you sure?" The pale hands wrapped around the heated prince. The pale healed body of the hybrid pushed up against the other in a way of comforting. "You know, Kira-kun can tell me anything?"

"Stop this." The vampire said this as a harsh command. He didn't have to raise his voice. It was just a deadly and lethal as a whisper as it could be in a shout.

Beyond frowned but before he could say anything the witch came into the room. She had a disrupted smile on her face like she overheard something. She wasn't important just a pawn. She walked over to them. Confident and conservative. She handed him a dark cloak. "I'm sorry but I do not have anything in my wardrobe that would accommodate your size. Please accept this." She had a faint smirk on her lips.

"Thank you, Takada. How can I repay you?" Kira turned to her with his smile. His eyes were back to their normal hazel.

"Cousin, you know there is no payment." She was closer to him now, desperately trying to hide how eager she was.

Kira smiled more and took the bitch's hand. His cool lips made contact with his hand. "Ah, but cousin call me whenever you want something. Remember never hesitate to ask." He straightened up and looked to the hybrid. "Ryuzaki." The raven had on the cloak and was ready to leave.

The three walked back to the front. The night wind blew throughout the skies. "Remember what I said Takada."

She smiled slyly. "I will Kira-sama. May the next time we meet be soon."

The two nodded and walked away. "No too soon though." Kira looked at the raven. His white features were complimented by the darkness of the cloak. His wings were even hidden.

"You don't like her do you?"

"Why should I?" Beyond leaned over to him and sniffed. "Her scent is all over you. If you wish to go further I suggest that you wash." The vampire smirked at the hybrid. He was serious. Possessive and serious.

"You're never this jealous with Tsuki." He stepped in line with raven. His face was one of a pure deviant. Beautiful sly eyes and perfect russet hair were enough to fool anyone.

"Who am I to compete with brotherly love."

"You're right, which reminds me. Beyond, that wolf, the black one tainted him. I want his head." Burning hazel- red eyes glared at dull red ones.

"Is that an order?"

"Yes."

* * *

_I wanted to do something light hearted…kind of. Thank you all who reviewed. Please do it again. I want to hear from you._

_Kira's acting like a spoiled brat to me, am I alone with this thought?_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello. Hope you enjoy the chap._

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

_A week later_

Blue sighed as she walked down the hall of the Whammy's House. She'd just came back from delivering hers and Near's plate to the kitchen. She always wondered why her tiger friend never ate in one of the dining rooms. It would be a bunch of help to why she had to go back and forth.

"Ms. Blue, could you come here for a moment?" The mixed harpy looked for the voice. She knew who it was but she didn't know where the voice was coming from. "Right here, Ms. Blue." She turned to be faces with over dilated eyes that engulfed silver.

"Good morning."

"Ah, yes, good morning." The dark red head looked at the floor while waiting what the shape shifter had to say. "Ms. Blue did you know that you have very versatile features."

"Wha–" The words didn't even make it out as he took her face in his pale hand and studied her. His pupils were so black they reminded her of small mirrors.

"Though because of your father's genes you gained some of his seductive qualities. It didn't really matter, because you can be just mistaken as a flirtations witch or maybe your cousin the siren." He moved his eyes to her skin. "Your complexion is also nice. It's pale but also healthy which gives it a slight tanned appearance."

"Sir, what are you talking about?"

L stepped back and looked at the mixed harpy. She may not be happy about who are parents are but because of her parents she will become quite useful. "Have your wings healed?"

Lavender eyes blinked and red hair shifted as a head nodded. "Excuse me if you may…but what are you talking about?"

"I was thinking." He paused. "Come follow me."

At his command, the harpy walked right behind him. I guess Near will have to wait, she though as she followed him through the multiple halls. It took five minutes but they were in his room. She never really been in the shape shifter's room before, but then again no one has been in the room other than Watari and L himself.

It was very Spartan like. The room was bare with hardly any personal items. There was his portable computer on the desk and there was his book collection. The room was very spacious. On the other side of the room there was a large closet and a door next to it.

This whole setup confused the red head greatly. "What are we doing here?"

The raven walked to the closet and stepped inside. The sound of metal clinking and metal scraping filled the room it only took a minute before a pale hand snuck out into clear view and motion her to stand by the door. When she did as she was quietly asked she took a peek inside the room…but the pale raven already anticipated this and closed the door in her face.

A quiet sigh escaped her lips as she gave up and sat on the floor. It wasn't until her bum met the floor that the door opened revealing the pale shape shifter. He was holding a formal black and gray dress. It was beautiful. The mostly gray dress was long and strapless. There was something sheer to cover up the exposed skin of the collarbone. "I know that you are comfortable with your current attire but that would not do for where you're about to go."

"And where will I be going?" The harpy stood up.

"To Yagami territory." L watched as the girl pulled more into herself. She even seemed to back away from him. "You don't have to worry. You're not doing anything this time. All you have to do is observe. Matt and Mello well be with you so nothing will happen."

"Why me?" She still hasn't let down her guard down. The raven couldn't blame her.

L walked to her. "I would send Mello in your stead but I believe he would take it as an insult."

She smiled a little and her shoulders relaxed. "Okay, what are we doing?"

L felt a tug on his lips as he pull the dress in her line of vision again. "You are going to a ball that will be held this evening." He pulled her to the door next to the closet and opened the door. "The reason why I choose you was because you have versatile features." The room was a powder room or a bathroom. "The King and Queen are hosting this social party for a second chance to find their sons a bride." The shape shifter motioned for her to enter with the dress and then he closed the door again. "Since it is apparent that you are not a vampire or at least not a born vampire you will not be chosen to become the bride."

Blue nodded in the spacious bathroom even though she knew L could not see her. She took the dress and lifted it to her form. It looked like it could fit. She began shredding her yukata. The raven's baritone voice was muffled as he explained more. "Even though you might not be considered as a bride the Royals will take you as a mistress for their son – does the dress fit – because of your looks." She said yes. "Okay remember to take off the binding you won't be needing them." The red head did as was told and took of the binding. Because of the sheer black part on the collar, there was a zipper on the back.

"Are you finished?" L knocked on the door and waited.

Blue stepped the bath room in the dress. It fit perfectly. The dress was suppose to be modest. He had asked Watari if he could go in the human territory and fine a modest dress with dark colors. Now as the harpy stood before him, Watari had done well – as always. Because of her father's blood she had been given sensual features but the dress highlighted nothing. The skin of her collar bone was covered by sheer black material and the length of her dress showed no leg. The only problem now was to cover up her harpy heritage. The ancient writing on her arm, her blue pendant, and permanently her colored nails were easy to cover up. Her sing-song voice should be mistaken for a playful nature.

"Perfect."

"How did you know my size?" She asked and L looked at her eyes. There was one more thing to cover up, that that task would be impossible. Her lavender eyes were sharp like a bird of prey.

"Ms. Blue I tend to know a lot of information." He could just tell her to put her hair in a style that dulled her sharp eyes.

"Okay." The raven could get the very long sleeves to cover up her arm and a shawl to cover her shoulders. It could work.

"Ms. Blue I thank you for your time. Please come back at five this afternoon so you can begin the observation." The harpy nodded and walked back into the bathroom to change her clothes.

* * *

"Tsuki." Light turned over in his bed and buried himself deeper in to the covers. "Tsuki." A weight covered his lump form, but Light knew he would be safe for at least a couple of seconds before his brother peeked into his sanctuary of darkness from underneath the covers. "Tsuki."

There was light shining through his dark confined and the golden prince to the liberty to shiver deeper into the covers. It wasn't long before Kira tore back all his shields and left him glaring at his broken reflection. "Yes, Kira."

Reddish hazel eyes watched as his twin sat up in the bed. His usually perfect hair was mussed in an attractive bed head way. "Tsuki has been sleep for hours. It's now two in the afternoon and the party starts at six. You have four hours to prepare."

Light shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really care four hours was more than enough time to get ready. He looked at his twin and started to feel self-conscious. Last night he went to sleep without a shirt because his body was too hot – thanks to the thoughts of a certain wolf – and irony in the morning his body alerted him that his was beginning to get cold – thank to the thought of his brother coming into the room. Now as he sat in bed with his upper body bare, he had the sudden urge to tell his twin to stop staring and leave.

"If you leave then I can get dress." Light said pulling the cover unconsciously.

"There's nothing on your body that I don't have." The dark vampire must have thought his 'comforting' words would encourage the golden prince to get dress in front of him. He'll pass.

"Can you just tell mom and dad that I'll be down in a minute?" The vampire frowned but did as he was asked. The bed was liberated from the extra weight as the other prince walked out the room.

Light let out a need sigh and fell back unto the bed. He wanted to go to sleep and dream about last week but his parents were already worried enough. The day after _that_ night he was sore and rarely left his room. His sister came in and asked him if he was feeling alright. He had told her yes and that his stomach hurt from not feeding. It was a lie because he was still full of the wolf's blood but he had to think of an excuse for his little sister. She seemed to by it and left to go tell their parents. There was so much unneeded attention that day. There was also Kira, who was over him like a second shadow. Always there when he woke up and always there when he went to sleep. What was up with his twin lately?

"You seem stressed." Howls of laughter cause the prince to open his eyes. Bulging yellow and red was staring at him. A wide face-splitting smile was the opposite of his straight frown.

"Maybe I am." Light closed his eyes and willed the shinigami away.

"Maybe you need another session with your bitch." The death god frowned floating over the prince head. "But then again it was you who took it in, so that would make you his bitch…but on the other hand you're not a female or a dog so then the phrase is pointless."

Light sat up and looked at Ryuk. "How do you know?"

"I know a lot of things Raito. Some information I know other I find out –whether I'm interested or not."

"You came back in my room?" The prince was furious but what can he do? A week has passed and it wasn't like the death god could go tell his parents.

"I was going to tell you that there were no more apples but it seemed that you were…busy." Laughter filled the room again as Ryuk balanced his head in his hand.

"Before you ask, they're in the drawer." Light said walking into the bathroom. He knew that the death god would get tired of waiting on him and just leave in at peace.

Light stepped into shower and turned the knob the other way. This caused warm water to spray on the prince from above. His body relaxed and his mind started to wonder. The wolf liked his neck; he could almost feel the wolf worrying at his neck and those hands on his waist. A sigh escaped his lips as he began to wash his heated skin. The scented soap didn't help his mind either. He thought about how the wolf was under him. Those passionate silver eyes were hooded in pleasure every time he moved up and down in his shaft. The scent of the wolf covered his skin making him want to mold with his being. He couldn't get enough.

Light's hand reacted lower to wash his chest. His eyes were closed and his breath sped up. He rubbed his nipples harder than needed be but he didn't care. A soft moan came out his mouth as he pinched the hard nub experimentally. The wolf did this to him. His lower body ached. It was tight and stiff. Dazed hooded eyes looked down and took himself in his hand. His breath hitched and his hands were shaking. He never done this before but he guessed that it wasn't that hard to do. He heard sexual experiences were a way to release stress. It didn't matter why he was doing it, just that fact that he was doing it mattered. He moved his shaking hand up and then down. It was slow at first but then as the warm water tickled on his skin he gained more confidence. He pumped himself and squeezed when he felt himself draw near.

He gave a harsh tug and slipped on the smooth surface of shower. His fluids covered not only his hand but his whole body. He got his release but he was also embarrassed. The prince stood up on quaky legs and finished washing himself. There was a black towel laid out on the counter of the sink. He quickly dried himself off and wrapped the towel tightly around his waist. Just in case someone was outside in his room.

"You feel better now." The raspy voice almost made Light jump. He wasn't expecting Ryuk to still be in the next room. Was he loud? He didn't remember.

"Yes." Light walked to his closet with his wet hair covering his face. He pulled out a black formal shirt with his family's crest, in crimson red, on the shoulder of the sleeves and black pants. He didn't want to be too dressy since he didn't plan on staying the whole evening. "Are you just going to stare?"

The death god laughed and submerged under the floor. "I'll just bother your brother then."

Once Light knew for sure that the shinigami was gone he changed quickly and walked down stairs. Outside his room was chaos. The servants were running back and forth carrying decorations and food. He was almost run over by one of his father's men; Matsuda Light thought his name was but someone pulled him to the side.

"My prince you have to be more careful." Light looked at concerned brown eyes hued with red. Mikami Teru, his old playmate, was the one that moved him out the way.

"Thank you." He stood up and dusked off his form.

"My prince, your Royal Highest told me to guard you throughout this event." Light nodded his head but he didn't like the concept of someone following and watching him. He looked at the other vampire. He had his glasses on which made him look like the studious type. His black hair was long and neat framing his face.

"So I have a male escort, this evening…fabulous." The prince said walking down the hall.

"My prince," There was faint reddish on his cheeks. "Please bear with me. I am sorry if you don't find my company enjoyable."

Light said nothing as they arrived at grand stair case. His movement was perfection, graceful with every step. The prince wasn't aware of the eyes following him. He walked straight to his parents room. It took less than he thought to find them. His mother and father were ordering the servants to make last adjustments to everything. His father was tasting the wines and food.

"Mother, Kira said you wanted me?" Light didn't get a 'yes' but he did get a breath stealing hug. His mother was gifted in strength, just it his dad.

"Yes, you had us worried. You slept al morning. You know how many times we sent Kira to wake you?" At that question Light stiffened. Kira was in his room when his was unconscious?

"I am sorry to worry you, Mother. I guess I was just very tired."

"Well already, now go see to your father." The golden prince nodded and went to see the elder vampire.

"Dad?" His father was sipping the red content out of the thin glass. He was dressed in a formal grey suit.

"Raito, I just wanted to tell you that you aren't limited towards these girls."

"I'm sorry?"

His father put a hand on his shoulder and showed him the girls that were entering the room. "I'm you find someone outside the party then you are welcome to bring them into the castle."

It was such an odd thing to say but Light would keep it in mind. He wasn't interested in any other the girls that walked through the doors. He wasn't even interested in any females. The only person that seemed to have his undivided attention was L, the black shape shifter. He wondered what his family would say to that. He would bring the wolf as his mate. It wasn't a girl that could bear his children but he was the most power being to hold the highest chair on the Omega. Would the wolf endless accomplishments make his parents forget about the cons of their relationships?

"Thanks, Dad, that's good to know."

* * *

"I feel silly." Blue murmured into the small necklace she was wearing.

"Well, you look silly."

"You're not helping, tiger." She said as a girl she didn't know bump into her. It was horrible that the girl had the nerve to bump into her and look at her like it was her fault.

"I think you should watch where you're going." The girl said. She had short black hair and gray eyes. She didn't exactly look like a vampire but Blue suppose it didn't matter.

"Next time I will thank you." The red head smiled and went back to walking around the ballroom. It was too many people for her liking and to make matters worse they were all girls. It was too much estrogen for her. She could blame this on her parents. Harpies and succumbi tend to hang around the male population a bit more than females.

"Excuse me, could you come here for a moment." Blue froze as the voice called to her. She didn't want to make a scene however, so she walked towards the voice.

The man who called her was tall and looked fatherly. His hair was streaked with silver and he wore glasses and a suit. His features were eerily familiar. "I was wondering if you could come with me for a second." The harpy's heart thumped him her chest as she thought about this. She didn't know who this man was and she didn't want to cause a scene by rejecting his offer. What should she do? L had said that help was right outside the door if anything were to happen.

"Sure." She swallowed the lump in her throat and held her hand out. The older man took her hand and led her through the crowd of women. The all moved away from them as they came by. Was this man important?

"You know you have a lovely voice." The man said. It seemed natural for him to compliment her but it just put her on the edge.

L had told her that she would not be chosen to be the bride but the mistress instead. She had a feeling that his man was the king. Her heart dropped to her stomach. It wasn't that she was scared it was just that the last time when she was on the mission she ended up getting her wing broken and the other fractured. Her back ached at the memory. Now she was in the territory of the prince suspected for murdering the Lycans and attacking her and Near.

She had nothing to worry about, right?

The golden prince she met didn't seem that dangerous. She met that he was dangerous but he didn't seem like the one to attack without a meaningful excuse. When he was provoked then he seemed the most dangerous. She didn't know how well her character judgment was but she hoped that she was right.

The harpy was thrown out of her thought when they started walking up some stairs. She had to keep up with his fast pace. Her gray dress, that the black shape shifter got her, was dragging on the floor. Her heels were clacking on the floor softly despite her harsh steps. They started to slow down once they reached a small girl. She had her hair in a cute braided bun with glittering clips in her chocolate hair. Her eyes were big and innocent but Blue knew better to judge this girl as purely innocent.

"Daddy, who is this?" Sayu asked as she whispered into her father's ear. Her small heels gave her some height as she stood on her tippy toes.

She looked at the older girl before her. There was something about her. She didn't look like the other female guess that were in there house. She was somewhat tall with very long dark red hair. In the light you could see the natural highlights of a lighter red in her hair. Her hair style was different. Some of the long hair in the back was in a bun while the rest of the hair flowed down. She was wearing a pretty gray and black dress that seemed longer than the girl wearing it. She had on an onyx choker and matching earrings. She wore the long gloves that covered her arm but that wasn't what got the little vampire. It was the girl's eyes. They were a soft purple that had something underneath them.

"Daddy, she's very pretty. Is she for Nii-san or Onii-sama?" Sayu could see the girl blushing a little bit.  
It looked mostly out of embarrassment. She would maybe be a match for Onii-sama. Even though the girl is acting shy, the little vampire knew she wasn't really that shy at all. Maybe she was more modest and reserved with adults but this girl maybe cunning and tricky if she was with someone her own age.

"I was just going to introduce her to–"

"Ohh, Daddy, can I do it?!"

Soichiro watched his daughter for a moment. "Alright."

"Thank you, Daddy." She gives the older man a hug and takes the glove hand of the red head girl.

"Wait, I never got your name."

Blue tensed as he asked her that question. What should she say? "Violet Merridew." A calm voice whispered in her ear. She was grateful that someone could feel her distress. The little ear piece was safely hidden by her hair.

"Violet Merridew." She said with a small smile.

"Wow, such a pretty mane." The little girl gave the harpy a smile of her own.

"Are you from around here?" The man asked. He seemed generally interested in her background.

"No, my parents are both European." She said.

"So cool." Sayu said. She liked this girl.

"Well, Ms. Merridew I hope you enjoy the festivities." The man bowed a little and walked off.

"I like your hair." Blue wasn't really good with kids but she'll give it a shot.

"Thank you, I like yours."

The girl stopped and turned around. Her little heels came to a halt. She looked at her with a new found interest. "Can I touch it?" The harpy was going to reply 'touch what' but then she understood the girl wanted to touch her hair. She lowered herself so she wasn't exactly touching the ground. It wasn't long before the girl combed her little hand through her hair. "It's soft."

"Isn't your hair soft too?"

"It is but I like the color of your hair." The way the girl said this made Blue rethink her decision on stoop to this girl's level. The chocolate haired girl said this like her hair reminded her of something. Blue knew this girl was a vampire. Lavender eyes could see the tiny fangs every time the girl talked.

Was she hungry?

"Oh, I almost forgot why you're here." Blue stood up to her full height and looked down at the girl.

"What?"

"I have to take you to Onii-sama." The vampire took her hand and began tugging at arm. The harpy had no trouble keeping up with the girl's small legs. Onii-sama? Who was that? The golden prince? He would know who she was as soon as he sees her face. That wouldn't be good. Maybe he would be nice enough to not blow her cover. He would know better because she knew that he was seeing L. She didn't have to say L but she could just say a shape shifter.

That would work.

As they closed in on the prince they started to slow down. The golden prince had his back towards them as he was talking to two other girls. A blonde in a gothic dress and the girl she had bumped into earlier. The one with the dark hair glared as she saw them approach and the blonde just looked.

"Onii-san, I want you to meet someone."

The prince turned around and Blue knew automatically that this wasn't the prince she met. His eyes were different. They had the very faint hue of red to them.

The person took the harpy's gloved hand and brought it to his lips. "Good evening, I'm Prince Kira Yagami."

* * *

_I'm going to stop there. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, big thanks to all who reviewed and reads the story. It makes me happy that people say that this isn't your normal vampire/werewolf story. _

_I wanted to put some humor in the beginning of the chapter. Sometimes I don't think I'm funny but I'll give it a shot. Blue has met Kira…what do you all thing will happen? Personally I would be scared if I was thrown into a environment where I know the killer is at and meet the people that are behind all this mess (not that Blue knows that.)_

_The bathroom scene with Light was on a whim. I never read a fic that has this type of "scene" and have them slip and fall. I find that funny but anyway, enough with my rambling._

_Again I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reading and reviewing, please do it again._

_WLN_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hi, enjoy the chapter._

* * *

**_Chapter XIV_**

"For once you look presentable." Kira said looking back at the hybrid, who was nuzzling his neck. The wild raven hair was neat and combed down, the passionate red eyes were covered by bandages. It gave in the appearance of the blind. The raven was wearing a perfect red and white ensemble.

"I am glad to please Kira-kun." Ryuzaki said placing small kisses on the prince's exposed shoulder.

"How was he?"

Beyond barely pulled away from the smooth skin to answer. His tongue traveled over the bone of the shoulder to the underside of the vampire's chin. "He was sleeping like a baby when I walked in." His teeth grazed the pulsing skin. "I'm surprised the dark prince would let the me and another near his precious brother."

"I didn't want to but some things have to be done." Kira said turning his head to the side. "Bad things will happen if you leave a mark."

"Of course." Beyond continued his assault on the tanned skin.

"Do you think Misa will be able to find the location?" Kira asked absently and the kisses and licks became less gentle and more harsh. His back met the cool sheets as he was pushed unto the bed. The raven worried at his neck and the vampire felt that the hybrid would not heed his words.

"I would not put so much faith in that girl but if you have chosen her Kira-kun then I believe she would not disappoint."

The vampire nodded and thought on the pleasure he was receiving. The hybrid had traveled lower and had stationed himself at his torso. Tanned stable hands caressed the soft raven locks. It irked the prince to think about how he liked the wild untamed mane better than this straight dead lock of hair. It was neat but it looked feign on him.

There was a soft muffled moan as the vampire was pulled from his thinking. The hybrid was moaning softly at the tight grip on his head. A normal person might pull their hands away and apologies or loosen their grip. But the thing was…Kira rarely apologies and knowing the hybrid. The little masochist enjoyed it. How many times had the raven relish in the torture giving to him by the prince?

Too many times, to be exact.

Kira tightened his grip more. "Be mindful of your clothes." He said before pushing the head lower on his body. The tongue was tracing his waistline and massaging his thighs. He would admit that he was…content with his bond with the hybrid but he wanted something else. He wanted his reflection. If only that wolf wasn't in the way.

"Hmph." Beyond smirked at the unexpected moan coming from the prince mouth. He had taken his prince by surprise. It would help ease the vampire's stress if he forgets about his other half…if just of a moment of pleasure. The hybrid continued to please his mate with his tongue as he engulfed the erected member. It was hard and twitched every time his teeth gazed at the slit.

The vampire ached off the bed a little when Ryuzaki started to hum a song. Each and every vibration struck him to the core. His hands were gripping and twisting at the dark locks. It's a shame but at least he'll get to see the wild hair before they go.

"Stop." The mouth immediately ceased all ministrations and the head tilted up as if to look at the prince through the thick bandages.

"Aww, why did Kira-kun want me to stop?" The well dressed hybrid climbed up on the bed over the vampire. The thick raven hair spilled forward and Kira could see the faint crimson glow from underneath the cloth. "I believe Kira-kun was enjoying it."

The prince glared at the hidden eyes and in a low husky voice said "The shirt, the pants and the binds have to go. Don't make me wait."

Hued hazel eyes watched as the hybrid did as he asked. He shredded his clothes with bizarre grace and laid them on the chair next to his personal library. The pale body was laced with wiry muscles and scars. The dull red eyes were glowing a passionate red as they stared at his own. The hybrid came towards him and the bed dipped with the extra weight.

"Make this quick, we still have to wake up brother dearest and attend the party."

"Of course, Kira-kun."

* * *

"Hello, Kira-sama!" The blonde rushed to him. She was already dressed for the evening party. Her ongoing style continues through the black, gray and pink gothic dress. It would be classy if it weren't for the amount of chest shown. She wasn't wearing regular high heels like the other guest that would be coming tonight instead she was wearing black platforms that helped little with her height. The tall black boots had little silver hearts in the laced hoops.

"Misa, did you get anything?" The blonde stopped and the small cerulean feather was in her hands. She held it to her chest and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, there's some stuff." She opened her blue eyes. "You didn't want to know about the person right, Kira-sama?" She was next to him now. Her long blonde hair was graced with a small hat and black and pink ribbons.

"That is correct." The prince continued to walk through the halls of the castle with the younger vamp following him. Her shoes sounded of the walls creating an echo.

"Well from what Misa was able to gather it looks like this person belongs to a 'Whammy's house' in the Lycan territory."

"Whammy's house?"

Blue eyes glittered with unspoken happiness as she supplied information to her prince. She kept up with his pace and began talking again. Her fingers twirled the pretty feather in her hands and her hair bounced with every step. "I'm not sure what exactly the Whammy house is but Misa does believe that the person Kira-sama is looking for is there."

Kira stared straight ahead as they entered the ballroom. People were beginning to fill in which would make this conversation difficult. He turned the corner to the back stair case. Whammy's House? If he knew how to get there then he could just relay the information to Ryuzaki. But he didn't know what the wolf looked like or if he was even the same wolf that had tainted his Tsuki. No, they were the same. Tsuki wouldn't go to a stranger willingly. He would have to have met him before to go back.

The crimson vampire stopped and spun on his heels gracefully. This startled the gothic girl behind him. Baby blue eyes widen as her gave her a soft smile. He took her hands in his. "Misa, can I ask for a favor?"

"Yes, of course. Anything for Kira-sama!." She seemed so eager to be used by him…not that he cared. He was just hoping that she might actually use her head for her own gain instead of his. Pity she failed the test.

"I have a friend that needs to go to Whammy's house. Could you lead him there?" He leaned closer to her until his face was mere centimeters from her ear. "Do you think you could do that for me, Misa?"

The younger vampire who looked older than him was shaking. He could feel that she was excited. "Misa is happy to please her prince in any way possible."

"Good girl." He gave her another smile and walked in the crowded room. He didn't see his family and he didn't see his other self anywhere. Maybe he was mad about earlier this afternoon? Tsuki was never one that liked to be waked up. It was the golden vampire's fault of being angry. It his other half had worn a shirt then he wouldn't have been staring.

"Kira-sama." The vampire turned to the person that called his name. His cousin came after all. Ryuzaki wouldn't be happy.

"Who is this?"Misa whispered with distaste on her tongue. It seemed everyone was territorial over him except the one person he cared about.

"My cousin." He said simply.

"Does she know that you're mated already?" Her question was hushed in a voice only he could hear. Her smaller hands were gripping at his arm but loosen when his back tensed at her question.

"No she doesn't and neither does anyone else in this room. It will remain that why too." He said in an equally hushed tone as the witch neared. The conservative witch was wearing a modern beige dress with matching heels.

"Oh, I see you are already with someone. Should I come back later?" She said in a very polite voice but it didn't seem to get pass the blonde. Misa was glaring at the other person with her pale eyes. This girl…wasn't a vampire but had some family ties to her prince. She looked to perfect like she had this confidence that she was the only match of Kira-sama. Misa decided that she didn't like this girl.

"No, you're fine. You could join us in our conversation if that's what you please." The prince said looking at the witch.

"If you're sure." She smiled at the blonde clutching at the prince's arm. "I'm Takada Kiyomi. You can call me Kiyomi-san if you please."

Misa stuck out her tongue to the dark hair woman. She really didn't like this woman. Her over all demeanor was drenched in possessive jealousy. She should grab onto the girl's hand out of spite. That would be entertaining. She wondered what secrets did the dark brunette have. The way girl was looking at her prince made her want to snap at her and tell her that he was off limits to anyone. If she couldn't have him the least she could do was watch over him. She didn't know where his mate was but she had a feeling that he was somewhere in the room. Her eyes were slightly irritated because she sensed another shinigami in the room. She didn't know if it was his mate, Rem or someone else. All she knew was that they were in this room.

"Well that was pretty childish." Takada said. She crossed her arms and glared at the blonde. She would have said more but she knew whose presents she was in.

"Misa thinks you're childish." Misa snapped. Her blue eyes turned light red. It almost looked like a ruby pink. The fangs were peek out from underneath her lips.

"Misa, I think you should calm down." He leaned closer. "It is unwise to cause a scene." Misa nodded and stayed next to Kira. She kept her mouth closed and continued to glare at the bitch. To satisfy her unspoken pleasure she looked at the numbers above the girl head. The numbers were long but compared to how long she could live it was short. A small smile found itself on her lips. "I think you two should make up."

Takada looked as if she was insulted to do such a childish thing. Her gray eyes looked at the blonde. "Do we have to."

"Yes, both of you are behaving worse that children." Misa looked down at the floor. She really didn't like disappointing her prince. She looked up and at the witch. She'll be the bigger person. She held her hand out and waited for the contact. It was a quick little hand shake. Grab, grip and shake. Simple and easy.

"Onii-san, I want you to meet someone."

The little heels of his imouto clicked and clacked on the floor as she ran to him. Her little legs must have been working hard. He waited till the last minute to turn around. She said she wanted him to meet someone. He hoped it wasn't another clueless girl. He wanted someone he could use. Not some random girl who wish to bed him. He wasn't interested in the free sex.

He turned around and was greeted by fierce red hair. It was daring and bold. He took a quick glance at her being. She was wearing a gray and black dress with matching gloves and jewelry. She wasn't blushing by his appearance. That was a good thing and she had some intelligence in those lavender eyes. She looked like she held promise.

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. Let's see if she would respond like the other girls. "Good evening, I'm Prince Kira Yagami."

She seemed to have to be nervous. It was a common reaction but there was something different from the way she was acting towards him than how the other girls will act with him. He would say that she didn't really desire to be in his presence. That was disappointing and refreshing all in one.

"May I ask what your name is?" He was the perfect gentleman.

She seemed to want her hand back but the prince held onto it as he watched her face. She wasn't a vampire, that was sure but then again he was waiting to be surprised.

"Violet Merridew." She said her voice was soft and had a slight sing-song quality to it.

With the reassurance of her name that he was sure was fake he let go of her hand. The glove material was fine and rick in color. It was new. "Violet Merridew is such a beautiful name." He watched her face for any signs. She didn't blush or gloat on her compliment from the prince.

"Isn't she pretty, Onii-sama?" The vamp nodded and looked at his sister. She was dressed for the evening as well will her assorts of colors and girlish glitter.

"Yes, she is. Where ever did you find her?" He bended down in front of his sister and looked at her chocolate eyes. She was so different from the other two offspring of the Yagami family. She wasn't as innocent as she acts but just looking at her now made him forget that his sister was of the supernatural world.

"Daddy had her. He was going to take her to you." As this left the small rosy mouth he wished that his father had escorted the sing-song girl himself. He didn't know if this girl was going to be a candidate for him or the main course when the guest leaves. He looked at the girl's red hair. It looked like blood.

Kira wondered if he could persuade his father to postpone this coming of age/ finding a mate thing till they got older. He could say that he'll work hard to build up a reputation of his own then when he is find with his statue he'll be ready of a mate. But that was already a problem in itself. He had a mate.

"Well that was nice of him." He looked at the trickster with brown eyes. He put his hand on his sister's head and patted it. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

She looked at him with a slight smirk. "No." She said drawing it out as she put her hand behind her back and started to twist her small body.

"I think you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." And before the little one could say anything else, Kira leaned forward and whisper in her ear. She giggled and hid her ear from him. The small vampire smiled and backed away from her brother.

"Fine, Onii-sama, you win this time." Then she raced off into the crowd. Probably off in seach of his twiin or their parents.

"That was a cute little displace." Misa said staring off in the direction the girl went.

"Yeah, she could be cute sometimes." Kira said and looked at the red head girl again.

"Will you join us?" Misa swore she saw the witch roll her eyes at the new company they had received. Takada was obviously not one to like competition.

Lavender eyes looked back than forth as if she expected someone would object for her. She looked back at the three and nodded.

"Good, the dinner will be starting soon. Let's fine us a table." The nodded in agreement and followed the prince.

Misa looked at the people who were following her and her prince. Her glaze lingered at the red head for a moment. She looked familiar but the blonde knew she never _physical _met this person before. She turned back head and grabbed onto Kira-sama's arm to guide her to their seats. She was grateful that he didn't question her sudden clinginess. Blue eyes were shut off from the world. She thought to think of where she had seen such familiar characteristics.

She opened her eyes and looked over at the prince. His hazel eyes were trained in front of him and he had a neutral face on. She tugged on his sleeve.

Sharp eyes looked at her in a silence chastise for her behavior. "Misa knows who the red head is."

Kira stayed silence and let her talk. She was in pace with him and her hands gripped at his arm. It was annoying but what could he do? It is very rude to push a lady away when they so obviously wanted comfort and attention. The blonde didn't say more as she took something out of her shoulder purse. It a flash of cerulean blue and sparkling green was that rare feather. Didn't Ryuzaki say it belonged to a harpy?

Well wasn't that a surprise.

"Misa, I want you to introduce yourself once we get to the table." Misa nodded in understanding.

The stopped at a large table with a champagne color cloth on it. Small decorative crystals were sown in to certain parts of the table cloth to make it shine and glimmer in the diamond chandeliers above. Vases full of red, black or blue roses were placed on each table as well as fine antique plates, bowls and silverware.

They sat down in this order clockwise: Kira, Misa, Violet, and Takada by Kira.

Misa turned and looked above _Violet's_ head. Such a strange name and the lifespan was long. "Hi, Misa is pleased to meet you." She held out her hand for the other to take.

"Like wise." The girl held out her gloved hand and Misa shook it.

She didn't see anything on the girl but that was probably caused by the gloves the girl wore. It was a smart move for her to make but it made the blonde's job a little harder.

"Misa." Kira looked over to the confused blonde. "Can you go inform my friend of where we are? I don't want him to worry about me." He smiled at her as she got up and walked away.

* * *

Light sat in the shadows of the staircase. He didn't feel like being bothered night. He didn't want to deal with these girls or his parents. Hazel eyes looked down at the crowd of people as the lights dimmed. On the clear part of the floor was the circular stage for the entertainment of the guests. The actors were already on the stage; they were doing a comedy. It wasn't particular funny to Light. He felt no need to laugh at the scenes or chuckle at the puns. It was a waste to him.

He found his brother in the massive crowd. It disturbed him because he wasn't even trying to find his other self in the crowd. His eyes were just scanning the crowd looking at nothing yet everything. He didn't want to find anything or anyone; he was just observing. But now he had found his broken reflection there was no stopping in finding him in the crowd every time he tried to look somewhere else. He hoped his brother was so into the people around him that he would have to look for a pair of almost identical hazel eyes.

When he got over the fact that he unconsciously found his brother he started to pay attention to who was around his twin. The dark vampire was surrounded by three females. He recognized them all. The blonde, who seemed to have a crush on him, was clinging to his twin only to let go to introduce herself to the red head. He remembered her. She was the person to take him to that wolf. She was a harpy hybrid and her title – if he remembered correctly – was Guardian Blue of the Whammy's House. The last girl was a dark brunette, his cousin Takada Kiyomi, the witch. She seemed to have an overall dislike of Misa, the blonde.

Why were they all sitting at a table together? Gold hazel eyes watched as the blonde got up and walked away from the table and disappeared from his sight. He couldn't care less where she was going but he would admit that he was slightly curious. Only slight because the way she was holding onto Kira made it seem like she didn't want to go. But then again…she went.

It wasn't until the blonde got back to her seat did Light started to feel like something was watching him. He turned around. Everyone should be down stair or at least on the lower level of the party. He thought about who it could be. It could be Matsuda but he would have made some type of noise by now. It could be Mikami. The dark haired justice tend to watch in from afar only to come out when the golden prince commanded.

"Mikami, stop starring and get out here." Light said looking out at the crowd again. When he didn't hear footstep he turned around again. "Mikami com–"

"Sorry to disappoint my prince but I am not Mikami." The voice was low and baritone.

Light looked at the person from head to toe. He looked familiar. The long pitch black locks were touching the stranger's shoulder. His face was handsome and looked eerily identical to the wolf's. The only thing that made him suspect that his wolf and this stranger were not the same person because of the hidden eyes. A series a bandages were wrapped around this person's eyes. Gold eyes inspected the clothes they wore. It was white dress casual with a splash of red. He wore the red crest on his sleeve.

So he worked within the castle walls.

"I'm sorry to inform you but I will escort you to your room now." Before Light could say anything his vision went black.

Beyond smirked as lifted the golden vamp. His hand covered the prince's eyes. "Good night, Light-kun."

* * *

L sat at his desk tapping on his laptop reviewing the victims. He was tired of this case. He wanted it to be over. He was risking the lives of his successors and in a position where his chair was jeopardized. He knew the councilmen would agree with his methods.

Over dilated eyes looked at the central communication device on his desk. It was on just turned down extremely low. Nothing was wrong…yet and the only thing the little whelps were doing on their devices was quietly arguing back and forth. Well Mello was talking in harsh words to Near while the albino tiger either comment one or two times to the banter of the blonde or help guide Blue when she was stuck on an answer. The black shape shifter didn't hear the other wolf. He was probably playing video games in the background.

L yawn and covered his mouth. He hoped that the little vampire was right and that he wasn't the one doing these murders. He didn't mind on being the donor of the vampire. If he had access to his body then he was fine with it. A pale hand wandered to his back where they had made that little pact. It was healed but it tends to swell whenever he thought about blood. L didn't know whether that was a good think or bad. He could feel the scar that married his skin. If he looked in the mirror nothing would show. He would only feel it.

L got up to his chair and walked to the door. He didn't want to be inside the large building. He wanted fresh air. The shape shifter walked out onto the back of the Whammy's house. The night air cooled his heated skin. His skin tightened at the unexpectedness. He didn't care. He'll only stay for a few minutes.

He leaned against the walk welcoming the cold foundation. His thin white shirt did nothing in protecting him from the elements. He stood there thinking. The little vampire. It he wasn't the murderer could they have some type of relationship? He did some more research on the Blood swap. The bond was one of the very few that almost never went away. It weakened and became non-detectable but it didn't vanish. If L where across the world in a different country he'll still have this power. It said that users could pick up were left off it they were ever separated. That would be useful…if the vampire wasn't the murderer.

His musing was brought to an end when her heard noises in the brushes. "Come out." His voice was stable as a rock with the sharpness of a blade.

Silver eyes watched as the very person on his mind emerged from the vegetation. He wore his black formal clothes. Neat and clean as always. Russet hair and gold eyes stared at his with a hidden emotion.

"L?" His voice was weak and shaky. He walked towards him reaping his name over and over like a traumatized boy. "L, I've missed you."

The shape shifter felt awkward as the vamp buried his face in his shoulder. His hands wrapped around his back tightly. "L, I saw him."

That caused his attention. He looked at the shaking prince. He tried to loosen the boy's grip. It was tight. "I saw him, I saw him, I saw him L." The boy whispered over and over.

L frozen when nails pierced the skin of his back; the boy infront of him seem to pay no mind when he keep digging his nails into his skin. L felt something wet falling down his back. "Raito let go." The boy looked up from his chest.

"I saw the murderer, L and I think he's coming after you."

* * *

_I am tired (always). I'm sorry for the delayed update. My mom hasn't been at top health lately. So all last week has been hectic and this weekend she is recovering. I hope everyone has enjoyed the chapter and the Kira and Beyond scene._

_I cannot image one of the two to be submissive completely so here, they are both dominate._

_My L go hurt. It pained me to do that but it had to happen._

_Always thank you reading and reviewing._

_Please review, it helps me write._

_WLN_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Special chapter. Kira and Beyond's relationship in the past.**_

_**Warning…I guess: lemon, incest mentioning and shota and some what time skip in the middle of the chapter. **_

_**Remember in this chapter (begining) Kira and Raito are 9 Later on they are 15. **_

* * *

**Chapter XV**

"No, he looks like a pushover." Kira said holding his brother's hand. They were outside the manor. Their parents said that they needed excise. A lazy vampire is a dead vampire. The phrase was being drilled into their heads at this age. It's funny how adults think they could manipulate them.

"Don't say that, Yoru." The golden vampire looked at him with his big hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kira tried to cover the snippy comment with affection as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. "Will Tsuki forgive me?"

The other prince had a spacey look to his eyes as he nodded. "Only if Yoru can stop making fun of Mikami-san."

The crimson vampire held his distaste and jealousy as he looked in the direction his brother's stare held. The lanky playmate was running to them. Kira obviously didn't like the to-be justice. He was tall, slightly older than them, and awkward. He wore simple clothes for their outing. The white shirt looked too be on his skinny chest and this shorts were too short for the red prince's liking. His hair was growing somewhat. It didn't hide the brown eyes behind the circular glasses.

When the boy was in front of them he offered the ball to the gold twin. Kira watched as his Tsuki yawned and said that he was thirsty. He probably didn't want to say he was tire and desired an afternoon nap. The justice gave a quick glanced at hazel red eyes before getting the hint. Mikami rushed back to the minor for a glass.

"Tsuki is always welcomed to my blood." The crimson vampire whispered and pulled back. He laughed when Light turned his way. Because of his rising fatigue, his movements and reactions looked slightly sluggish.

"Thank you, but I want my own. We're going to be playing soon and I don't want you out of breath just because you gave me some of yours." The boy sat on the floor and laid on the ground. His hair slipped softy to the other side of his handsome face because he was laying on his side. "I'll close my eyes but only for a little bit. Then we will begin to play another game."

Kira nodded but the golden vampire couldn't see it. It was only a matter of minutes that the vampire became unresponsive to the wakeup call of his twin. Kira didn't mind, no, not in the least. He would rather have it this way.

Hazel red eyes watched the little vampire sleep. He was his reflection…his other half. That's what his parents called each other; their other half. They love each other. So what he was feeling was something that? It's proper, he knows it. Brothers are suppose to love each other.

The dark prince reached out and touched the smooth flesh. His skin was so soft. The sun was setting so there weren't harmful rays to damage their skin. The sun made the tanned flesh glow a beautiful light orange that could pass as a deep gold. Kira was feeling bold. His brother wasn't stirring under his touch. His small finger traveled to the slightly parted lips. They didn't touch just hover. He didn't think he could do it so he just trailed his fingers higher until they touched the silky strands.

Kira buried his hands deeper into his twin's hair. The young prince wondered if his reflection could feel this? If he could feel it then did it feel good? Kira pondered over this.

"Uhh, my prince?" Kira didn't pull away his hand. If anything he stood his ground. His red hued eyes glared at the glasses wearing boy.

"Yes?"

Mikami was shaking. The red eyed prince was glaring at him. He didn't like it. He came with a pouch filled with the red liquid the golden prince required. He wasn't on good terms with the older prince but he tried to act like the other vamps presence alone was enough to scare him. It didn't help that it seemed like he just interrupted something. His brown eyes went to the younger prince.

The prince that he was assigned to was sleep. Completely unaware of what was happening to him.

"I was just going to give Prince Raito his supply." Kira knew what the boy was saying but at this point he was too mad at being interrupted. He combed his hand through the silky strands to calm his nerves but his eyes were trained on the glass wearing boy.

The crimson prince softened his eyes and smiled. The red in his eyes faded into background only to make the hazel more predominate. His hand retreated back to his side as he gave the young justice his undivided attention. It would be a matter of time before he falls into the trap.

"Can you please go back to the minor?" Mikami nodded dumbly and walked back to the castle in a daze. It would probably wear off once he reaches his destination.

No matter.

Kira looked at his twin. He still had more time for this moment.

"Such a selfish boy." The small vampire looked for the voice. He saw no one with them but as he looked closer he could see a crow staring right at him. The feathers were dark as night and the eyes were a dull red. So odd.

"What you say?"

The crow seemed to crack a smile of its own as he was acknowledged. The onyx wing spread as the bird took flight. It seemed to soar gracefully around him. Circling him.

"I said, such a selfish boy." The crow landed next to him. That smile was still on its face. "But then again I should have said such a beautiful boy."

"Who are you?"

"Just an admirer."

"Are you a shape shifter?" Kira never fought before but something told him that he would be decent in combat." He just might even kill this intruder if it hurts his twin.

"Depends on the perspective of the person asking." The bird said, glowing a dark red. The color didn't look natural. It looked as if it was a black. The burning color and the eccentric creature blended together and disappeared.

Kira blinked a few times but other than that there was no way to tell that he was shocked. Where did it go? The question was flashing in his mind like bright neon lights. Trouble. Kira felt his shoulders tense and his body become alert.

"If you're just an admirer, why did you go?" Kira stood up and walked away from his brother. If a fight were to start, he wouldn't want his Tsuki to be in the mix. "Wouldn't it be an admirer's dream to meet their idol?"

"Why of course!" The voice was behind him. Kira could feel the breath on his neck. The vampire turned around to be greeted by red eyes, pale skin and black hair. It was a lot to take in but Kira studied the creature in front of him. Pale wasn't exactly the correct term in describing the skin. White or colorless seemed to be right. The black hair was dark as night as it stuck up in every which direction. The eyes were wide and were like two dull rubies starting at him. There was a man before him now, but he had the bird's crazy grin plastered on his white face.

"A bird shape shifter?" Kira stepped back a little. He has just witnessed this bird become a man. The prince knew from his studies that when a shape shifter achieved the ability to not only change into a animal humanoid but also the animal itself, met that their powers were very advanced.

This could be bad.

"No, but I won't blame you for thinking that way." The person…thing came closer to him. "My, you're so beautiful." The pale hand with permanent black nails touched his cheek. The caress was soft. Almost like this stranger thought that with the simplest touch he would break into a million pieces. This thought made the crimson prince mad. No, not mad. Furious, is the right word. He wasn't some poor defenseless child that needed to be cuddle. He may only be nine but he was still a threat among adult vampires. Make no mistake he is not a vase. He will not break with the slightest touch. To be fragile is to be weak. Kira Yagami is not weak!

Kira felt his eyes burn red as he slapped the hand away from his face. This creature didn't look surprise by this action. In fact his crazed smile seemed to grow.

"I expect nothing less from, Kira-kun." The voice was calm yet the prince could detect the bubbling excitement in his words.

"Don't touch me as if you know me!" The vampire growled. "Who are you? State your purpose before I go to my father."

"Ah, your voice is heavenly." The black and red being grabbed his waist and pulled him in to its chest. The stranger's face was buried in his shoulder.

"My name is Beyond Birthday but you may call me Ryuzaki; whichever one appeals to your liking more." The grip tightened and a hand weaved itself through his hair. "I wanted to see you…is that so wrong, Kira-kun?"

"That's not a valid answer." The prince said as he tried to worm his way out of the creature's hold.

"You don't need a valid answer. Just know that I was tired of watching you from the shadows. I just want to be useful to Kira-kun." Kira stopped struggling and looked at the mass of black hair.

Be useful to him? The vampire thought this over. He had slapped this creature and it does nothing to him. This thing could be centuries older than him which met that he was more powerful than him. If the thing wanted to kill him, it would have done it by now. The thing also gave him the name – Beyond Birthday – was it? Strange. That name would attract too much attention. He'll just call him Ryuzaki. No one would check that name.

Ryuzaki told him that he was his admirer. Kira has had a lot of admires in this short vampire life: girls, women, boys, and men. It seemed no one could resist his charm. A smirk formed on the vampire's lips. He could feel his fangs poking at his lip. How willing would this creature be to please his idol?

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Kira-kun."

"Why me?" Kira paused thinking about his words. "Why would a shape shifter admire a vampire?"

The pale man released him. Looking at him with dull red eyes. "I have never been more attracted to a person before. It rarely happens and if it does the want goes away. But you…you Kira-kun are something else. Beautiful, mysterious, deadly; the compliments could go on."

Kira tried to keep his head leveled as he thought about these words. "You're a shape shifter."

"Intelligent too." The pale hands were touching him again. "I am of shinigami descent but I am also hybrid."

Kira was feeling bold again. It could blame it on his ego later. He walked farther to the man in front of him and stared him straight in the eyes. The two dull rubies were just like any other but to the prince's trained eyes he could see what set him apart from other shape shifters. His pupil was pointed at the tips. There were only two creatures that would have that type of pupil; cat shape shifters and anything descended of reptiles.

The man in front of him didn't look like he could be a part of the feline gene pool. "Snake?"

"No, but Kira-kun is exceptional close." The hybrid grinned more. "Does Kira-kun want me to show him?"

Warning signs in his head began to go off as he looked at Ryuzaki. The male was eying him as he backed away slowly. The dull rubies became a vibrant red as they started to glow. There was a sound of clothes ripping. Black wings erupted from his back as his skin became an ashy color. The nails grow in length. Kira never witnessed such a sight. It was disturbing yet beautiful at the same time; the transformation of such a little creature turning into something massive. It surprised him.

A beautiful creature of black scales with shimmering white tips stared at him with ruby eyes. Massive was another good word.

"Dragon." The words could not describe what Kira was feeling. He had a powerful ancient creature at his disposal. The vampire could feel his ego swelling up but he didn't care. He smirked at the giant creature. "So what else can you do?"

* * *

"Kira, Kira sweetie. Your Father and I have news for you." Kira looked up from his covers. His hazel eyes peeked at his mother and father. They were both standing around him with big smiles on their faces. The question he wanted to ask was 'why'. Why were they so happy? What happen to make them this happy? They had a baby girl. She was now some weeks old so what news could they possibly bring that would top that?

"Yes?" His mom sat on his bed and looked at him with her dark brown eyes. His mother had a faint hue of yellow in her eyes. Maybe that's how Tsuki got gold.

"My, you boys must have been playing pretty rough if it tired you out." Her words came as confusion for him. Yes, he was in his room but how did get in here? He didn't remember being sleepy when they were playing outside. Tsuki was the sleepy on. The crimson vamp recall watching his reflection and...

Kira saw something flash red from behind his father. He was curious but led forced himself to look at the dark haired woman in front of him. She was in her casual clothes. Nothing extravagant hung from her ears or neck. There were no rocks or bands on her fingers. She was totally herself. "I guess we were. I can't seem to even remember it." He gave his parents a soft smile that was drenched in drowsiness as he rubbed his eyes.

A motherly hand patted his head. "That's okay sweetie." She motioned his father to come closer.

"You mother and I have known that you might be feeling separated from your brother ever since he received his shield." Shield? Ha! That pathetic boy with the lanky body and glasses was not enough to protect his Tsuki! The boy shouldn't even be graced with the name guard, shield, justice…whatever! It didn't fit appropriately. "But you might be happy that we found someone who might interest you."

Kira listened. He wasn't retaining anything but he was listening. "Their name is Rue Ryuzaki." The prince's pointed ears perked up. Ryuzaki?

As if on cue, a mass of raven black hair appeared from behind the doors. The pale face of a child and dull ruby eyes smiled at him. "Yes, this is Rue Ryuzaki." His mother smiled at his shocked face. "He's older than you by a decade or two but you never had problems with children older than you, right?"

Kira nodded slowly with his lips sealed shut. He wasn't listening to his parents any more. He just nodded every time their lips more to show that he understood. He main focus was on the surprisingly young looking Ryuzaki beaming at him with a crazed grin.

"You two have fun." The older vampire left the two young one's alone in the bedroom.

Beyond's grin was face spitting as he walked cautiously to his bedside. The pale hands gripped the white sheets, almost blending in perfectly. "I can do this and a lot more Kira-kun."

"Why?" Why would the hybrid want so much attention from someone five times younger than then? Kira didn't understand. He moved the gold and white covers off his form. His feet slightly dangled off the edge of the bed.

"I want to be useful." The mixed breed came closer to him so that their foreheads were touching. Russet hair meshed with black. "Anyway possible."

"Fine by me." The vampire pushed aside the other male and jumped off his bed. His bare feet were barely audible again the cold floor. "But since you now given your soul to the devil, it is your duty to serve him." Kira said absently but he knew the raven was listening. He turned around. His messy locks swayed slightly. "Fix my bath."

"Of course, Kira-kun."

* * *

"Kira-kun is in one of his moods again." The hybrid sat next to the vampire. The hazel red eyes were glued to his reflection outside. The other twin was sitting on the grass talking to his shield while holding their little sister. Their sister was now seven. She resembled their parents more than him and Raito. She had their pale skin and dark brown hair. She powers had not been revealed yet but Kira had a suspension that she would turn out more like Raito.

"I am not." The vamp said. He had a beautiful scowl on his face. His eyes had gained more red in them as time went on.

Beyond grinned at the prince. His youthful fifteen year old body was nothing like his aged mind. He reached his pale hand to touch the smooth skin of his prince's cheek. "Yes, Kira-kun is. Look, he even has the wrinkles on his forehead." The hybrid chuckled as the crimson vamp forcefully turned his head. After all these decades the vamp still was still resistant towards his advances. It wasn't like the vampire didn't like to be touched it was just his little fantasy holding him back. Kira was waiting for his brother to continue the blood swap.

It wouldn't happen…maybe it would. Beyond didn't know. He stared at the similar yet different image of his 'master'. The little vampire was almost a copy of his prince but they had their faint difference. The golden vamp seemed to be less hostile. Maybe if provoked hard enough the prince could achieve his brother's level. They both seemed to be rational thinkers. Always calculating, always plotting were those eyes. The gold hazel and the hazel red were two things that Beyond would compare between the two and know that there will always be a tie between the two. If B had to do it out of favoritism, he would always choose Kira for his red hue and domineering personality.

"Oh, quiet." The prince stood up and walked to the large oak doors. They opened as if they themselves were scared of the crimson prince's silent rage. Beyond followed quietly behind. His usual hunched figure was straightened out because of the large number of people walking about. He didn't want to cause unneeded attention. That would only make his prince madder.

Kira walked down the stairs at a fast pace. His long white house coat flared behind him with a mind of its own. He didn't like this. He was having those urges again. The vamp knew what they were but didn't what to face the fact that he had it. He couldn't stand not having want he wanted. Tsuki was right in front of. Always near him no matter what.

The moon was always suppose to be with the night. Kira made sure of it. The psychic link between them will never fall. Kira thanked his parents for having twins. The link would have just withered away if Tsuki and him were just brothers of a different date. It is because they are almost the same being that the link will last decades…no centuries.

Kira walked faster until he reached the room to the left of the garden. It was his place. He had to calm down. He wanted a drink. He wants so much but he could only have so much. He forced the door open with his hands still at his side.

It was special room made to support his psychic powers. His father told him to come here every time he felt the effects of maturity clawing at his sanity. The prince didn't know why it was affecting him now when he has so many more years before he should be experiencing this. "Beyond, close the door."

The raven silently obeyed the command as he watched out the corner of his eyes as the prince kneeled on the floor panting. His skin was beginning to sweat. The hybrid wondered how hot his prince's body temperate was for his naturally cold body to start the cooling mechanism. He stepped closer to the vamp once he closed and locked the door.

Kira couldn't take it. He felt his back ripping apart. He never felt the need to ask his father what it was like to mature. He wished he did, might have been easier. His whole body was burning as he looked up at gold eyes. Tsuki? He smiled despite his situation. The crimson prince felt his desire light up again. He reached forward to touch the golden sun kissed skin. He tried to scoot closer but his legs felt like lead.

"Come down, Yoru." His twin graced him with a heavenly smile. "You're over exerting yourself." His hand tangled themselves in his russet hair. Kira felt himself lean into the touch. Those cool hands were a god-sent to his overheated skin.

"I knew you felt the same way, Tsuki." Kira said tiredly as he fought off the pain ripping up his insides.

"Of course."

Beyond said smiling in his temporary skin. He had to calm down the prince before he let his powers get a hold of him. If he tried to sooth the prince in his natural form then his caring gestures would have been interpreted as advances. This would make the prince mad and that would only add to his pain.

He ran his new tan hands over the prince's body. The vamp didn't seem to mind. As long as he took the pain away, the raven is happy.

"Tsuki come here." Kira didn't know if this was a dream. This would never happen in real life. His brother would ask and dodge his company if he deemed it to be to intimate. His golden reflection never minded his affection when they were little. Age has changed him, but now with this twin staring down at him with those identical gold ores he felt like he was eight again.

Kira reacted up and pulled the russet hair down to met his lips. They were soft and familiar. They moved against his with the same eagerness. The crimson prince knew that this was too good to be true. The lips gave him away. The kiss was like the ones Ryuzaki would give him. Kira opened his eyes and stared at the golden eyes that held cracks a red. It looked like Beyond could keep up his form when he excited.

"Bastard." He whispered against their lips as russet hair turned pitch black. Tan turned to a snowy white.

"I was just trying to help, Kira-kun. He was in so much pain." The raven nuzzled his neck. "Now, look. He's feeling better, isn't he?" Ryuzaki said grinning.

Kira didn't say anything as he pushed the raven on his back. He looked at the hybrid; the shinigami dragon. What would be a proper punishment? The vamp stared down at the now burning crimson eyes. His body was still burning and he had that urge again. Kira smiled down at the creature below him. He knew what punishment he'll give his 'servant'.

The vamp grinded himself into the raven. This caused Beyond to release a startled moan. It was almost perfect. Could use a little work. Kira swooped down to capture the lips again as he continued to move again the raven, who matched him, thrust for thrust. Pale hands gripped at his small shoulders. Kira smirked into the kiss. The hybrid was very excited. He trailed his hand down to Ryuzaki's pants.

There was a nice bugle beginning to form. Tan hand rubbed the area furiously. The vampire wonder if he'll ever get the chance to do this with his Tsuki. Probably not, he told himself. It wasn't a surprise. As much as he went back and forth with his inner thoughts, Kira knew that the love he has for his brother was not proper. It didn't mean that he'll stop his unnatural feelings.

"Ahh!." Kira was brought back to reality. He had stopped his ministrations and it looked like Ryuzaki was displeased. He didn't care. This wasn't for pleasure; it was for him to learn his lesson. Tricking him to feel better was never and will never be an option! Unless he allowed Beyond, he will not disguise himself as his brother. Tsuki was precious and never to be copied unless he allowed it!.

Kira felt his teeth grow passed his swollen lips. His eyes burned and he stared at his 'servant'. He gently got off him and walked to the corner of the room. He didn't have to do anything. When wouldn't touch the pale skin as it slowly reveal itself to him.

Beyond felt a rush of emotion. He was being held by an invisible force with his wrists held together above his head. He has never been topped by a child…but then again there was a first time to every time. The prince powers were already at work. He felt the air move around his skin as it peeled off his clothing; his shirt then his pants. The hybrid felt no need to wear an undergarment. They weren't necessary.

"Isn't this want you want?" Beyond looked at the dark shadow in the corner. A that was seen was the bleedy red eyes. Their brightness was shocking yet it turned the raven on more than he thought.

Once his clothes were off Beyond felt something caress his body. It was soft seemingly loving touch but once it disappeared passed his thigh he felt pain. A harsh slap greeted his back again and again. It surprised the hybrid but then it didn't at the same time. This was Kira he was dealing with. The controlling, domineering boy he felt attracted to. Each strike to his body was blinding pleasure to the raven. It would disappoint him if Kira turned out to be a needy little cry baby that would just take anything his way. He wanted to see the twisted controlling spirit that lurked in the boy's being. He felt it with every hit.

"Of course you want it." Kira wanted up to the hybrid. His shield, his playmate, his admirer, his new lover…there were a lot of titles that was given to this being when he had met him. Red eyes looked at the pale skin that was stained red. The beautiful droplets of blood ran down his body in a small stream. Kira looked at the red eyes staring at him. He smiled for his playmate. The prince slowly shredded his clothes at a painstaking pace. Button by button, his hand glided down his shirt. Then it was his pants. The sound of the zipper was the loudest thing in room next to the panting of his raven.

Once his clothes were out the way Kira jumped on the raven; attacking him with a series of kisses and nips as he trailed his way towards the beautiful neck. Beautiful was a great word. It was how you would describe the red tears of blood that was smeared on the snowy white skin. Kira's urge was like an itch he could not satisfy. The prince's developing manhood was standing proudly between his legs as he molded himself into Ryuzaki.

The raven most have been one for pain as him moved within him. There wasn't a shout of agony, a show of discomfort, or any verbal complaints, just one moan after another. Kira looked at the neck again. He could hear the other's blood rushing through his vein. His glowing red eyes looked at the bulging artery on the pale neck. It was calling to him.

Kira didn't think about it as he moved with more harsh thrusts. He latched on the neck and drunk it for all its worth. He didn't care that the body below him was becoming lifeless. The blood was sweet but not as good as his Tsuki's. It would do for now.

Kira didn't know when he had stopped moving are when his partner had stopped buthe knew that his body was uncomfortably sticky and the body beneath his was chilling. Kira's hazel red eyes looked at his mess. The hybrid was dying.

Was that even possible? He was part death god.

The crimson princes didn't want to explain how he killed his shield to his parents so he took a risk. He took his wrist and broke the skin slightly. He offered it to the dying hybrid. Ryuzaki was grinning even on his death bed. The raven sucked his cut, taking blood.

* * *

_Little did Kira know that he was performing the blood bond and h__e'll be bonded to Ryuzaki forever as his mate._

_Sorry for the long wait. Recovery time takes a lot more time than people think. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Sorry, there wasn't any L/light in this chapter._

_Tell me what you think of my bizarre couple: Beyond/Ryuzaki and Kira._


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi**

* * *

**Chapter XVI**

L felt as if is ribs were cracking. The brunette had such a tight grip on him. He tried to push the vampire away but he wouldn't let go. The nails digging in his skin were starting to hurt. The blood was making his shirt cling to his back.

"Light?" The wolf said trying to see if he could get through to the vampire. It was no use. The russet vampire was still holding on to him. His face still had its beautiful quality even though there was a deviant glint in those eyes. L didn't have a choice. The prince was not in his natural mind.

The shape shifter kneed the vampire in his abdomen. The prince didn't double forward but he did back up. The large fangs protruded out the vamps mouth in a loud hiss. The warning was for attack. L didn't want to fight but he knew his life was in danger if he did not fight.

The vamp was on the ground in a crouch position. The slender muscular body doubled in size. The nails that tore at his back were now long white claws that were colored with red. The russet hair was now wild and long. It was like a lion's mane as it grew down the prince's back. The beautiful sun kissed skin was a pitch black. L has never seen a vampire's true form but now he can say that it looked intimidating. The gold eyes were burning bright. It was so bright that the shape shifter couldn't see the black pupils that laid underneath.

So this is what a mature vampire looked like. The beast jumped towards him with claws coming his way. L dodged the attack and began running away from the Whammy's House. There was no need to endanger children.

The black vampire turned and disappeared in the darkness of the trees. The raven should be worried about this but he was thinking about the vampire's true form. Though not ugly, it had some type of exquisiteness. Like a graceful black panther. L thought on those hands. They looked to be about the same size as the bruises on Blue's body. That wouldn't make sense.

There was movement in the bushes and the raven didn't think twice about his transformation. His size was still bigger than the vampire's but size wasn't everything. He stayed low to the ground to let his fur blend in with the dark background. His movements were quick and quiet.

"L, where are you going?" The voice was the same. There was no change at all. "L!"

The wolf looked above him to see the red claws gleaming in the moon. The reaction time was too slow. L now was burden with a badly bleeding shoulder wound. The claws were as sharp as they looked. They pierced his skin so deep that it was to the point where his body would not register the pain. The raven was thankful but he knew he'll have to deal with the pain later on.

He jumped on the tree behind him to buy some time. The vampire was standing. His larger body was laced with muscles and power. There were two humps on his back. L suspected it to be the prince's wings. They looked white. White bat like wings with black tips.

Interesting.

The sounds of paddling footsteps on the ground alerted the black shape shifter. L raised his leg to block off the vampire's attack. It was quick but he stopped it. He had no remorse as he rounded on his heels and kicked the prince with all his might. The darken skin acted as a shield to protect the vampire from the bulk of the damage.

The vampire stood up without a scratch on him. He opened his mouth in a silent roar. The ground began to shake and move underneath him. The sonic pulse was a lot stronger than he would expect it to be in this form. It cut through trees, stones, and the shape shifter's thick coat. The wound on his shoulder opened more from force and on his arm there was a clean cut underneath the black fur. It didn't hurt but it felt annoying like a big paper cut.

L calmed his body down. His heart was off the chart and the blood was rushing in his ears. His body calmed and he began to walk towards the vampire. The shape shifter had many gifts. He has one he was born with and he has ones he gained over time. Invisibility was gained over time. It worked beautifully.

The raven was now behind the matured vampire. Silver eyes had a closer look. The long russet hair was thick and wild. Some strands were a glinting gold or white. The small pointed ears had grown. L wonder what would happen if…He was so close already.

"Ahh." The animalistic roar echoed throughout the night as the black wolf bit into the mature vampire.

* * *

"Ms. Merridew, are you enjoying yourself?" Kira asked looking at the girl. Her fierce red hair was attracting most of his attention.

The red head look back then forth. She nodded. "Yes, your entertainment is very good." She answer was slow and sincere. Her full lips tugged into a small smile.

"I'm glad." Kira licked his dry lips. Purple eyes immediately went to them. The whole scene could be mistaken for flirtation but it was missing that predator/prey ingredient.

The crimson prince relaxed as he rested his elbows on the table – manners forgotten but still a gentleman – with his face planted in his hands. He knew the girl wanted to shift in place because of his close proximity but she was strong will, stubborn. She looked him in the eyes.

"Is there anything I can do for you, my prince?" Her sing song voice was slow yet stable. What had brought this courage?

Kira stared at her for a moment or two, completely forgetting about the other two at the table. He looked at her face then at her necklace. The choker wasn't shiny because of the dimmed lights. This was the harpy. She didn't look like a harpy to him. She probably had more features of her bird heritage covered up but that wasn't what he was talking about. He was talking about the way her skin seemed to glow a pale color in the dark, how her body had a sexual quality to it without her even trying – unlike some girls he knew – her voice maybe in the equation too.

"Yes." Kira replied but he heard a soft cough. His hazel eyes looked at the person who interrupted him. The blonde had a faint irritated look in her eyes. She was smart to an extent, he'll admit but she was still dumb for believing he was truly flirting. The blonde should mind her own business once in a while. Just because he was mated didn't mean he had to be faithful. The crimson vampire turned to the blonde. Her eyes held some hostile pink. "Is there anything that displeases you, Ms. Amane?"

The blonde inwardly flinched at the formal address. The calm and cool voice of the prince hacked through her system like frozen water. Had she done something wrong? Misa lowered her head in submission. "No, I was clearing my throat."

Kira smiled at the blonde. He will admit again and again that she was smart to an extent but just because of her gift didn't give her the right to step out of her place. "May I suggest you drink the water, it always seemed to do the trick?"

She nodded her head and the red-hazel gaze of the vampire flickered to the witch and then back to the red head. It looked as if she was glaring at him with those sharp purple eyes of hers. It seemed cold and calculated. The prince thought on her words. Did she really want to please him or was she just acting. Her words were carefully disguised. Under the sing song quality it seemed to be dead. There was no hidden meaning…well one that he could detect.

"Could you come with me for a moment?" Kira asked standing up. He held his hand out to the red head.

Blue debated on whether to take the hand or not. The blonde's specialty had something to do with touch so she wasn't really looking forward to the prince touching her. She didn't like it. She could hear the wolf in her ear. He was wondering what was taking so long for her to go. She knew she had to go but there was no rush plus she wanted to calm Near down a bit. He was awfully quiet. The Bengal tiger was on the line she knew but he wasn't talking. She felt like the blonde wolf.

"Yes." She stood up, minding her long dress. She didn't accept the hand in front of her. The harpy just ignored it. She smiled at the male in front of her, waiting for him to proceed.

Kira frowned slightly but he moved before the girl could see it. Even though the room was filled with guests, tables and dimmed lights; they still manage to make it across the room to the stair case. She walked up the steps with slow grace.

* * *

"How boring." Mello said as he listened to the ear piece. Nothing was happening well nothing that he deemed exciting. He looked at the goggled wolf playing on his portable system. The dark shape shifter was also wearing the radio collar. His were firmly placed in his ear.

Mello tried not to smirk as he thought this over. The reddish brown wolf will never learn. Mello looked at the castle in front of him. They were ground level while the albino was in the trees. Sometimes the tiger would remind him of some type of leopard than the 400 pound striped animal.

Blue eyes looked up. There in the trees was the large white tiger. Mello would swear that the cat was mated to the bird by the way he was so protective of her. He watched as the big cat stayed perfectly still as the albino watched the windows like a hawk. People who found out that the partial albino was a tiger automatically thought that he was fully white with no patterns. They were wrong yet right. In the humanoid form he was all white but in the animal form he had the thick black stripes that camouflage him. There was nothing different about them and the wildlife counterpart. White tigers – or any odd color animal including Mello – had a disadvantage in their territory.

Well, the blonde didn't count their coloration as a disadvantage. He just knew that their coat didn't change with the seasons. Mello's tan - blonde coat was something best suited for autumn, while Near's was best for winter hunting. He guessed they did have some things in common.

"Then I suggest you do something." As soon as the words left Matt's mouth he regretted it. The blonde had a terrible habit of doing things he suggested. Exotic green eyes looked up to see an empty space in front of him. "Damn, not again."

Mello was sitting in the tree along with the albino. Not on the same branch but you know just near…Near. He climbed the giant tree easily. His claws dug into the bark to steady himself on the branch. His long blond hairs spilled forward on his shoulders as he looked at the window icy blue eyes were staring at.

"Are you curious?" Mello looked at the tiger. He was back in his human form, twirling his hair. He was fully clothed. When had he had the time to get dressed?

"I'm curious about a lot of things."

The albino made a noise that sounded like a snort. "Dogs…always getting their noise into stuff."

Mello, instead of making a rude comment, just laughed softly. His sharp blue eyes looked slyly at icy blue ones. "I thought the saying was 'curiosity killed the cat."

"I don't follow stereotypes."

"I've noticed." The blonde wolf said. He found it funny that the cat would befriend a bird of all things. Mello looked back at the window. He was idly playing with the cross between his fingers. Blue eyes watched as the prince's look-a-like walked the harpy hybrid up the stairs. Her body language screamed out to him. She didn't want to be there and mush less in the presence of a high level vampire, who was right beside her.

"Go." Mello smirked. His hand stopped fiddling with the cross.

"What's this?" The blonde said with fake surprise. "Is the big bad cat admitting defeat."

"Don't push me mutt, I'm not in the mood." Near turned his glaze to the blonde next to him. "I am just asking for a favor, but know that I am in dept to no one. I'll repay you."

"Whatever."

Before the wolf could flash away, Near stopped him. "Wolf, be mindful of your powers."

"You think I don't fucking know that already." The shape shifter smirked again. His four canines were sharp as he flashed them to the white tiger. "Don't get your pants in a knot. She'll be okay." The wolf was gone leaving the white tiger behind.

"I hope you're right." Near took the ear pierce in his ear and pressed one of the buttons on the collar. "He's going in." He said to the other person on the line.

"Why did you do that? Now we won't be able to follow him." Matt's voice said softly in his ear but there was chastisement in his voice.

"He's a hell hound. He'll be okay."

Mello was in the castle. It was clean and the hall were disserted. Everyone must be down stairs in the ballroom, the blonde thought. He walked with quiet careful steps. His boots were never really loud. It just so happens that when he is relaxed he tends to care less about the noise he is emitting. In cases like this, where anything could happen he had to prepare himself and have the first advantage against the enemy.

He walked pass the rooms but he stopped when he heard footsteps. The blonde instantly disappeared in shadows. Mello was born with the gift to morph into darkness. It wasn't a cool gift like what the others had but it had its days were it was immensely useful. Blue eyes watched as the harpy and the vampire walked down the hall. The bird was walking with her hands swaying at her sides. She was pretty convicting as a vampire. She skin was now extremely pale. The blonde wondered if it had anything to do with the time of night.

As she was about to pass him up, he trailed his shadow to hers so it will look like an extension of theirs and touched her leg. It was quick and subtle. Blue played her part well. She didn't look surprised, her face had the same calm cool expression and she didn't trip.

It would have been easy to contact her with the earpiece but he didn't want to risk it with the vampire being so close.

* * *

"Ms. Merridew." The false name rolled off his tongue in a very persuasive way.

Blue's violet eyes watched the prince's body language. It was the same as before. Straight back, the saunter, and the undeniable aura of arrogance that followed the prince like a rain cloud. The only thing that had changed was his voice. She knew that voice. It was so much like her on. The charm must be one of the vampire's gifts. It was strong but her kind weren't usually swayed by the slight mind control.

"Yes." She walked beside him. She didn't want anything to happen so she kept him in her sight the whole time. The harpy glanced at the handsome face. He looked so much like his brother. The twins could easily be mistaken as reflections if it wasn't for that faint hue. It was because of that hue that the harpy was on guard. She was slightly happy that someone she knew was here to help her if anything were ever to go wrong. She didn't care that it was the blonde wolf. He could be loud, rude, and downright vulgar but…he cared.

"I was wondering…do you like me?" Blue thought this question over. It reminded her of what children would say. Do you like me? Want to be friends? Will you share your toys with me? Do you want to play? She never encountered these questions personally but she has witnessed other children say these things to one another. It's ironic that when she doesn't want one of these questions asked the person she is weary of asks it.

"I sorry, I'm not following." The harpy said stopping in her tracks. The vampire stopped as well.

"Well, you see I find you attractive." The hazel red eyes were starting her purple eyes down. He walked towards her. His steps were quiet yet meaningful. He walked right up to her until their faces were only inches apart.

Blue started to feel dizzy. With the vampire so close her eyes began to ache. Having astounding eyesight wasn't always great. She was taking in the tiniest detail on the vampire's faced. Her head could take such clarity at such close rang. His eyes were somewhat dilalated and the red hue became more dominate.

"And I was wondering." His hand touched her face. It was cool, almost her own body temperature. He moved it till it was fiddling with her choker. Sharp nails dipped under her chin. The nail touched her pulse. Her heart was beating fast. "If," He ran his nail the side of her neck. "You would be interested in visiting again soon." He said backing away from her. He took the finger that had just cut her and sucked the blood off.

Vampires were strange creatures if this was their method of flirting. Voluntary hurting yourself and/or others for an ulterior motive to get their blood fix was sick. The harpy had to hold back the reflex of touching the slowly bleeding wound. It was a test. If she touched it then it would mean that she viewed him as dominate and herself weak and inferior.

What a messed up world they lived in.

"If it's alright?" She said as he walked passed her. It seemed she passed the test.

"Of course." He licked his lips again. "I'll send a guard to escort you back. He said disappearing around the corner.

Blue stood there for a second before she took her gloved hand and wiped the blood of her neck. She didn't want an escort. That was like throwing a bleeding fish in a tank of starving sharks. Most guards or justice were vampires, rarely did they have hybrids.

"Didn't that go well?" Mello said coming out. He had on his black leather vest with the faux fur hood and his signature leather pants accompanied by combat boots.

"Why are you here?" She raised her bloody gloved hand before he could comment with his vulgar language. "I thought Matt said to stay outside unless I needed help."

"He did say that but you know what this was a request." The blonde looked back and then forth. The halls were clear. "Let's go before the damn guards come. I don't feel up to fight right now."

He took her wrist and flashed out of the castle.

* * *

Kira smirked as he walked to one of the bed rooms in the castle. His thumb was in his mouth in a much Ryuzaki fashion. He could still taste the blood on his lips. She was harpy and succubus. The succumbi had very distinct blood. It was one of the few blood types Kira remembered. Sex demon's blood acted as an aphrodisiac. As Kira near the room he regretted tasting the girl's blood. His own blood was heating up under his skin while his skin became ultra sensitive. With every step his pants would rub against his hardening member. His breath was coming out in short pants. It was like being stimulated and having no outlet for release. The crimson vampire silently cursed the death god hybrid for not hurrying up the job.

He won't be able to correct this problem by his self.

He didn't want to go to the bickering girls down stairs. Misa would be took overjoyed and somehow trick him into impregnating her. If this happens then he wouldn't have to worry about that having that child as an heir since the child is out of wedlock but he would have to worry about taking care of Misa and the child for the rest of their natural lives.

And that would simply not do.

Takada was his cousin and Ryuzaki might throw the biggest tantrum in history (which would result in countless murders of the witch and anyone in relationship to her except his family) if he slept with her. Mikami, ugh, he wouldn't even think about it.

Kira stopped at the double oak doors. He was panting heavily and his face was flushed. How could one taste of blood do this to him? She was a hybrid, her blood wasn't even concentrated!

The prince opened the doors easily and stepped inside. The locked them and began to walk towards the bed. The room was dark except for the moonlight peeking from the closed curtains.

Kira carefully shredded his clothes and slipped in under the bed sheets. The other occupant in the bed was in a unnaturally deep sleep. Ryuzaki must have used a spell. Kira wondered how long it would last. Glowing crimson eyes looked at his golden reflection. He suppose it didn't matter now.

The dark prince looked at his brother's usual attire. It was simple yet elegant. He looked beautiful.

Kira almost moaned as his member got unbelievably harder as he stared longer. It was either now or never. He always desired his brother but he was hoping that if they ever go in this type of situation that they'll both be _willing _participants. His brother is deep sleep wasn't exact a participant but then again he wasn't denying it either.

The vampire made up his mind as he slowly took off his brother's clothes. Tan hands quietly placed the black clothes on the floor. His Tsuki always had a great body. It was slimmer than his. The muscles laced all around the torso. Kira touched the taunt chest. It was smooth and very much hard. In the dark red eyes could see the nipples become hard because of the cool air. Kira wanted pull on it or maybe to bite it but that would undoubtedly wake his twin up. He had to be gentle with everything he did. That met not biting the long tanned neck in front of him.

With quick hands and skilled fingers the prince took off his reflection's pants and undergarment. It was a sight to behold. His brother's cock was a bit bigger than his. Kira couldn't contain his excitement. It was that damn harpy's fault. His body was screaming in need so much that he could exact concentrate on want had been yearning for centuries to see. He absently wondered if the harpy ever became mated if he mate would consider her blood a blessing or a curse.

The prince took his other hand slide it down the length of the unconscious vampire's body. When he reached his destination he slowly held his Tsuki's cock in a gentle grip. It was long and thick. He pumped it a few times before the body started to react. Still asleep and unaware of the fact that he was being molested Light moved forward, an inch into Kira's hand. The shaft was starting to stiffen and the crimson vampire grinned. He straddled his twin and began rocking his hips back and forth. He was already leaking precum. It coated both their members making it easy for the friction. Kira bit his tongue to keep from moaning aloud. It was hard, oh so very hard.

The active prince slid down Tsuki's body until he was faced with the gleaming appendage. He licked all of his fluid of so that he was left with the natural flavors of his brother. The now hard appendage was beginning to leaking the cloudy liquid. Kira licked the underside before taking the whole thing in his mouth.

The body before him jerked.

It frightened Kira enough for him to stop his ministrations but not let go of the solid member in his mouth. The tanned skin was now flushed but Kira knew that Light wasn't wake. Could he be dreaming? If he his who is it about? Is it based on the pleasure his brother would be receiving if he was awake?

Questions ran through Kira's mind as he sucked the member for all it's worth. A moan left the golden vamp's mouth as Kira bobbed his head. It was obvious that the teen was still sleep but what would make him react in such a way? A tan hand grabbed the base and squeezed it lightly.

There was music down stairs. It was loud but at least no one would hear the noises the golden prince would emit from time to time. Kira wondered what his parents would do if they were to ever find out. Thinking it was one thing but him doing this was something totally different.

The hips jerked again.

"R-Ryuzaa-ki." Kira stopped and separated himself from his brother. What name left his Tsuki's mouth? It certainly should not be the name of the hybrid death god. His mate would never go behind his back to have sex with another being. Just because he wanted his brother didn't not mean for Beyond to go behind his back. He was possessive over all have his things, the hybrid was not excluded.

The body whimpered beneath him. Kira looked at the still swollen member. He was still hard too but that name soured the mood. The crimson prince decided that he will make them both climax then, he'll clean up the mess. He'll be gone and his brother would be none the wiser.

* * *

_Sorry readers, as you know my updates are becoming slower . School is really pulling on me as the this semester is coming to an end. Don't worry, I'll try to update as fast as I can._

_Thank you all for the reviews, they make me happy._

_I was listening to a song that made me think of Beyond and Kira so I ended up making up this mini story on how they got together as you have saw in the special chapter. (thanks for reviewing that too.) And now I have heard another but this time it's about a different character so another special chapter coming up._

_This chapter wasn't that great to me. I had something planed out but things don't always go as planned. I don't mind. You saw how Light's mature stage looks, even though he was not the one to perform it and I got the little incest I wanted._

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Please Review!_

_WLN_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Okay, big disclaimer. I do not own this song nor do I own the lyrics._**

**_Song: Dear you ~ hope by Tamura Yukari. (Rika and Hayuu)_**

**_Anime: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni_**

**_English lyrics: _**_IrukaLucia__ from YouTube_**_. Please watch her video. She has a beautiful voice. A link will be on my profile._**

* * *

**_Chapter XVII_**

"Did you hear?"

"No, what?" The woman leaned over the counter. Her tight clothes almost made this impossible. She ran her fingers through her shiny cobalt hair.

"Well, you know the product you just got?"

The other woman stopped going through the paper work and looked at her companion. "Yeah, what about her?"

The navy haired woman smirked and looked down the hall. The curtains hid all that was behind there. "It was ordered to be killed. You know it's law, right? So how did you end up with it?"

"One of Ivory's mates, the bizarre one, had some type of compassion. He said that it wasn't the girl's fault that she was born. It's her father's."

The blue hair moved as the owner leaned further across the counter. Her amber eyes looked at the paper work the other had. "That's interesting. Personally I don't see why she's mad – I can see if she was insulted by the fact that he thought her to be human –but I wouldn't be mad if a beautiful incubus came to me at the dark of night and had his wicked way with me." The girl gave a lusty sigh at the end.

"That's because you're a whore," The amber eyed woman hissed and growled at the offensive words. "and apparently in heat to."

Before the other could defend herself the worker continued, "So, Lynx, you're telling me that you would not only allow but approve of a cold demon that craves nothing but annual sex from a variety partners. You know if you fit their liking to a perfect T then they'll eat your soul."

"Well it would be worth it." The big cat said brushing her silvery blue hair off her shoulders.

In the back behind the curtains a little girl listened to their conversation. It was relatively boring. They both talked about none sense even though the topic was her.

Business was slow today. Altair hoped that it would remain that way. She was tired of the customers coming in. She wanted to rest. Madam was a fast pace woman. She always wanted to get as many customers in a day as she could.

"Can I see it?" The woman asked. The redhead should be furious that the woman had referred to her as an 'it' instead of a person but sadly Altair was too tired to care. She laid her head on the cold floor and observed the blackness of the cloth covering her eyes.

"I don't know. Madam is very picky on who see the new merchandise." Ugh, she could hear them!

"Please."

There were footsteps walking towards the back. The girl tense and tried to sit up. She wouldn't give them the benefit of seeing her down. She wiggled to where she thought the wall would be and sat against it. She felt her hair move forward. Her bangs touched her chin, covering her face. The footsteps were closer.

"Here, but we can't stay for long." The footsteps came in front of her. They took the blind fold off.

It took a second but her eyes adjusted to the light. The room was dimmed. There were two girls in front of her. One had metallic blue hair and round amber eyes. Her body was slightly muscular with curves. There was a black outlining her round eyes as if it were makeup. All around, she was beautiful. She was a breed of wild cat. The other girl had the same amber eyes but her pupil was more round. Her short hair was a golden sandy brown and the skin was a nice tan. She must goes in the sun a lot. Maybe a form of dog?

"Does she make a lot of money?" The cat asked staring rather hard.

"Why would you ask that?"

She circled her as a cat would circle their prey. She stalked around her in slow even steps. If Altair was into the animal stereotype, she would be afraid right now.

"It's like I'm being pulled by her." The cat stopped in front of her, staring her down.

"She's young but that doesn't stop her succubus charm. In fact, I think at such a young age they're the most dangerous. They can't control it in this age so people will feel a natural pull towards her. Be careful." The brunette said. She kept her distance.

"What does it eat…souls?"

"The men and woman that visit seem intact when the leave so, no, she doesn't eat souls…at least not yet."

"What of her harpy heritage?"

Violet eyes looked down at floor. She wanted to tell the cat to shut up. It was annoying. Did she eat souls? There is no need for her to eat souls but she was tempted to take the girl's in front of her. The hybrid wondered what it would be like. What would it taste like? Altair knew how to do it. It wouldn't be hard. It shouldn't be hard. All it would take is one kiss. One kiss and she could devour the essences of a being. The idea should freak her out but it didn't. Was that why sex demons were hated? Was it because people thought they were so selfish that they would take the souls of others to survive? If that was the case then everyone should hate each other.

Vampires drained the blood of their victims. Isn't blood called life giving liquid? They stole what wasn't theirs and killed the person that possessed it. They should be hated. Shape shifters killed brutally. Cats kill by often going for the neck to instantly killing their prey. Her list could go on but that required thinking. She was tired of thinking about her situation.

"What _of_ her heritage?" At the countered question the cat walked up to the red head. She turned the girl around to look at her tied hands. The nails were still their clear color. The bare shoulders of the hybrid were pure with the exception of the dirt, bruises and cuts. There were no tattoos, yet.

"Has she hit the coming of age?" The blue hair of the cat fell forward as she straightens. He tight clothes slowed down some of her movements.

"No, that why you can't see her bird heritage yet." Amber eyes glared at violet ones. Cats were a threat to birds but Altair wasn't a little canary. The hybrid would like to think of herself as a bird of prey like a falcon.

There was a knock on the door and the two shape shifters looked up. The brunette one was quick. She raced to the front pushing back the curtains. Her footsteps were faint but Altair could hear them. "Put the blind fold on. It might be Madam." Her voice was quiet yet strong.

The metallic hair touched her face as the cat began to tie the cloth over her eyes. It was a safety precaution. With her charm at unrestraint levels, she could control anybody who looked her in the eye like a less deadly Medusa. If the person had strong will, then her charm will be ineffective.

"Hello, sir, what can we do for you this evening?" The brunette asked. Her voice was laced with a seductive purr. Dark eyes observed the brothel with little interesting. The main colors seemed to be red, black, dark brown and silver. Cherry oak floors, curtains were a mixture of black and red, there were chairs and couches everywhere.

L looked at the woman before him. She was some kind of canine shape shifter. He could tell. She was wearing awfully revealing attire. Her bust was trapped between the girl's arms and counter as she leaned over. Her amber eyes roamed his form. "I heard of your newest member…" He didn't have to go on. The blonde shape shifter already knew.

"How much are you willing to pay for your…visit?" The sandy hair was pushed out of amber eyes. It seemed she could be professional too.

"However much."

"Right this way, Sir." She dragged out the 's' as she led the way. Amber eyes would look back at him flirtatiously; round hips swayed more than necessary.

The raven followed her until they both stopped at thick crimson curtains. She stood aside as a blue haired cat walked by. She winked at him and kept walking. L instantly knew that something wasn't right.

"Would you like to check out the merchandise to see if it is to your liking or would you have fun first then pay?" The brunette asked still in her professional mode.

"I'll take a look then we'll go from there." He looked at the female. She didn't object to his plans instead she nodded and sashayed to the front. Her foot steps were soft.

Dark eyes turned away from the retreating figure and looked at the curtain. He mentally prepared himself on the way to this place but when he pulled the heavy drape away he couldn't stop his heart from clinching at the sight. People had sick minds. Silver eyes looked at the littlun'. She was small. He couldn't image men bigger than him have their way with a child as young and defenseless as the one in front of him.

The wolf took a step forward. Slow steps, he didn't want to alarm the girl. She was up against the wall. Her long wine colored hair seemed to be the only thing shielding her from intruders. He could tell that her hands were bound by the way her thin white shoulders protruded out of the long mane.

When he was directly in front of her, he lowered himself to her eye level and caught a glimpse of the cloth that bound her eyes. L didn't like it. He had brushed her hair out of the way to see her health condition. Her white skin had bruises around the back of her neck, wrists, hips and ankles. Some were fresh and some were old. The places varied but L knew he listed the most frequently used parts. She had small little cuts on her feet, knees, sides and shoulders. This was most likely caused by the rough ground.

"Sir?" The voice was soft and tired. L finally took notice of the behavior the girl was demonstrating while he inspected her. It seemed like she was holding her breath. He also took notice on how rigid and tense her body became. She was guarded; waiting for this to end.

He couldn't take it anymore. The black shape shifter stood up and walked out the room.

Altair sighed heavy as she heard the strange leave. He didn't speak to her and all he touched was her hair. Maybe he found her too disgusting to release his stress. That would be new and very welcomed. The hybrid opened her ears and listened to the complaints of the costumer. She wanted to hear his displeasure as he left this god forsaken whorehouse. Unfortunately her ears didn't pick up what she wanted to hear. It appeared that the man wanted to buy her.

The thought instantly made her depressed. Madam would keep her till she came of age then she was free to go but if a man bought her then her chances of a free life was over. If the man were human, who she knew he wasn't, she could use him to do her bidding and - if she acquired a taste eat his – soul. Life wasn't that simple. This man could or would possibly make her his mate and then she'll be bounded to him forever. The thought made her blood freeze. She didn't want that to happen.

"So, let me get this straight. You want to buy her?" The brunette asked. She had all of the paperwork in front of her.

"Yes." L said. He could say that the fellow shape shifter was shocked.

She cleared of throat of nothing and straightened the paperwork. "I already told you her price."

"It seems very high considering her condition." The brunette scrunched up her nose.

"She's a different hybrid, sir." There was no more of the long drawn 's' or the flirtatious tones. It seemed that he has irritated her.

"There are other hybrids here so why is her price more than the others." The amber eyes glared at his silver.

"Her genetic background is unique. Take in to consideration what her parents are." L wanted to sigh out loud. The girl was being too difficult. He didn't care about the price. Money meant nothing to him. He just wanted to know about the redhead hybrid.

"Ms…" Intelligent eyes looked around the desk for identification. "Ms. Sumer, I don't want to make a scene. Can you just give me the papers to sign her out?"

The brunette gave him the papers with attitude. She wanted her way. L ignored her silent tantrum. He signed in a fake name, Sato Ishikawa. They wouldn't look up the name. There was no telling how many people came here with fake identities. He wouldn't be the first and he wouldn't be the last. He gave her the mound of money.

Before the girl could say anymore to him, L walked off to the back. One of his men told him about this place. He said that there was a child here. If that was just the case then he would have his men come and get the little hybrid. But that wasn't the case. The officer that came here asked a series of difficult scenarios. The child answered each one with accurate precision. There was room for this girl in Whammy's house.

"_Thoughts drifting away, and I hope today my prayer will be heard by you,"_

L stopped and listened.

"_Sounds fading to gray, but the cicadas will stay just calling for you"_

Her voice was light and sweet. The words, however; were sad and depressing.

"_I cannot remember how many times my soul has been ripped from me"_

The shape shifter gently pushed the curtains aside and stepped into the room, careful to make any noise. He has heard many things in his life but never something this surreal. Her voice was better than any siren. It was amazing considering her age.

"_And it seems like all hope in this world is lost; I guess we shall see."_

Altair sung the words carefully. She played the slow melody in her head. This wasn't the first time she has sung this song.

"_Now I'll become stronger, Ill become as strong as I believe I can"_

When she was feeling down she would sing. This song came to her one day after her costumers left. In a depressing situation she found that these words sooth her crying soul.

"_So listen and believe me, stay by my side just holding my hand"_

"You have a beautiful voice." A quiet baritone voice said. The red head froze. The man was back. Altair tensed and backed into the cold wall as far as she could. She didn't want to go with this man.

L's hearts tighten at the sight. It was obvious that this girl was distressed. Her body locked up. She was trying to get as much distance between them as possible. The shape shifter wanted to tell the girl that everything was alright and that he would never harm her but the wolf had a feeling that others have told her this before.

He walked up to her quaking form. L gently took the blind fold off. Immediately after this happens the small hybrid hides her eyes from him. Her head was casted down hidden by long tresses. L didn't know what to do. He couldn't touch her. Only one thing popped in his head.

"Your song is sad yet beautiful at the same time." He paused. "You implied that your prayers are ignored, do you believe that?"

There was silence. It didn't matter he'll keep trying. "What if they're being answered today?"

Altair listened to the man. She'll admit that he was somewhat different from the others. She wanted to look at him but she'll have to wait till he turns his back. The red head felt the knots behind her being untied. The blood circulation flowed evening through her arms as they positioned themselves at her side.

"You also said you'll become stronger. How strong do you think can be?"

That question made her think. She wanted to become stronger. She wasn't going to sit here in this room like some defenseless child. She was better than that. She will become better than that. The little hybrid summoned all her courage and spoke. If this was some type of trick to punish her for his sick amusement then she'll take the hit, proudly knowing that she spoke up.

"I can be as strong as I want." The voice was quiet and slightly lyrical. L felt a smile tug at his lips it seemed that he go through to her.

"What about your song?"

"It'll come true just sit and watch."

"You are an interesting little hatchling but our conversation has to be cut short. Do you remember the man that asked you question?"

Altair thought about it. She was afraid of the man when he came in. He was big in stature and had spiked hair. He introduced himself as Moji Kanichi. He was a weird man; often quiet then a burst of joy. The hybrid thought that it was an attempt to cherry her up. Once she found out what he was here for she answered all of his question.

"Yes."

"So are you still uncomfortable." She hesitated and nodded slowly. "Well, then let's go."

The red head nodded again and stood shakily on her two feet. Her first try she fell. How could such a simple task be so hard? She tried again only to stumble. The third time is always the charm. She stood and took slow baby steps. Her eyes were still on the floor. She felt something heavy on her shoulder. Her small pale hands gripped at it. She found that it was a large coat, much bigger than her form. Violet eyes peeked through red tresses to see the walking figure. He was tall and skinny or at least that's what it appeared to be. His clothes seemed too big for him. His walk was funny to her. His shoulders were hunched forward and his hands were in his pockets. She could tell that he had white skin like her own but it was difficult to see for the massive unruly black hair on top of his head.

Altair decided that he didn't seem bad. He was weird and nice. A small smile crept up her chapped lips. She followed him down the hall with the coat pulled over her body and then to the outside world.

L made sure to stay only a few paces ahead of her. Far enough so that she was comfortable but close enough to let any predator know that she was with him. He stopped at the carriage. The girl walked in with her head still down. Once she was in he followed after and closed the door. Without a word the carriage started to move.

The raven looked at the hybrid that sat across from him. She had the coat secure tightly around her body. The dark red hair spilled passed her shoulder and over flowed over the seat. She'll grow into that, L thought absently. "What's your name?"

Silver notice her knuckles become white with their grip. "Altair." L thought that it was odd that whoever named her would give her a commonly known male name. He supposed that they didn't care.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to speak up." L teased. She'll have to get out that habit of hers.

"Altair!" The red head said in a louder tone. He could see the flush on her; she was embarrassed. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a round jewel.

"You're not used to speaking, I can understand that. Here's something that will help project your voice." A smooth round jewel was placed in Altair's lap. She looked at it. It was rich in color. A gorgeous azul stone, that pulsed with power every time she touched it. Just looking at it brought tears to her eyes. She tried to give it back. "No, that's yours. Please take care of it. It's a rare gem with magical properties. It should be of more use to you than it would me."

Altair carefully placed the stone back in her lap. She stared dumbly at it. Tears were still threatening to spill over. This was her first gift. "Thank you." Wet trails stained her face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

L felt a little warm. He helped a child today. "You're very welcome but there are some questions you have to answer before we get to the house."

The hybrid nodded.

"Good. The place where we are going to is in Lycan territory. It's a house with children like you; it's called the Whammy's house." L stopped and considered something. She was very young. "Would you happen to know of the Omega?"

The red head thought about this. She heard about it when Madam talked to her gentleman friends. Wasn't it some type of important counsel? She nodded her head.

"Well, the Whammy's house will train you to become the next chair representative; basically the next L." L waited for any questions. There were none. "At the Whammy's house each child has their own alias. What will yours be?"

Altair thought about this. She fingers traced her gift. The azul stone pulsed. She found that the pulse was identical to her heart beat. It looked so pretty. "Blue." It came out simply.

"Blue, it's very fitting." L commented as their ride came to a halt. L stepped out first. "Remember Ms. Blue that your name is a secret and that you'll always be addressed by it." Blue nodded and jumped out the carriage. She still wasn't used to walking or standing. Her legs wobbled at their shaky landing but she did not fall.

Blue was happy with this outcome. She was nerve about going into this new environment but it was better than the one she left. She followed raven shape shifter into the mansion. It was massive and classical.

Inside there were a lot of kids. She felt her body freeze. She wanted to blend in the background.

"Sir." Roger approached them with a smile on his aged face. Silver eyes watched as the elder came to them.

"Yes." The fellow shape shifter came closer and a quiet voice said,

"Watari has a new case for you."

L nodded and slightly pushed the child forward. The poor thing was stuck to the floor. "Ms. Blue, this is Roger, the head of Whammy's house. He'll show you to your room." The wolf caught a glimpse of the violet eyes of the hybrid.

Blue watched as the raven walked away. She was alone in a room full of strangers. What was she going to do? "Ms. Blue is it?" She nodded. "Well, we'll walk this way."

Roger was a nice man. He seemed tired by the kids hyperactive nature and pleased at the same time by their curiosity and youth. He talked on and on about Whammy's house; the history, the children, the curriculum, and the three top students. The red head felt like she knew them already. As he had told her there were three of them: Matt, Mello and Near. He described them to a point where she could image them. He talked about how smart they were; apparently Near was the top student and Mello was close on his tail. He talked about how different yet similar they were. So when she ran into them it was hard to believe that the sweet elderly man was talking about these three.

They were turning the corner when all of a sudden she heard 'fuck'. Profanity was nothing new to her but for some reason it took her by surprise. The one who said it was a blonde male. With the physical description from Roger she was able to label the blonde as 'Mello'. He had the long blonde hair the older shape shifter mentioned and the dark clothes: a long sleeve black shirt and black pants. He was holding a cross with his finger inches from it. What were they doing?

"I told you it would hurt you. Just because you made it doesn't mean it won't hurt you." Came a distracted voice. Light purple eyes looked at the red brunette playing with the portable game. This must be Matt. The one Roger had label 'lazy until he applied himself''. He had on large green shirt and dark blue pants. He had goggles over his eyes.

"I didn't ask you to remind me. Damn it!" Purple eyes widen when she saw a spark of electricity jump from the cross to the blonde's finger.

"Mello, language." The older man said.

"Yeah, sorry." The blonde seemed to be concentrating more on what he was doing.

Roger sighed and passed up the two boys. They tour the place some more until they got to the library. Blue knew that this was going to be her favorite place in this place. She knew how to read but she never had a chance to read more than one book a year when she worked for Madam.

In the library she saw the third student. He had a shock of curly white hair and pale skin. He reminded her of the raven. He was exactly as Roger described. She could see he had an obsession with toys.

"Ms. Blue would you like to go to your room now?" The red head nodded and they proceed to her new room. Roger told her that she'll be staying on the top floor.

The first thing she noticed about was that it had a sky light. The decorative hole in the ceiling was dead center, almost perfectly aligned with her bed. There was also a giant window to the Whammy's backyard. It was all so pretty. Her hand gripped the stone in her hands.

"This is my room?" She was almost lookins for him to say that it wasn't hers that her bedroom was in the basement.

"Of course this is your room. Ryuzaki told me before hand what you were. So we hope that this room caters to your needs." He said with a smile in his voice.

Blue didn't understand what he met by her needs. What did her kind need?

"Well, I'll leave you to explore your new surrounds. If you need anything just ask. I'll be up here tomorrow about your training." She nodded. "Good night, Ms. Blue."

"Good night." Once the door to her room was closed she took off the heavy coat and searched for a bathroom. It was the door to her right on the opposite side on the room. She stepped in and stared at herself in the mirror. Her chapped lips frowned. She didn't like the reflection. It stared back at her with sad violet eyes. Her frown deepened when she saw the damage to her body.

Blue walked to the tub and filled it with water. Once she located the soap she began taking of her clothes…if you could call them clothes. Every so often Madam would buy her a new outfit but it was always ruined by the men's rough advance. Instead in her mind the right word would be ribbons. She wore ribbons. That would perfectly describe the way they ripped her clothes only leaving her with the shreds. She had to get creative to cover herself.

She stepped into the warm water sighing. So her prayers were answered. She smiled and cleaned herself off .Later she found a casual robe in her closet. There weren't many but it was enough. She'll just ask the elder later.

Everything was fine but she had no friends. No one voluntarily came to her. It was ok, she didn't mind. She spent most of her time in the library. She was happy. She read all the books she wanted. The older shape shifter said it was okay for her to take some up to her room. The hybrid red most of all the books within the time frame of three month. After that things got boring. She found herself looking at the window and day dreaming. Her studies weren't that challenging it seemed that she was tied with Matt but excelled in certain areas. Her training was interesting but yet again she found that she was decent at it…not good. The hybrid found she wasn't build for fighting.

When her fourth month at the Whammy's house came she had a visitor. The top student, the one with the white hair…Near. He sat behind. Quiet. He didn't talk to her; he probably didn't feel the need to. After that day he came every day. Blue was ecstatic. Was this the beginning of a friendship? A month passed of this ritual before the hybrid turned around to make some type of conversation with the albino. She was surprised to see a mini toy village behind her. What was the albino? He always came in quietly, with barely a sound. How did he come in with all these toys?

So the first conversation topic came out her mouth and even more surprisingly he answered. "I bring them in."

That was vague but it was still an answer. Later in her stay at Whammy's she found out how he did it.

* * *

_**Okay, I'm done. I have so much work to do thats due tomorrow. I hope you're happy with the chapter. It was slightly rushed. I told you I had another special chapter. What did you think of it? Are some things unclear?**_

_**Blue's name is Altair, which is so weird b/c I'm used to Blue being her name. I outlined the next chapter in my notebook (hopefully I'll be able to type it soon).**_

_**Remember I didn't own any. Not the song, not the lyrics. If you want to hear go to my profile or search for it on youtube.**_

_**Please review, I don't want people (and myself) to lose interest in the story. Oh, thank you for all who reviewed and will review. I hit the magical number...100! Thank you guys!**_

**_Till next time,_**

_**WLN**_


	19. Chapter 19

**It's been forever but here it is. R&R please.**

* * *

**_Chapter XVIII_**

The blood filled L's mouth. It...This wasn't the vampire he knew. This was not…it couldn't be the same vampire. This blood was raw, burning and angry. Not the same addicting crimson liquid that made him question his own sanity.

The imposter roared and turned around. The russet mane was now black. The blacken skin turned hard and scaly. The scales had white shimmer decorating the tips. The gold eyes had cracks of red breaking though. It took a matter of seconds before the light colored eyes turned a bright crimson.

The first form of the ancient reptile stared the shape shifter in the face. The wound he had inflicted had disappeared in the blacken armor. The thought entered the wolf's head. Maybe the prince was telling in the truth? But this could also be a hired killer. Dragons were eccentric creatures; often unfathomable. Why would a dragon be a hired killer?

"The vampire you cloak yourself as…where is he?" The reptile hackled and disappeared. L was left alone in the middle of the night. The fur on the back of his neck stood.

He had to go before something showed up again. L walked back to the house in his human form. The night air hit his back like a hard slap. It wasn't so cold in his other form but now in a human body, a body more fragile, was freezing. When did it get so cold?

* * *

Light woke up with a heavy feeling on his chest. He was alone in his bed but he felt…disorientated. His head was hurting again and his body was sore. The vampire threw off the covers and stepped onto the cold floor. Dazed hazel eyes looked around.

His curtains were closed which means the sun was out…probably high noon.

"Ryuk?" The vampire called only to get no reply. Usually the shinigami was in his room about this time asking for apples. The prince shook the thought. He was probably with Kira.

Light walked into his bathroom and drew himself a bath. His body was sore. What happened last night? He closed his eyes to think. The ball was yesterday, but other than that he didn't know what took place. That wasn't normal. The prince stepped into the hot water. His body was screaming at him and the more he thought about the situation or lack of thereof his head pounded harder.

"_How is Raito-kun doing?" _The voice was the same baritone but Light detected ice behide his words of concern. The vampire folded in the tub; he had his knees to his chest. His tan hand gripped at the marble edge of the tub. His headache was not letting up and this communication wasn't helping either.

"_Wonderful at the moment. Why, Ryuzaki? Did something happen?"_ The prince wondered if wolf could detect his discomfort or the dripping sarcasm in his voice. He shifted in the tub. The warm water was calm his body down but the headache was still there.

"_You make me wonder Raito Yagami." _Gold hazel eyes closed as a small surge of energy traveled through his body. It was familiar.

In front of him, well balanced on the rim of the tub, was the black shape shifter. His wide eyes held some sadness. He was crouched in an abnormal position. Light looked at the large dilated eyes. They were glaring down at his. It made the vampire feel a little self-conscious. He kept his face sober, easily covering up the emotions showing through his eyes.

Light watched as the wolf shifted closer to him. His body was now in the warm water. He came very close to the prince. "What do you know of Dragons?"

The question caught Light of guard. Dragons? All he knew was that they are rare and a little out there. Almost like a shinigami. Light backed further into the tub when he caught the scent of the wolf. "I know nothing of Dragons. They're strong ancient creatures." He looked at the silver peeking out of the black. "Why such a question?"

The eyes were still glaring at his. All he could see was those eyes. They were so close. "Raito-kun should know." They were just staring at each other. It wasn't until the vampire caught a whiff of the addicting metallic scent did he move closer to the wolf.

Their skin was touching and Light finally moved his body. His arms came around to the shape shifter's back and his head rested on the wet shoulder. Hazel eyes looked at the wounds. They were longs and open. Blood was flowing out. "Dragon's aren't easy to control. How did you do it?" An arm came around to his waist and pulled him closer as he whispered in his ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The prince said watching the little red swirls on blood in the water.

"You probably don't or maybe you do." The wolf sniffed his hair. It was soft maybe even gentle but after a few seconds the vampire knew that something was wrong. The loose hold on his waist became a tight grip. It crushed their bodies together. The sniffing became frantic as if searching for something. Light didn't move. His headache was calming so he didn't have the energy to fight the wolf. He was still with his hands around the raven's back. The swirls of blood were making lovely designs in the now pink water. It was hypnotizing.

"Raito-kun has been with someone?" The sniffing stopped at his neck. "Is that the reason you were taking a bath? To get rid of evidence." L said looking at the tan neck. He smelled two scents again, this time it was stronger than the last time. The raven decided that he did not like it. It was familiar and hidden.

"Excuse m–" Light didn't finish as teeth sunk into his neck. It was different than before…it actually hurt. The sharp rows of teeth were cutting into his flesh. The pressure was maddening. The vampire knew that if the wolf wanted to he could kill him. Thankfully, it left as quickly as it came.

Blood was flowing out, down to his chest. Silver eyes stared at it for two seconds before looked at slightly confused golden eyes. The long canines poked out the puckered lips. L guessed that this was trigged because of the possible death threat on his life but the vampire wasn't attacking.

"What happened?" The raven listened carefully to the breathless voice. He briefly wondered about the vampire's health. The water was red and was now staining their skin. They should get out.

L licked the excess blood off and picked up the prince. His skin was still cold as if the warm water did nothing to heat his skin. Sharp silver eyes looked quickly around the bathroom for a towel. The neck was not the best place to bite the vampire. Beautiful red liquid spilled over the tan skin like a flowing stream. L was suddenly thirsty but reframed. He found a black towel and gently patted down the shivering vampire. He wiped the blood off but it kept bleeding. The prince might actually bleed out. The thought scared him a little as well as confused him.

"There was an attack near the Whammy's house." Before the vampire could respond L covered his mouth with his own. He didn't need the other to waste their breath. "You are my suspect." L could sense the worry and something unidentifiable in those eyes. Dread, the wolf thought. He wished the Blood Swap was a little clearer in reading others.

"You think I did it." Light chest felt tight and his heart speed up. He was aware that his blood lost was becoming somewhat sever. He wondered what the wolf would do. It would be only a matter of time before his brother or perhaps his family comes sensing his condition.

"Don't talk." L bent down and licked the wound on the vampire's flesh. He heavily coated it with his saliva. His gift was working. The circle like cut was healing. The skin mended together. "You seem to not know of the attack so I will not hold you accountable." He dried off the vampire some more. "But if you are behind this I will find out and you will pay for your deceitfulness."

L was about to get up but he felt an ice grip on his wrist. He turned around and saw the naked prince on the floor in a small pool of blood and water. In the back of his twisted mind, the detective thought this picture was perfect and beautiful. The prince looked unbelievably vulnerable and breath-taking. The thought went back into his sub-consciousness as he realized what was wrong. The vampire was quietly gasping for air. He had stopped the bleeding but Light's blood was still low.

The shape shifter moved over Light again so he was slightly on top of the heaving russet prince. He hoped the other appreciated this. With a tilt of his head, L exposed his neck to the vampire. Light latch on like a baby to its mother's bosom.

Light licked the area thoroughly. He wanted to rip open the flesh just as violently as the wolf did to him, but the russet prince just sunk his in to the pale skin. There was a grunt above him but the vampire didn't seem to care. He has drunk his fill, feeling his chest open and his joints loosen. Everything was feeling better; his headache gone.

When Light was done he sat up and looked at the black wolf. The white shirt he seemed to be fond of was damp and had a pinkish tint to it. Water and blood was on the floor. This was a mess.

* * *

"Are you all right." Blue thought this over. She looked at the albino tiger and the two wolves. The blonde one was still standing next to her while the one with the goggles was standing off to the side listening to something.

"Yes." She was a little disturbed but she was alright none the less. She didn't like Prince Kira. The bird would bet five packets of blood and her pendant that he was the killer or at least behind all of this mess. The red head wondered how their idol would feel if he found out his lover was really innocent. Relief, disappointment, bewilderment; the list was endless as well as the possibilities.

Should she tell her team this?

No.

"The twins look even more alike than we thought." Matt said and looked at the girl. "Which one was he?" He turned off his collar.

Violet eyes looked at exotic green. "It was Kira Yagami."

"Kira Yagami…that's a name you don't hear often. I mean you know of them as a pair but you don't really hear about them separately." Mello said and fiddled with his cross. Blue could feel the electricity bouncing around the blonde. He was excited.

Near was behind her, sniffing lightly. "What did he do to you?" She could tell that his eyes were on the cut. The blood had dried but it stung a little.

The hybrid tried not to blush in front of the other two. "It's nothing, a small cut." She said hoping that he'll drop the subject. The wolves were in a conversation of their own but she didn't want them to overhear.

He sniffed some more and huffed, clearly displeased. "Is that all for today? Should we contact him?"

Matt, being the responsible one, thought this over. He shook his head and pointed to the manor. "This, what we just did, was risky business. We'll go back and tell him there."

The other three nodded following the dark wolf's lead. They walked away but Near couldn't help but feel that the harpy was hiding something. She seemed tense and a little shaken. There was another scent on her and it made him feel…jealous, protective and on guard. He didn't like it.

Icy blue eyes looked at the two wolves walk close to each other; completely obvious to them. Those eyes looked at the impressive blood red hair. She seemed deep in thought. They were in the Whammy's territory now so Near decided to take the initiative. He grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"_Nothing's wrong. I just want to ask you a question." _He said through their physical bond. She turned to face him. Her purple eyes glared lightly at his. She was hoping that he'll just drop the subject?

"I told you that I am fine." She said. Her voice was quiet and it wavered with unsurely. He looked around. Mello and Matt were a way head of them. They were alone but Near didn't want to talk about this in the open.

Blue watched as her friend become the graceful white cat. Such pure fur and big monstrous teeth. He walked to her motioning her to jump on his back. At first she hesitated but then she climbed on. Her pale hands gentle grip at the fur for security.

She wondered where he was going to take her.

* * *

Beyond felt his shoulder throb but he ignored the pain. He walked into the castle. His black hair was now wild as he walked down the halls. No one was walking the halls at this hour. Prince Kira would be in his room while the younger would be in the library. He didn't get to carry out the dark prince's orders but he couldn't care less.

A smile graced his pale lips as he thought about his look-a-like. It's been ages since they saw each other; centuries even. The black hybrid had no doubt in his mind that that was him. He bet that his other didn't recognize him. It has been so long.

The world was a small place indeed. Who would have thought that the golden vamp would get involved with the Great L? The grin on his face grew as his neared the Prince room. He paused and looked around. Something felt different. It felt familiar though. The black hybrid thought back when this feeling was common. This off putting sense of dread and excitement. He looked at the oak doors in front of him wondering if they'll open. His crimson eyes lowered.

Kira-kun must not be happy. That would explain the strange feeling. He stepped into the room and looked around. Everything was quiet. He couldn't sense his mate. It was making him feel slightly uneasy yet very excited at the same time. He walked toward the bed and sat down.

It wasn't long before hands came around his neck. The skin was cold as well as the touch. "You seem to always get bitten when you go out by yourself." Kira said as he slipped his hand down the hard chest and then back up to glide over the new wound. "This doesn't look like it would come from a cat." Lips whisper in his ear.

"No, it's bigger."

Kira smiled. The red of his eyes became more dominate as they glowed. "Is he dead or did the wolf surprise you too?"

Dull crimson eyes looked at bright red ones. This act of…affection was not normal. Beyond knew that his Kira-kun knew that it wasn't normal too. Something happened and the dark prince wanted to lead him into false security. His love was even healing his wound. Something really bad happened.

The hybrid could only guess that it had to do with the golden prince.

"Ryuzaki," Kira whispered into the raven hair. "Where did you ever get such a name?"

Beyond tensed and turned around. He stared at the tan vampire with narrowed eyes. "What happened?"

That seemed to be the real question because the crimson vamp glared at him. The air around them became thick and bounced with energy. A deep warning growl emitted from his throat and the lovely sharp canines showed their power.

"He said your name." There was hatred in his voice as he pounced on his mate. His nails gripped at the pale shoulders as he straddled the raven. Kira pushed him further into the floor with unseen strength. His eyes were bleeding red. "Why is it when my dream finally becomes a reality the name that comes out his mouth…his beautiful mouth his _yours?" _

The pressure on Beyond's body was enough to crush him but he didn't complain nor did he beg. He sat their taking an unknown punishment. His wide eyes looked at the clear stains on the prince's cheeks. This was a lot to take in. Kira got what he desired, the golden vamp called out his name in pleasure, and the deep emotions that whirled around the prince. It was a lot but in a way the hybrid understood it.

A smile made it to his now bleeding lips. So he was still using his name. '_Oh, Eru you're quite the trouble maker.'_

"You think this is funny?" Arms came around his neck and gave a gentle squeeze. Russet hair fell forward as the brunette released his anger.

"I think Kira-kun is over reacting. I'm not the only one with that name." This caused the prince to loosen his grip. The red in his eyes didn't seem to bright anymore.

"Explain."

Another wide smile. "Of course, my love."

* * *

"Was this necessary?" Blue asked turned to the large cat. The light blue eyes were watching her. Tail swaying back and forth. It would have been overly intimidating if he was going to hurt her but she knew that would never happen.

"Yes, you've been thinking lately." He circled her in a flash of black and white. It made her dizzy. "When you think, I tend to get uneasy." He laid down next to her on the concrete floor. They were on top of the Whammy's house. "If you tell me it will be for both of our benefit."

Blue stared at the blacken sky. She was still in her dress. It was a shame, she really like it. Her hands combed through the thick silky fur. It was so beautiful. Purple eyes stared at it memorized by the unique patterns. "I think we saw the killer," She fisted the fur gently. "And I think I saw the demon behind all of this." She paused in this and kept petting the fur.

"So you think it's Prince Kira?" It wasn't a question. Near could feel it with every touch. He turned his head and looked her. She nodded her head; avoiding eye contact.

"But isn't that good?" She asked the question but the tiger knew that she wasn't looking for an answer. "He'll be happy to know that his lover isn't the one."

The albino nodded. "He touched you?" He could feel her grip tighten around his coat.

"No, not much. A caress if that." Blue eyes looked at her face. The pale skin was captivating in night skies.

"Then why are you so shaken?" He curled into her more so that she would calm down. It was almost like animal therapy.

Blue rested her head against his neck and continued to stroke the fur. "There's something about him I don't like. His eyes, his demeanor. I know he has a hidden agenda and it's not good."

Before Near could ask another question, he found that the little harpy had fallen asleep. A slight smile graced his white lips as he took her to her room.

* * *

Deep set blue eyes looked over a tan shoulder. The brunette was, surprisingly not playing his game, but looking over case files.

"Matt, go to sleep." The blonde buried his head in the other's shoulder. It was late and L was nowhere to be found. It was to be expected.

"Not yet." His voice was muffled slightly by the straw he was chewing on. Mello studied his partner in the dim light. He was wearing a serious expression. It made the exotic green become a deep forest.

The blonde gave up and sat straight in their bed. His blue eyes peered over the other's body fully. He was surprised to find the red brunette wasn't looking at a case file but an odd Whammy's report. It was the vampire B.

Mello was very young at the time, barely a pub, so he didn't remember much. He heard stories going up though. They were the type of stories you've heard when you gave adults a hard time. B was a very unique child, a complex case.

No one really knew what exactly the boy was but they knew him to be obsessed with blood. At the time vampire's were enjoying their short reign. So it was only natural to assume him to be of vampire blood. No creature could be that fascinated with red liquid.

"Did you listen out for their conversation?" The tan body shifted and faced him causing the blonde to fall on him. The shaggy two tone hair framed his love's face perfectly. The forest green eyes began to glow.

"What conversation?" Mello laid his head down on the firm chest. His hands grabbed for the file Matt was looking out. It was a copy of the original.

"Blue under covered some valuable information." The brunette smirked when the blonde sat up again, eyes burning.

"Why didn't the little bitch say anything?" Matt flinched at the profanity. The room was so peaceful.

"She has her reasons and there probably not any of your business." Green eyes sparkled and white canines were shown in a smile. Matt brushed through the blood hair with his fingers. "Besides you know how she admired him. She probably doesn't want to out show him at his own game. This is L's case…we're just _helping_."

The blonde wolf sighed and flopped back down. He turned his back towards the other. "Turn that light off. We have work to do tomorrow."

The green eyed wolf grinned and turned off the lights like he was commanded. His body turned too to snuggle the blonde. His arms around the other's waist."Good night, Mello."

"Hn."

* * *

Light was sitting on his bed. His feet swinging idly on his bed. His had a towel wrapped around his body. The wolf was still in his domain, still with him, still in danger. Why? For him or was it for the case? The prince thought about this staring the floor. He felt like a youngling.

"_You should go."_ Light didn't want him to go but he just thought of it. His golden gaze looked for silver. The wolf was still in the bathroom cleaning.

"Why, is my company that horrible?" The hunched figure was shirtless as he wiped up the mess with his white shirt.

"No…you shouldn't be here. I know you want to solve the case but," Light closed his eyes and thought about his words. Did he want to say what was really on his mind? No, yes, no, no he didn't. It was hard enough as it is. "Just know I wasn't the one who did it." The vampire opened his eyes. "My, what big eyes you have." The prince whispered as he stared at the wolf.

L chuckled but went along with it. "All the better to see you with." Light smiled, his fangs poked from underneath his lips.

L eyed the fangs. As dangerous as they were there was something about them that pulled the wolf to them. Maybe it was their blood swaps. They have been pleasurable. He leaned closer to the golden vampire. He was done cleaning up the mess and the smell of blood will either fade or people will just associate it with the prince normal intake of food. "What big teeth you have."

Light stared at how close the wolf was. It was surprising but the vampire didn't know what to do. Should he lean forward and kiss the black shape shifter or should pull back and tell the other to leave. His eyes flicked to the background. It felt like it was just them in the room, the estate, and the world. Light wished it was true. His russet eyes looked at the pale lips. "All the better to eat you with."

L looked at the vampire. He could still smell the other scent. It was lingering in the air, the sheets and most importantly on Light's skin. A monstrous wave of possessiveness came over him. L would blame it on his instincts or maybe it was the blood swap; whatever the reason he wanted to have the creature in front of him. The beautiful and somehow sinfully delicate creature with gold eyes and hair.

L swooped him and captured the vampire's lips, licking at the enlarged fangs. His hands cupped the tan face. He kissed and licked at that mouth as sounds came from it. Meows, moans, groans and cries. The shape shifter wanted to make this person his. He didn't know why exactly. Maybe it was the thought of someone else making the youngling feel is way or maybe it was someone else sharing this type of intimacy with such a beautiful creature.

Silver eyes stared at have lid gold as he pulled him up with both hands on his face. L disconnected the kiss to look at the emotions going through those pretty twin mirrors. They were still connected – barely – by a small trail of saliva. It made the wolf think about how thin their blood bond was even after all the swaps they've done.

Light couldn't think as his body was attacked. The wolf was doing something, trying to prove something. He could feel it as he stared at his eyes. It maybe something only shape shifters dealt with but all Light knew that L had such a look on his face, such determination, such hunger…such desire.

"Ryu –" Light gasped when a hand came around him and pinched his nipples. His vision grew out of focus then came back into range. His arms wrapped around the shirtless wolf. The pale body contracted at his movements. The vampire moved back forth and up down as he clung to the detective. The raven was humping him or the better term would be rubbing against him.

That was weird. He could smell Ryuzaki. Light thought about it. He thought about what the shape shifter was. Dogs tend to mark their territory with a distinct scent of their own. Was the raven marking him? What for? Light wanted to asked but that would spoil the mood.

"Rai-chan, who has been with you?" Hazel gold eyes looked at the wolf. He seemed to be in a daze because he was just talking.

"No one Ryuzahhh!" The wolf was nuzzling his neck. The soft black hair was tickling his chin as the raven licked and nipped at his throat.

"You have two scents. You can't lie to me." To make his point he bit the tan skin. It was a little prick, a swipe of a fang. L liked it closed in his drunken stupor.

Light tried to push the wolf away. He was talking non-sense. The detective wasn't in his right mind. His hands pushed at the pale taunt chest. It was no veil. Russet eyes looked at dazed silver. Light wondered what would snap the wolf at this unexpected trance. His eyes traveled to the other's neck. Pain would wake up any mind but Light was afraid that L would perceive this differently.

The prince slipped down and leveled his head with the ivory neck. The raven was still on him but he pushed him down and climbed on top. He was naked and expose with a powerful and dazed shape shifter underneath him. It was comical on how it looked.

L wasn't thinking...correction he was thinking but only about Raito. He wasn't he usual self. L thought about his life and all the times in his life where he has dealt with cases personally. What made this case so different that he has performed a sexual relationship with his main suspect? Was it the fact that Light was beautiful and smart or he was something the raven has been waiting for. L never had a mate and never was interested in one. He thought love was a waste of time but secretly yearned for it on lonely nights. He was very successful man but unfortunately he had no one to share it with.

Light was the closest thing to a friend but this was dangerous. L snuggled the vampire marking him as his for the time being. He was lonely, in danger, desperate, and slightly confused. He wondered what would happen when all this was over. Maybe…

L felt a sharp stink that quickly turned to pleasure. Silver eyes widen and looked at the source. Light was straddling him, staring at him with burning liquid gold eyes. His mouth was smeared with blood as he licked himself clean.

It was a surreal experience. They kissed and hands were roaming once again. This time it seemed like either one of them was thinking. L opened his mouth for the shy vamp. The fangs clashed for a moment but after a few seconds Light was able to get further into the warm cavern.

The raven brought his hands to the prince's hips and pulled them down, slowly grinding into one another. One of L's hands weaved it's self in the fair strands. His fingers gentle tugged at the hair as if to tell the vampire that he wanted him to ride him harder.

They were so into each other that they didn't hear the knocking at the door. A little girl pushed the great doors open; wide enough for her small self. She stuck in the room to surprise her brother but it seemed he had surprised her.

Sayu covered her mouth with her hands. "Nii-san."

Light looked at the younger vampire standing off to the side. She had on her pajamas and a book laying on the floor. She must have wanted a night story.

"Sayu-chan –"

* * *

_**I am really, really sorry. I wanted to update…I miss updating but it seemed when you want to be busy other people give you more work to do. I have a short summer vacation so I'll try to make the most out of it.**_

_**So what did you think? I miss your feedbacks and reviews. I thank any and everyone who has reviewed and read this story, it makes me happy that this interests you.**_

_**I wanted some drama, love and of course some citrus. So all this will come together. Anyone confused? Sad or happy that I've update please review. Sorry for the errors it's late, I'm tired and my laptop is way too hot.**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**WLN**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**I missed you all. Here's your update you have been waiting for. My only request is that you review please b/c this tells me ppl still like this story. Thank you :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter XIX**_

Sayu stood in the room staring at her favorite brother with her wide brown eyes. She was surprised yet not confused. She understood perfectly. He brother was doing research lately and she had a feeling that the raven haired man was the cause of it.

He looked queer to the young vampire. His eyes were wide and the pupils were extremely dilated with a hint of silver circling them. His skin was a ghostly pale, so pale that he looked like he could be one of them. He was strong though and held feelings for her brother. It didn't show much but she could feel it.

"Nii-san?" She closed the door, leaning on it lightly.

"Sayu-chan, I…" Light didn't know what to do. It seemed he was always stuck in difficult positions. He wrapped the towel around his waist and tried to approach the small girl. She was short of her age. "Sayu, you wanted me to read you a story?" Tan hands picked up the book slowing as not to scare the girl, well that's what Light told himself. He wasn't in his best shape. He was wet with perspiration and he had blood on his mouth. His fangs probably frightened the girl.

The dark brunette calmly pushed herself off the door and silently walked to the raven. She passed up her brother to approach this weird stranger. He was handsome in his own right. When Sayu got close enough, she sniffed him. Her senses could identify every smell: sex, arousal, fear, blood, amazement and wolf? The man that stared at her was a shape shifter.

"Who are you?" She said. Her words were direct and slightly forceful but her weak voice made it difficult for it to come through.

L watched the small vampire. She looked like her brother yet at the same time, not. Dark brown hair fell off her shoulders and big chocolate eyes stared directly at his silver ones. Did this girl know what she was getting into? Challenging a grown alpha shape shifter was not wise. "I am–"

"Sayu, I think you know who he is." The girl tore her eyes away from the raven to look at her brother. He had put on more clothes, black pants and shirt.

"I know but I would like for him to tell me himself." With that she turned to face the wolf. "Well, does a cat have your tongue or is a vampire that has captured it?"

She was very brave with her words. It almost made him smile. "I am Ryuzaki." L said.

"No you're not."

This made both elders frown. Could Light's sister be smarter than what he gave her credit for? She was hesitant to sit on the bed but she made up her mind and sat down. She stared at his eyes for a minute. "You look too smart to lie to me. So why lie?" Who are you?"

She was protective of her brother and she wasn't backing down. Silver eyes flickered to hazel-gold. Light looked speechless but he nodded.

"Can you keep a secret?" The girl nodded her head and L leaned close to her. His breath tickled her eye. "I'm L."He whispered.

It was quiet for a minute. Silence took over. Those brown eyes were big and innocent as they turned to him in question. "Who's that?"

* * *

"You have had an interesting life, Beyond." Kira said as he combed his hands through the wild black mane. It was perfect but also it angered the prince. His brother fornicating with such a disgraceful creature! L may be a powerful influence on the majority of the territories but that didn't mean he had a right to touch what was his.

"I'm glad Kira-kun thinks so." The hybrid nibbled at the other's neck. His teeth gazed the slow pulse. "So you see I never betrayed your trust."

"Yes, how foolish of me." The prince whispered. His hand firmly gripped at the black hair tightly. "I actual thought you would do something so stupid." The tan hand smoothed the mane out again, in a soothing manner.

Beyond watched as the dark vampire licked his lips lazily. It aroused him to see the fangs poke out from under pale pink lips. How he wanted those lips on him right now. If just for them to bite him – in anger or in false love he didn't care. "Kira-kun," He sang. "I think I deserve an award for such valuable information." His dull crimson eyes burned as the stared at mahogany ones.

"Really, and want do you think you deserve?" The vampire must be in a sadistic mood. He was watching him closely like a cat would do a trapped mouse.

Beyond ignored this and sat up...his face inches from his mate's. "Anything Kira-kun is willing to give me." Red eyes flicked to those delectable lips. "But a kiss will do…for now." The hybrid didn't wait for a reply, he didn't need one. The smug and highly amused expression of the vampire was enough. He leaned in and punctured the smooth pink flesh. Just a little slit for the blood to come forth. He sucked on it before actually kissing the vampire.

Kira sat back and let the other on top of him. His claws were digging into the raven's back but he didn't care at the moment. They'll heal, he thought as the hybrid nipped at his neck. The four long canines gentle bit into his skins as if the other was a cougar. Hmmm, that was a strange thought. Beyond as a cat, ha! It was enough to make him laugh.

"Kira-kun is happy, yes?" Red eyes gleamed mischief as the stared up at his now crimson eyes.

Kira thought about it and it instantly ticked him off. He wasn't happy…he still wanted one more thing. The feel of his brother's skin was enough to set him on fire but the thought of his brother coming to him and him alone would bring him to bliss.

He was suddenly pissed again.

The prince pushed the hybrid off and straightened his clothes. He stormed out the room without a second thought. He didn't like to think about his slight depression but every time Beyond tried to help him he ended up messing up.

The prince sighed and began walking towards his twin's room.

* * *

"I get it." The little bloodsucker smiled. Her tiny fangs poked out from under her lip. Her brown glaze was directed to the raven and then to the older vampire. "but do you think it's wise to be here with all our guards around?"

"I give you credit, your very smart for your age." L looked at the girl. Her eyes were a brown but he could see the very faint hue of gray and yellow. Such a strange mixture but then again the handsome vampire didn't take after his parents much so it shouldn't be a surprise that this girl have a completely different hues just like her brother.

"I try." She gave him a big smile and tilted her head, letting all her chocolate hair flow to side like a river. She climbed closer to him though, not actually touching him. She was a small thing so it took her some effort to match his height on her knees. A pale hand ghost over his ear and he felt cold air touch him.

"Do you love Nii-san?" The question was passed as a whisper. L didn't answer but he did glance her way. Sly yet innocent brown eyes stared at his.

The wolf wondered if the girl's brother heard her and was waiting for an answer. He searched for gold eyes but found none. The older vampire disappeared?

"He just walked into the other room for a minute…will you answer my question mister Ryuzaki?"

She looked a lot like her brother at this moment…it was slightly unsettling.

"I don't know, it's complicated."

She sat back swinging her head back also creating an irritated groan. Sayu looked at him. Why was he being difficult?

"Whatever…" Then in the barest whisper. "He likes you, I hope you know that." She was about to get up and walk out but footsteps were heard through the hall. Someone wasn't happy. She could tell that it was Kira. When angered the dark prince knew how to make his presence known to other vamps. It was a dominance thing that she'll never understand.

Gray eyes watched as the girl froze in place then ran towards him. She hopped on the bed and took hold of his hand. Her brow was scrunched in concentration. Light came out the room with the same look on his face but it held more worry. The golden prince walked and picked up the book that had fallen out of the youngling hands earlier. All his movements were fluent and graceful. Almost hypnotizing. Almost.

Light sat next to his sister, almost on L's lap. Kira was upset about something and him finding L…the L in his room wouldn't help matters. He wondered absently if there heated session help disguise the raven scent. He looked over to his sister and saw her eyes flash a misty gray then yellow. The room felt tight and constricting for only a few seconds. When it was over everything was fine.

The doors opened to reveal a mirror. His brother looked at him with his red eyes before fully entering the room.

* * *

"Tsuki." the calm voice called his name. His brother never showed his bad side to him before. Light knew that his brother could be mean, manipulative, cunning, and an around bad guy but he was always nice to him.

"Yes?" Light watched as the red in his twin's eyes flashed for a second. It appeared that he didn't notice anything abnormal, though that didn't mean that all the evidence was gone.

"I missed you." The older twin was standing right in front of him. Light knew that if something were to go wrong that his brother would see the wolf. The golden vampire could sense that he was still mad at whatever even though he was talking to him with that calm voice.

"How can you miss me when we're in the same house?" Light tried to dismiss this but it wasn't working.

"No, I _miss _you." Light tried to say something but arms were already engulfing. Gold eyes looked to Sayu and L. The girl has very good stamina if she is still holding up the illusion.

"I'll come at another time so you can read me my book, Nii-san." The young girl said while walking out the room with L.

Light silently thanked her and looked back at the reddish eyes. "What is with you?" The prince asked as he untangled himself for the crimson vampire's hold.

"Does Tsuki still love me?" The vampire was acting strange. Light sighed and looked down at the one who was resting their head against his shoulder.

"Why do you ask such a question when were brothers…it should be obvious." Light stated.

Kira though about what his twin said. Brothers…he didn't like that. It was because they were brothers that they could not be together or the reason they could not have a closer relationship. His Tsuki was so innocent. He smiled at that while looking in the gold hazel eyes. "Well just know that I love you and anything I do is because I love you." With that the dark prince sealed his confession with a small kiss.

Light didn't know what to make of the situation. He was confused. The prince only watched in silent horror as his brother claimed his lips. It was only a peck something a mother would give a child but this seemed top intimate like feelings were trying to break through.

"I think you're going crazy Yoru." Light said. He hoped the shakiness of his voice wasn't noticeable.

'_I am crazy'_ Kira thought as he licked his lips. His Tsuki tasted different. The vampire wanted to go in for another taste but he had a feeling his twin was now on guard. "Maybe I just haven't had enough blood." Kira stood up letting his eyes travel around the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but….

"I thought you had something important to do today." Light said. This statement could be wrong but he didn't care.

* * *

"That was close." The little vampire said. Her voice dripped with exhaustion as she lay on the floor. Her breath was coming out in short burst. From what L could understand this was a reflex.

"Excuse me for being clueless, but what just happened?" L asked as he picked up the small girl. She reminded him of a more child like Blue.

"Onii-sama is upset about something." Sayu felt the wolf tense up so she quickly added. "Don't worry, Onii-sama would ever hurt Ni-san." She wiggled out his grasp and slid to the floor. Her tiny pale hands grabbed for equally if not paler hand of her house guest.

"What is your gift; if I may ask?" L knew that the girl had a powerful influence over someone's mind. She walked through the halls of the mansion. The guards just nodded their heads in respect but that was it. No one stop to look at the strange scene…if they could see it. Gray eyes looked at the girl. Her eyes were faintly glowing the different hues. Her powers were still in effect.

"I am the next master of illusion." She smiled at this. "Well, that's what my dad said." They continued to walk down the corridors, but stopped at a small door. It was normal which unsettled the shape shifter. Everything in this mansion was abnormal so to see something normal was beyond abnormal.

She stepped inside and encouraged him to do the same.

Sayu waiting until the raven haired man stepped inside. His eyes seem to widen. The little princess giggled and closed the door. It has been a while since she has been in this room. It was her old play room when she was a toddler and first discovering her powers. All of them had one but hers was actually fun. The room was one that matched its still to the owner's mind or others if she allowed it. Right now the room was portrayed as a misty garden. The young vampire could only guess that this was her impression towards this Ryuzaki, L. He was dark, beautiful and hidden yet not.

She stepped on a rock by the shallow stream. "You don't have to worry about being found here." She smiled at him. "Anyone who enters this room will become lost forever unless I find them." She did a twirl in her nightgown.

"So this room is like a maze?" L asked following the girl further into the forest. It amazed him how far this child's imagination could take them. Everything was beautiful yet you could tell that the plants were dangerous. The dim lighting seemed to come from the water. It was a faint pink with small stardust rubies on the floor. The vegetation was different shades of purples, blues and greens. How could everything be so colorful yet so dark?

"More are less." She jumped off the rock and landed in the water. The splash was small but the water turned blue before his eyes. "This place can be a person's ultimate dream or worst nightmare. It can match reality or just anything you wanted it to be." She picked up a dull rock and closed her fingers around it. The youngling walked up to him, thrusting her now opened fist to him. A white lily was now in her hands and in his face. Brown eyes lowered to the floor and handed him the flower. "But please remember mister Ryuzaki that just because I am a child does not mean I have a childish mind."

L felt the cold weight in his hands and looked down to see that it was no longer a flower but a dagger.

* * *

Blue watched as the albino look at her window. The tiger was slightly on guard since L hasn't come back yet. He was in mid change which the bird thought was cute though she would never voice this out loud. Poking out of his curly white hair were two slightly curved stripped ears. There was a snowy matching tail poking out his pants. But these two little things about his appearance seemed to be the only cuddly things about him. His pale blue eyes were sharp and dead. So calculating and fierce that she held her breath when he looked her way.

"Awake?" It wasn't a question but a statement.

She nodded her head and looked at his hands. The long nails were pointed at the tip. Scary they were. She climbed out of the covers and walked towards him. She was no longer in the dress but a large shirt. The hybrid didn't want to think on who dressed her because such a thing seemed embarrassing.

"He hasn't come back yet." She walked towards him and sat down.

"No, did you expect him too?" He gave her a side glance.

"I suppose not." Violet eyes looked at the pale hand on the floor. She wanted to touch it but thought against it.

"You seem restless…come on." He got up and walked to the door. He didn't stop for her to catch up, that met that he believed that this was important.

She stood up in a hurry and followed after the white snow tiger. The hybrid didn't care if she was walking out the room with just a shirt…she remembered when she'd worn less.

Mostly everyone was sleep by now so the halls were dark and quiet. Thankfully for her special eyes she was able to make out more than just Near's outline. He was walking slowly forward. The hybrid realized that the tiger was never in a rush for anything, even if it met life or death.

They passed up the dining room and the kitchen. They were passing through one of the many living rooms. Toys were everywhere as well as paper and crayons. A few littlies were sleep on the floor and couch. The bird walked over them in light steps. "Where are we going?" She asked him in a whisper.

"You will see." He paused at a closet door. There was a light above them and she tried to reach for it but he stopped her. "That's not wise." He gestured for her to remain quiet and walked into the room.

* * *

"Why would, Tsuki think that?" The dark prince stood.

"Well, Dad said that he wanted to go over some things with you. He wants to know what you will be doing this year for a mate."

This news shocked this older twin. It was always a pain to detour his father's mindset on this future. It was bad enough he hasn't told his father of his bloody mate or the fact that he didn't want to mate to any girl they put in front of him. Red hued eyes looked at the tan face of this mirror. He knew that his Tsuki would rebel against their parent's wishes to have a female mate.

They had similar tastes, of course.

"If you don't say?" Raito shook his head. Why was his brother so eager to get rid of him? What was he hiding? "Well then, I guess I'm off to go see father." He acted as if he was about to walk way and as soon as his turned his back he turned around and pounced on the gold vampire.

"Kira! What the hell!" Kira watched the panicked look slowly wash away on his love's face and was replaced with something of a more stern expression. "Why?"

"Why." The older twin stared his brother don't with amusement. "Why, what?"

"Must you always be dramatic?" Gold tinted eyes looked away. Raito was trying his hardest not to look at him. Did he scare him that much? Kira leaned his face closer.

"How is it me that is being dramatic when my cute little baby brother is scared of a little surprise attack." Kira took this said vampire's face in his hands.

"You're not that much older than me." His voice was deep as he said this. Oh, someone was upset.

"Well, my apologies then." The dark prince stared at his twin. With his head turned to the side Kira had a perfect view of his neck. It looked so perfect but there was something wrong. Red tinted eyes stared at the spot were two puncture wound were healing or have healed. A normal creature wouldn't have been able to see this but Kira was not normal. He kept track of almost everything his Tsuki did. He knew that those bite marks were neither of their sister nor his. The fangs even looked to be larger than their own and the sealing that was put on it to heal seemed to be of a different specimen.

Kira's still blood began to boil. He wanted to lash out but reframed because he'll never hurt his Tsuki. He was far too innocent for the punishment he had in mind.

The red vamp leaned forward and kissed his brother's forehead. It was quick and to the point; to show his affection. "Don't be like that." He smoothed out the russet locks. "I'm sorry, Tsuki, for startling you…will you forgive me?"

Light looked at his twin. He was acting strange, again but he guessed that could be expected from the likes of Kira. "It's ok."

"Good…now I'm off." Kira smiled at his brother one more time before leaving the room. It was once he closed the door that he let his rage pour out.

He walked towards his room. All the guards shrunk back into the corners of the walls to avoid the prince's anger. His fangs grew passed his lips. His eyes blazed red. He craved blood and a fight.

Beyond said nothing as he witnessed his mate come in the room. His energy filled the room till it felt like the air around him felt like it was choking him. Dull red eyes looked at the prince form. His hair was growing longer and that animalistic look on his face told the hybrid he should prepare for a fight. This wasn't the first time this has happen but it seemed that whatever happened this time really hurt the prince.

Beyond got ready, putting his shielded up. The raven wondered if the other household occupants knew exactly what was happing under their roof. He was take the good guess and say no.

"Before we start, may I ask what has made Kira's blood boil so?" The prince didn't say anything. He growled and rushed towards the hybrid. The long white claws extended.

The raven was prepared as he felt the extra weight land on his body. His scales protected him from most of the damage. He wasn't even in his other form so fighting would be difficult. Kira growled again, shoving him further into the floor. They wrestled for a minute in the large room. Beyond was starting to get light-head from the continuous attacks on his head. He would wait until most if not all rage left his mate.

A clawed hand came lazily down on his head. The attacks stopped and the vampire laid on him. Beyond felt the cool skin touch his forehead. "He bit him…that bastard." The prince's voice was gruff. "That wound is fresh…rat bastard is in this house."

"Does Kira want to do something about this?" Beyond asked combing his hand through the thick hair.

"I want him dead." Kira buried his head in the other's shoulder.

"Of course, anything for Kira." The hybrid cooed.

* * *

As soon as the door closed, Light finally relaxed. Why was his twin so weird? He rested his head on a nearby pillow. The illusion was gone so L's scent came to greet him every time he took a whiff. He hoped Sayu did a good job either hiding L or at least taking him somewhere safe. He got up and walked towards the door. The gold vampire paused. Was it really wise to walk outside without an illusion spell to hide his scent? He wasn't as good at it like the little girl and he didn't want to take any chances. Light silently cursed to himself. He walked back to the bathroom and took a quick shower. To make sure he got rid of the wolf's scent she washed himself with bath oils too. It would help.

When he was done he quickly put on some clothes and searched for the whereabouts of the wolf and his little sister. Where could Sayu have gone? The mansion was big but where did the girl know of where no one would check for her?

Light thought back to when he was a kid. Where did he go? Somewhere where no one else would go? His thoughts went to the times when he would hide in his maze. It was made especially for him and no one else. Sayu had one too but where was hers? Light wondered the halls going deeper and deeper into the mansion. He almost passed up the lone door. It was plain. The prince thought it wouldn't be much of a risk if he just opened the door.

He grabbed the door knob and pushed it opened. The room looked to be Sayu's. The gothic yet beautiful nature of the room was anything to go by. He closed the door.

"Sayu?" He asked taking baby steps forward. If he just ran in search of them he could get lost. He moved his foot and tripped over the black vines. They shriveled back into the tree like they were the one who were frightened. Light didn't think much over it and looked around. He didn't see any footprints from the eye level he was at. He didn't even hear any voices. There was always a trick to these things.

The prince thought it over while resting on the truck of a huge purple oak tree. It was rich in color and beard fruit? Gold tinted eyes looked up and started at the black fruit above his head. It looked like an apple. Was this suppose to be an Adam and Eve theme? Light grabbed for the forbidden fruit and played with it in his hands. It was smooth and plump like the perfect fruit but it was black. That was strange. Light didn't know what kind imagination his sister had but it was always questionable.

The golden prince thought a little harder on this place. It was just a person's imagination so the only way to combat imagination is with realism. Light closed his eyes and tried to do a sound wave. The only real people here were L, Sayu and himself. If he was correct then he should see them.

* * *

L stared at the girl before him. She was quiet an unusual character. She seemed to have mood swings like Mello, had the aura of Blue, the hidden intelligence of Matt and the cunning nature of Near. This girl reminded him of all his apprentices. He looked at her brown eyes. She also reminded him of Light.

"Tell me…" L gripped the dagger in his hands. He looked at the blade. It was a beautiful sterling silver mixed with steal. It had a black heart and in the middle there was a small blood drop in the center of it. "You would try to protect you brother against anything, wouldn't you?"

The youngling shook her head looking him directly in his eyes. "Such a brave girl yet you don't question me? I'm but a stranger to you."

"It doesn't matter who you are to me but who you are to Nii-san. He loves you and I know you love him." Before L could correct her she shook her head. "Don't lie to me, I know you do." She said in an accusing voice. Her brown eyes looked at the dagger. "He seems better off with you in his life. Before he was so nonchalant and slightly melancholy, but now he has a fire in his eyes like he's been claimed."

The wolf hoped that this girl had no clue on what she was talking about. Was she trying to say that the vampire and he should actually mate? That was absurd and a pointless dream. Silver met hued eyes.

"Dreams do come true Mister Ryuzaki." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his thin waist. "I know it sound silly but please think about this…both of you will be happy."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Is it wrong if I do?"

That was a good question. L was about to reply but didn't see the little vampire. She disappeared? He wouldn't put it passed himself if this was true. She had said it herself that is was the queen of illusion…or wanted to be.

L looked around the forest. Everything looked to be about the same. How would he get out? This didn't seem fair. "Maybe someone is looking for you?" The chocolate hair tickled his neck. Silver eyes looked up to see playful hued ones. The little princess was on the tree branch. "Did you think I would leave you in here without knowing the way out? That would be cruel of me." She smiled, her little fangs poked out of her mouth.

"Well, you certainly had me fooled."

She smiled again and pointed a small finger. "Follow the gold…and then you'll have nothing to worry about."

L looked at the few sparkling gold vegetation. Why did it have to be gold? Was she trying to tell him something? The wolf looked back to see if the little creature left. No, she was still watching him with her wide eyes.

He put one foot in front of the other and began walking. It didn't take long for him to disappear from the brown eyed vampire sight. Sayu sighed and looked to where the wolf had vanished. It was said that the two lovers have inner conflict. Hopeful this will help them make a decision soon…hopefully the right one.

* * *

_Ok **[bows]** I am sooooooo sorry readers. It's been tough to try and update. School is here and it's my most important year. I still love you guys though so that's why im updating. It's all because of ya'll **[insert clapping here] **_

_So yea….if you would very much please **Review! **I'll be so happy that I'll try to update this weekend and such. That goes for my other stories too so yea please do that again._

_Did anybody like this chapter? I'm sorry im feeling so self conscience right now b/c I haven't updated in a while (please don't kill me)_

_If you loved this chapter then thanks you! Here's a question you guys can talk about or think about but I'm just pointing something out here. Did anyone notice that Sayu acts different around L than her family? Also Kira is acting like a brat again and Beyond is awesome!_

_So yep, I up dated and I made this long, very long authors note. I hope you guys don't mind XD_

_Love you all, R&R_

_WLN_


	21. Please Read!

_Author's Note_

Hello everybody

Most of you must hate me and I don't blame you. I haven't updated since…a while. So I was typing a chapter and planned on updating and I got upset. I have bad memory so I decided I couldn't type without knowing every detail, because those details led to the future chapters and ideas. I just wanted to let you guys know I haven't given up on the story. In fact I'm going to go back and add or omit some things. I do listen to your reviews and I need to clean this one up. So if you guys don't mind waiting a little longer (please), I'll be replacing the chapters and updating soon.

But….

Thank you for reviewing and encouraging me to continue writing

**nine lifes** – You actually made me think about expanding on what could have been just a oneshot. So thank you very much.

**Viciada desde 2005, Hilarious-Mayhem, rosez-have-thornz, Yoshiluvr, Deviously Ruined Rose, ShyClown, Black-Dranzer-1119, Ilandere Okami, irotelveonurarm, SacredLine, Your Alien, Sweet-With-Talent, tsub4ki, SugarCoatedGenius, deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, Dependers vs Defenders, raisuke143, deadlyviolin, iRoteLveOnUrArms, faeling, VeeVours, Dragi, PandasGoBOOMxoxo, Kai-Chan94, RedFang, ArtistOfLight, UnderneathTheRose, lil joker 1989 , Silent Shadow Kasai, DM, sleepdeprivedsoul, Death Can't Be Trusted, Moonphase, YaoiYaoiYeah, chncatsunflwr, SugarCoatedGenius, casjowar, blankdotblankdotblank, TheEndofTag, Sophiana, Onehitwonder21, sami1010220, dememgurl12, wooden-spoon, DaJapican, StrawberriesxBeyond, ulqui's-girl, Amatsu Kurosaki, elizabellalight **and anyone else that I may have forgot.

You all gave me such wonderful and insightful feedback and it was amazing. I reread all of them and decided I won't change the story much, just make things clearer and maybe add some more scenes and personality.

I'm in the process of doing this to all my unfinished stories that I'm still interested in as well. So if you happen to read my other stories…that's want I'm up to.

One last thing! I write based on strong feelings I receive from songs. So for example Beyond and Kira's relationship is written off of sensual songs like – cough _– closer by nine inch nails_ or something like that.

I'm into anything really, just not black metal type stuff. So could you guys help me, by directing me to some music? I need that stuff to write.

It will be much appreciated.

Thank you,

I'll try to get this stuff done quickly for you.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guy! A little something to read while I'm cleaning this up.**

* * *

**Blood Desire**

_**Special Pt. 2**_

* * *

"Kira?" His father said looking at him with a stern glaze. His hair was graying. The dark prince thought that his father looked a little too old at the moment. His mother was not with them today. She took Sayu out to buy some new gowns.

"Father." He stood up dusting off his crisp white pants. Kira knew for a fact that there wasn't any dirt on him. He wasn't that careless.

"I've been meaning to ask you about your Justice." His pointed ears gave a slight twitch at the mention of that disgraceful creature. He held his held his tongue and proceeded to answer like the proper child he was.

"We are satisfactory. He is an interesting individual; in fact he helped me with advancing my psych abilities." He gave a small smile at the end, but inside he was raging with sadistic glee. It served the hybrid right. No one made a fool of him!

With pondering the hybrid's death, the older vampire gave a proud grin of his own. His face tightened and Kira thought, for a second time, that his father looked too old.

His father's large palms clasped his should and gave him a pat or two. His father seemed to find his abilities fascinating as they were the only "developed" one's he has seen at his age. All vampires have a psych connection, but only few can control it at such magnitude. Kira never told his father about his rapidly progressing maturing process. He doubted his sweet Tsuki was going through such pain. At the thought of his reflection, the dark vampire could feel his protectiveness bubbling. He could not imagine those beautiful gold eyes hazy with pain. His moon needed him. With that thought, he was reminded why he couldn't help his brother. Tsuki was just a treasure. Their parents babied him and shielded him, teaching him the old traditions that kept their relationship from growing. The older twin was slightly annoyed by his parents for putting those cruel notions in the golden vampire's head.

Kira absently wondered if his Tsuki would entertain the thought of having a male lover. Was it the fact that they were both brothers, twins, that kept his brother away from him or the fact they were both male? It shouldn't be too farfetched of an idea as some animals showed interested in the same sex. Hell, shape shifters were practically animals and they did not hide their attractions. Damn vampire pride!

"How are you Ryuzaki?" The name was like a glass of cold blood, uncomfortable and irritating to him. His father took no notice of his silent rage and glanced behind him.

Those dull ruby eyes only stared right back at his hued ones. The hybrid gave a tight smile before acknowledging his father. With a deep bow, the young prince took in the pointed tips of the other's ears. It was odd. Kira knew the hybrid for a while now and did not notice. It was possible he wanted to fit in with the other vampires that seem to walk around his home. Kira wouldn't think much of it since the shape shifter could easily change his appearance. The body that stood behind him was proof of that. He knew Beyond would look older.

"Sir." His voice was quiet, but had a rough texture to it. Kira seemed to be the only one that knew of that.

"I was just informed about the partnership you two seem to have." His rage was slowly building. His father seemed to have no idea of his word choice.

"Really, sir?" There was a faint grin lingering on those thin lips.

"I can't be more proud of my son and now I know that you are a positive influence in his life. It takes a lot to develop a vampire's gift." Beyond only seemed to nod at all the praise his father was showering.

After a few more minutes of this showering, his father decided that it was time to leave. He gave both of them a firm squeeze on their shoulders and gave Kira a hug before leaving.

"How are you Kira-kun." His name was purred in the prince's ear as the hybrids arms encircled him. They were out in the halls and the young vampire was in no mood for this. There was a tug in his chest, but he started ignore it. The hybrid was always so clingy.

"I would be over joyed if you released me." His voice was dull and lifeless as he said this.

Lips nibbled at his own pointed ears. "But, that's no fun." The dull ruby eyes darkened and the hybrid tightened his hold on the prince.

"Beyond, you must have forgotten last night!?" The vampire hissed as he forced his way out of the hybrid's hold. There was no doubt that the hybrid was stronger than him, but Kira had the advantage. His mind was a little sharper.

An invisible force kept Beyond from returning to his side. His beautiful russet hair was messy now. Nothing annoyed Kira more than to be disorderly. His hands gentle combed the fly away hairs in place before looking at that pale face and washed-out red eyes.

There was a tug in his chest again, but Kira just thought it was the needy hybrid. He could be so annoying. Those big eyes seem sad for the briefest moments before it was replaced by a blank stare and a crazed smile. He started to laugh and laugh loud. The prince felt his chest tightened and slowly released. He calmly walked up to the hybrid. With a swift motion, the young vampire gripped the messy locks and pulled.

"You think something is funny, Beyond?" He growled in the other's ear.

All he got was a moan in return for his abuse. It frustrated Kira to no end that he would try to reason with the insane. With a spiteful tug, he let his nail draw blood on the hybrids scalp. He saw his eyes reflect in those dull gems. It seemed that his own eyes were a vivid shade of red. The thick liquid coated his tan hands and dripped down the other's pale skin. Beyond didn't seem to mind. Kira didn't know what more annoying: the possibility of blood staining his white clothes or the fact that this creature was laughing in his face. Kira didn't know what was so funny. He shoved the hybrid against the wall and proceeded to walk to his room.

That bastard's laugh was echoing through the halls. Unknown to Kira, he had his wrapped his tongue around each finger greedily licking the blood off.

* * *

Kira was not one to be paranoid, but he couldn't help looking over his shoulder from time to time. It was nerve racking. His hued eyes slyly glanced around. There was no one around him.

At first the dark prince thought that it was just his imagination. It happened earlier, but he chose to ignore it. After a while it seemed to become for frequent. Earlier he was distracted by his father , so he wasn't thinking about it then. When that wrench started to annoy him he felt it again. It was so strange. It's been like this all day. The dark prince has never been more aware of time as he was now. He wanted the day to end. It seemed to be dragging on.

He later thought it was his Tsuki playing games with him through their special bond, but Kira could only be so hopeful. As they day went on the sun was slowly replaced with the moon. He had visited his brother. The younger twin was talking to that weak playmate of his. Kira frowned at the sight. The pathetic Shield was looking at what was supposed to be his. Technically, Tsuki was his as they were both twins and could almost be the same person. That was a strange way to think of it, but the prince did not care as he had walked over to them.

Of course, with closer inspection the vampire found that he was alone in his mind. His little moon wasn't playing with him.

It wasn't until he felt another tug on his chest that he stopped. He narrowed his eyes and felt. He was alone now. There was no one around him, but his body kept pestering him. It felt as if someone was tugging on his insides. His fangs lengthened at his frustration.

It was only later that he found himself in his family's library. He didn't have to worry about that guards or that noisy creature he called a sister interrupting him. His elegant features were scrunched up looking for a familiar title. He was feeling fine until after yesterday. His body was maturing so he thought nothing too serious of this mysterious tugging. After finding out that worthless wrench of a hybrid tricked him, Kira admitted, he went a little over board. He forced himself on the much older hybrid. Now thinking about it, Kira wondered on the term 'older'. The hybrid was at least thousands of years old than him. He did not understand, even now, why the hybrid was such a masochist or even found any interest in him. The prince knew that he was handsome; he was reminded everyday looking in the mirror and having the opposite sex swoon over him. Kira didn't want to dwell on that fact for too long. The hybrid's attraction was his damning.

What Kira did find interesting about Beyond was his parentage. A dragon/ shinigami hybrid was not the healthiest combination. The dark prince knew that both had a tendency to grow too fond of things. He knew this by observing Ryuk from time to time. The death god had an unnatural liking for a certain red fruit. He knew of another death god –her name slipped his mind – that adored riches like gold and jewels. He never spoke to her directly. He only heard of her through Ryuk.

Upon finding the ancient book that caught his glowing eyes, the vampire quickly took it. His thoughts no longer on the hybrid.

His mother accidently showed him the book when he was younger. She was telling him about all the blessing his kind were able to give. It was this knowledge that told him why he drank such thick red liquid or why he should give it. He knew that his blood had healing properties. More oxygen healed wounds faster, right? Last night had been the first time he has given his blood to someone other than his Tsuki. He never felt this tugging when he gave his blood to his beautiful reflection.

His red hued eyes scanned the readings carefully, paying close attention to the maturing process. There were some things he received a better understanding in. The process was a determination of strength. It said that the process was to kill off the weak. His brows scrunched up. Dead pooled in the depth of his stomach as he thought of his brother. His beautiful golden Tsuki could die from the maturing process. He looked at the illustration of his kind. It reminded him of a shape shifter. The form was so unlike his own smaller body. The picture was that of a mature combat vampire. The full form showed dark grey skin. It said that their skin harden to prevent injury. The skin would darken as to protect it from the harsh sun. Their nails would grow longer than a harpy's. The size depended on their lesser form. It was all very fascination information, but the prince found nothing about this strange feeling.

He skimmed further into the book and stopped on an erotic picture of the mating process. His mother didn't show him the pictures that were in the book, but she did give her own sugar coated version. She talked about loving his mate to be. She spoke to him in a reassuring manner about how he would find the perfect female as his wife and mate. Even at his young age he knew what he wanted. He wanted this little fantasy his mother planted in his head, but he only wanted his brother to be in him. His mother went on and on about how the mating process was a delicate procedure. He didn't care for the details as his mother made it clear that the same sex couldn't form such a bond. Kira yearned to have his brother as his mate, but it seemed that that wasn't possible; it didn't matter because that wouldn't stop him from knowing him intimately.

"Kira-kun!" The sing-song voice rang through his sensitive ears.

"What the hell do you want?" His hissed out, glaring at the dull crimson eyes.

"Your brother said he needed your services." The hybrid purred the last part. The hybrid was rewarded with a faint growl, but he could see the lust that clouded the now bright crimson eyes.

"I wish Kira-kun would look at me like that. He's just dripping at the mention of his little moon." Kira stared at the hybrid. His pale skin was paler than normal. He seemed to have lost what little color his skin had. The crimson prince thought nothing of it and passed it off like the incident earlier that day.

"What did he say?" Beyond watched as the young vampire stood up with profound grace, but the raven haired man did not miss the way his movements seemed rushed.

Kira only received a slight shrug and the felt the tug again. It felt stronger this time. He pushed Ryuzaki out the way and made his way to his brother's room.

Beyond stood against the book shelves with his hands in his pockets. His casual clothes hung on his form. He felt tired, but he indulged in a faint smile. His eyes glanced at the abandoned book. He chuckled at what page it was turned too. He admired Kira for a number of things, but as smart as he claims to be at this age was the reason why he pushed Kira. It was obvious that the youngling was experiencing the blood bond. His dull red eyes glanced over the next few pages. It seemed that he had all the evidence, too.

"Ignorance is bliss, eh, Kira-kun?"

* * *

"Baby brother!" Light looked up from his glass, eyeing his brother. The boy was acting strange. He seemed a little out of it. The younger twin was trying to become more independent, so he tried not to rely on his brother as much. But that didn't mean that while he was trying to distance himself from his twin that he didn't know the way he used to act. It wasn't a secret that his brother was protective over him or that he had a tendency to be a little dramatic. Light secretly thought he brother found enjoyment in teasing him openly.

"Yes, Yuro?" Kira took a look at his beautiful Tsuki. The boy looked like he was finishing up his meal. His lips were stained red and Kira couldn't help that such a color looked attractive on his brother.

"My playmate said you called for me." The older vampire walked into his brother's room. It was clean just like his. It was organized just like his, but it was the dark color scheme that hinted to strangers that this was his Tsuki's room. His beautiful baby brother sat with a book open on his lap. There were more on the floor by the bed.

The black duvet was cool just like his skin when he laid on the silky texture. His brother was sitting on the plush rug on the floor. His back was resting against his bed. Kira took advantage of his position and began to play in the hair that was so similar to his own. His red hued eyes spied that there were more gold strands in his twin's hair.

"I only asked him, if you were ok." Light said looking up that the reddish eyes. "It wasn't necessary from him to get you." He closed his gold eyes letting out a sign, missing the way those reddish eyes of his twin's dulled at the statement.

Kira felt his chest tighten as he continued to massage his brother's scalp. At least he was granted this much.

"Well, since you're here…" The golden vampire turned around robbing his brother of the only comfort he was granted. "Father would not stop talking about your accomplishments and I was wondering how are you able to control your gift?"

Kira stared at the gold eyes for a minute. He spread himself out on his twin's bed and stretched himself out like a cat. He heard a satisfying pop while taking in the unique smell of his beloved. "I have a lot of practice." Kira admitted. His chest gave a tug again. This time it felt like earlier. He sensed that someone was by the window. He, himself, didn't get up from his lounging spot instead he sent his gift. In his mind's eye he saw the window open and looked outside. He saw nothing. He physically relaxed, but he mind was reeling again. His paranoia was getting the best of him. It had perfect timing too. Right, when he was bonding with his Tsuki did things want to happen to him.

He glanced at the ceiling.

"Practice?"

"Yes, Tsuki, not everyone is born with natural talent." It was a white lie. Kira didn't remember struggling to control his gift. He knew that he struggled with self-control. That was his down fall. He held no restraint when he gave Beyond his punishments. That thought was quickly corrected when the dark prince thought about all the tricks and jaunty comments he received from the hybrid. The bastard deserved every piece of hell Kira threw at him. Last night was an example of it. He felt his anger boiling.

"Yuro?" Light looked at Kira. His twin was spacing out again. His eyes were a strong ruby color. He was excited over something.

"I'm sorry, Tsuki." He stood up glancing at the ceiling again. "I have to go." With that the crimson twin was willingly walking out his door. Light stared after his retreating figure until his double doors clicked shut.

-o0o-

"You little wrench!" Kira growled. His body was buzzing with some new found excitement. He wasn't sure if he fully understood the feeling as he himself did not feel excited.

"Kira-kun greets me with such creativeness." The hybrid said as his head slowly revealed itself through the ceiling of his bedroom. Kira watched with some weird fascination as the hybrid phased through the solid object. The transition was smooth reminding him of water.

"You think this is funny!" His voice was rising. He didn't care if the guards could hear him.

His calm exterior was melting into the beautiful face Beyond adored. Those usually hazel eyes had been showing their natural color of a brilliant red. Those lips were pulled back showing off his fangs. The hybrid thought the display was so very cute. The vampire will be something else when he gets older. "Of course not, Kira-kun." His arms encircled the thin waist, but it didn't last long as the little vamp didn't want his affection. Beyond felt the familiar presence of Kira's gift. It was not as subtle as the tight grip on his arms. His feet were left dangling in the air.

Ruby red eyes glared at dull crimson ones. It was odd. Kira felt his insides twist and his throat burn. He had already eaten today. He remembered having more than enough to satisfy his hunger. To have his throat burn…it didn't make sense. His eyes glanced at the neck in front of him. It was strange. He never felt so compelled to drink from the hybrid. Last night he had been in a blind justified rage.

"Do you see something you like, Kira-kun." His sing-song voice came off as sensual and the prince was getting tired of the games. He knew now that the hybrid was messing with him. This was the second time the hybrid was making a fool out of him. He tolerated his odd behavior, but the vampire would not take such disrespect!

Within a blink, both creatures were in the down stairs chamber that Kira called his own. The thick walls were enough so that no one would hear them and no one could interrupt them. He growled deep and felt his claws lengthen. "Fight me, hybrid."

Beyond was tired from the lack of blood. He didn't fully need it like the prince in front of him. It was draining to even entertain his unaware mate. Such a thought bought a wide smile on his face, in the end he knew that he would win. Kira would hate him in the future, but even the little vampire could not deny the connection they shared now. His dull eyes caught the way his mate stared at his neck. Arousal was buzzing through his form as he thought about the command the prince gave him. It was really amazing that how the dark vampire could actually think about controlling his maturing form.

Kira was raging looking at that crazed grin on the hybrid's face. How dare he?! It was all so frustrating that he charged without giving the hybrid time to prepare. He could feel the power in his legs as they pushed him at a faster speed than he was used too. He didn't seem to register that his form also felt heavier as he tackled the hybrid to the ground. Those dull red eyes were glowing with amusement as the skin underneath his hands hardened and blackened.

"What's so damn funny, Beyond!" He growled out.

The hybrid tossed the vampire against the wall. He could only grin at the sight. The youngling was baring his fangs. His claws were trying to pierce his plated skin.

"My, Kira-kun, such a temper." Vivid red eyes glared at the dull glowing ones. He took in B's transformation. It was nowhere near as magnificent as his animal form.

An angry shriek bounced off the walls making the dragon hybrid freeze. Kira noticed that Beyond's sharp pupils became unfocused by the noise. He took this moment to attack.

The armor like skin took all his scratches and punches. Kira wasn't surprised, but he couldn't think straight. He knew that for whatever reason the hybrid put up with his tantrums, but he was challenging the older male to a fight. He could kill Beyond, but now it seemed that could only be done when the hybrid wasn't putting up a fight.

It was a short fight, the vampire thought. His face was on the ground and his back was weighed down by the older male. His red eyes were burning as he thought of all the ways he could get revenge as now pale hands came to view. The hybrid was laying on him. The warm breath brushed his cool neck.

"You never cease to amaze me and just think Kira-kun," Sharp pleasure ran down spine as fangs that felt similar to his own nipped at his neck. "I get to spend an eternity watching you." The nip became more forceful.

Kira felt blood, his blood, dripped down his neck unto the floor. His crimson eyes stared at the very solid ground as he pieced together the events of today. He didn't physically react to the lapping and rough kisses. Inside his anger was raging. His mother said that two males couldn't mate. He only skimmed over the mating process while reading. Only stopping at what he thought was unrelated benefits to turning a creature. This realization hit him hard.

His hands curled into fits thinking about his consequences. It was no wonder the hybrid seemed to laugh in his face. The bastard! The prince wouldn't put it past the hybrid to have planned the whole thing. It would also explain his bland disrespect towards his love for his twin yesterday. Tsuki, his beautiful Tsuki would never be his now. His throat was burning and his eyes became unfocused.

No!

That wasn't true. He couldn't have his brother as a mate. He could still court him. His could still try and persuade him to return his feelings.

Beyond only watched with sadistic glee as the realization passed through the prince. The way the body underneath him tensed and shook. His dull eyes spied the thin control unraveling as he broke the perfectly tan skin. He lapped and sucked on the open wound. The blood was so addicting. It was hard not to drain the vampire under him. He briefly imagined bathing in his mate's blood. Such a thought made him stiff.

"You wrench!"

The hybrid wasn't surprised by the hit. The invisible force was choking him, but it was always worth it as he stared at the livid eyes. The red was so predominate in those hazel eyes. The thick red liquid was caked over the exposed neck. The pure white clothes the other prided himself on were now dirty and spoiled with his own blood. The sight only turned him on more.

"How dare you!" He screamed in his face. "You sick bastard. You planned this." The last part was whispered in his ear and the hybrid could only grin in his face.

Stepping back Kira could only laugh at the situation. His voice was foreign to his own ears as he reluctantly accepted his fate. That bastard! If he wanted to waste his life by the vampire's side then Kira will let him. He would make the hybrid's life hell.

Red eyes glared at dull glowing ones. A deranged smile crossed over the prince's face. He stepped closer to the masochist of a hybrid.

"You much be thirsty." His cold lips brushed against warmer ones. "I hope you know what you robbed me of." Kira would never admit to this creature the pull he now felt when he was around the hybrid. He wouldn't tell him that he sensed his presence when he wasn't next to him. It would bring the other too much satisfaction, but the prince the older creature knew this too.

Beyond was always silent when he made comments about this twin. Kira didn't care.

His animosity was never lost on any of his acts when it came to the dragon hybrid. When his lips pushed fully on the hybrid's he did not hide his hate as he bit the other's lip. He did not fully submit to the older male as he released his gift. Their clothes were found on the floor in torn pieces.

Hands found their way to his hair, tugging painfully at the strands. Their bodies molded together in a broken puzzle, fitting but not really met to be together.

Kira took the liberty to draw patterns in the pale skin. His claws gripped and shredded on the planes of the other's back as he felt a pulsing heat enter him. The pleasure was not lost. It was very much there with every thrust the hybrid gave. The prince would not voice his pleasure though. He stayed silent and drunk off his senses and anger as he abused the white skin.

Blood coated the walls and floor as they tussled around the secure room. They both fought for dominance, but there was never a real winner.

It was only when Beyond had pinned him down; attacking his neck with vigor that Kira realized he was tired. He wasn't that old. His physical stamina could only go so far.

The prince closed his bright eyes thinking about the lips and fangs worrying at his neck. It seemed that the hybrid took on more traits that belonged to his kind. He knew that the occasional feeding will be necessary for the older male now.

In his thoughts, Kira imagined his Tsuki, his beautiful tan skin bare to his greedy eyes. The cute calm and clever smirk that usually graced his features directed to him. Kira could see his twin above him in all his glory drinking his fill as the golden vampire impaled himself on him, over and over again. The cries off his pleasure would be music to his ears.

"Kira-kun is daydreaming again." Instead of being greeted with golden hazel eyes, he was left staring at dull ruby ones.

The vampire was stuck reluctantly accepting his fate while still managing to live in denial.

* * *

**Some people had voiced wanting to know Kira's reaction to his mistake. Um...Kira is very bipolar so if he seems odd I blame it on him being a brat. Sigh...I love kinky Beyond and Kira the opposite of L and Light's romance.**

**Tell me how you feel and thanks for reading.**

**Anything people are looking forward too next time I update? **

**Please review, I listen to you guys and it all keep me writing. **


End file.
